Pursuing Perfection
by quietlieshere
Summary: Bella is smart, a little shy,  but she's not afraid to fight back. The popular Edward enjoys teasing the girls, especially Bella. After being partnered in Biology will they stop fighting and become friends? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**This is the first fan fiction I have posted online so I'm really rather nervous, but whatever happens it doesn't really matter because I enjoyed writing it and I spose that's all that matters.**

BPOV

"Bella! Alice and Rosalie are here." Charlie's voice came floating up the stairs.

"Coming" I yelled as I grabbed my bag off my bed and rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Bye Dad. Love you." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and rushed towards the front door.

"Bye Bells, have a good day at school." He called from the kitchen.

"I will" I yelled as I opened the door...right onto my face.

"Mother—"

"Bella" My dad warned.

"Sorry, Dad, I was a little too close to the door" I winced as I blurted out my explanation for nearly dropping the F-bomb in front of my father.

"Why I am not surprised..." He mumbled as I shut the door and ran towards Alice's' Porsche, where my two best friends were howling with laughter due to my door to face move.

"Bella..." Alice squealed, her head resting on the steering wheel, while Rosalie slapped her leg and snorted.

"Real mature guys. Great friends you are." I rubbed my forehead where the door hit me, praying that it wouldn't bruise.

"Sorry Bella" Rosalie said between her laughter, "You shoulda seen your face though..."

"Yeah" Alice continued, "You looked so, so dumbfounded...like Lauren does when someone asks her a question that doesn't pertain to celebrities, herself or sex."

"Shut up and drive" I said which just made them laugh harder. I met Alice and Rosalie on my first day of school, when Alice came up to me and told me she likes eating cheese and Rosalie just said Alice was being stupid. Twelve years later not much has changed, aside from appearances. Alice has short, brown hair which she usually spikes to give it more 'jazz'. She is short, thin and has delicate, porcelain features and brown eyes, all of which remind me of a pixie...an eccentric, shopping addicted pixie.

Rose on the other hand is tall, curvy and could be an actress. She has long, blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. She is an expert on cars, something which Alice and I constantly tease her about, but damn, she is as crazy as Alice was about shopping. Then there's me. Plain Bella Swan, with plain brown hair and eyes, average height, average weight. It wasn't that I thought I was ugly, just that whenever I looked in the mirror I didn't see anything that would turn heads. I didn't have anything special really, well besides my clumsiness, extreme hate for shopping and my love of all things literature.

"Good old Forks High" Alice sighed as we pulled into the parking lot. "Didn't you just miss it?"

Rose snorted and I laughed.

"Yeah, I missed it, like a fat kid on a diet misses pizza"

"Bella Swan" Rose gasped in mock horror "How rude. Comments like that are exactly why people have eating disorders"

"Shut up Rose!" I nudged her with my elbow as we got out of the car.

"Guys aren't you excited about this year? I mean come on it's our last year which means prom, graduation and after party!" Alice asked, bouncing up and down as we walked towards the seats we usually sat at before school. Uggh Alice just like finding excuses to dress me up...something which rarely happened.

"No, it means exams, torture, graduation and more torture which all leads to my unfortunate death. I was so young..." I sniffled as Rose laughed and Alice rolled her eyes. "Rose, promise me one thing" I turned and pretended to cry.

"Anything Bella" Rose said a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Don't let Alice dress me when I'm dead, I'd really like to rest in peace" Rosalie burst out laughing and Alice whacked me with her bag.

"Jeez Bella it's not my fault you are such a whiney baby that you won't let your best friend have some pleasure in making you look hot."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" I asked motioning with my hand as we sat down.

"Bella you're wearing a plain blue t-shirt, jeans, converse and..." she lowered her voice to a whispered "no makeup" I rolled my eyes, she acted like this was the worst crime in the world.

"No makeup! I must be mentally disabled! Surely they would have some law against not wearing makeup by now." I mocked her.

"Just you wait Swan" she pointed at me, "One day you'll be begging me to help you to impress a guy and then we'll see who's laughing."

"Gee, Alice no need to sound so threatening" Rose joked and I laughed. Me? Impress a guy. There was absolutely no one I could think of who I would want to impress. The teenage boys of Forks were not exactly the brightest or most...physically stimulating boys in the bar, and apart from the fleeting crush on Mike Newton, I wasn't interested in anyone...well except for him. I inwardly sighed just thinking about him, he was just too gorgeous, too perfect. Edward Cullen was the hottest boy in Forks, in my opinion, though Rosalie preferred Emmett McCarty and Alice, Jasper Whitlock, his two best friends.

Edward was tall, lean but muscular, with piercing, green eyes, auburn/ brown hair that was impossible to tame and the most beautiful crooked smile I've ever seen. Speak, or think, of the devil, here he comes, flanked by his two mates, who were also totally hot. Emmet had brown, curly hair, blue eyes and was the biggest most muscular boy I had ever seen.

Jasper was a little shorter than Emmett but was still very muscular from the looks of things and he had honey blonde hair and blue eyes. The three of them were our star athletes, Emmet at all things strength, Jasper in the water and Edward in speed. I'm pretty sure they were every girl's wet dream, they, or one in particular, were most certainly mine.

I watched as they walked towards the building we were sitting outside, Emmett and Jasper laughing about a joke, and Edward looking smug as he surveyed the playground. As he got closer to us his eyes slid to mine and for a few seconds we held eye contact, until I broke it and looked to the ground. It was futile, being interested in him because there was no possibility of being with him at all.

Edward Cullen was at the top of the food chain, Mr. Popularity and he only went for the popular girls. Alice, Rose and I weren't bottom rung but we weren't the top... and we had no desire to be. Also it didn't help that Edward Cullen is an egotistical wanktard, who has absolutely no respect for women and believes that he is God's gift to women, if not God himself. The sluts may not care how he treats them, if they even recognise how he treats them, but I do.

I used to wish he would notice me but now I really don't want him to. Up until last year he paid no attention to me when he began to insult me asking me if I was always such a bitch, calling me a nerd, then when I didn't respond, say I'm stupid, which was an oxymoron, but I had yet to point that out to him.

The bell rang, signalling the start of the day...unfortunately.

"C'mon Bella" Alice laughed, "wouldn't want to be late to homeroom, now would we?"

"No" I replied sarcastically, "My favourite lesson of the day" Rosalie and Alice laughed at my disdain. My homeroom teacher Mr Volturi, was very excitable and a little strange, not the best thing to have this early in the morning, especially if you don't like opera music full blast, or creepy teachers with black hair asking if you wanted to join his reading group. Plus I think he's gay...

**Well there you are...I guess. I would really like reviews feel free to tell me if you think this was the biggest piece of crap and there is no point in you reading more chapters or if you think it was remotely respectable. Thanks. **

**quietlieshere **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Myer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Here's chapter 2!**

**BPOV**

Homeroom passed quickly and Mr Volturi even let us out early, probably because he was preparing to teach the juniors and he was always excited to teach the new kids. Fresh meat I believed he called it, which was undeniably creepy. I waited outside Alice's homeroom leaning against the lockers so I could spot her when she came out. We had calculus together next, which was hilarious because Alice would always make fun of Mr Berty under her breath and when she thought he wasn't looking she would make inappropriate gestures at him.

One time, Alice couldn't find the Pi button on her calculator and he told her to stop being stupid and actually look for instead of disrupting the class. Outraged she puffed out her cheeks, tucked her chin and used her hands to form the image of his giant stomach and she said, "Yeah, Mr Berty, I couldn't find it coz you ate the Pi off my calculator". Incidentally she wasn't as quiet as she thought because she got a week of detentions. I snorted out loud remembering when she explained this story to her mum—

"Look who we have here, Isabella the nerd. Waiting for me are we? I know you think I'm hot and all but I don't go for stupid nerd's like yourself."A velvet voice sneered from behind me. I turned and saw none other than Edward Cullen, smirking at me. I looked at the utter perfection that is Edward before I blinked then turned around mumbling 'oxymoron' under my breath.

"Did you just call me a moron?" He asked shocked because usually I just ignore him. I turned, my mouth gaping open, and I felt the blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"Um no, no," I stuttered trying to explain, "I said, uh, oxymoron, which is the, um, act of placing two c..contradicting terms side by side. Uh you said stupid nerd, which, uh, is contradicting terms..." I finished lamely, watching as his changed expression changed from shock to his smirk again. God why couldn't I die right now.

"Stop being such a smartass Isabella, you're just giving yourself more reasons why guys like me don't go for ugly chicks like you."

I never did anything to him and here he was being an asshole. I could feel my eyes beginning to prickle with the tears I felt, due to the anger or the hurt, I'm not sure. Stay calm Bella, stay calm, what would Alice and Rose do? Alice would dish some shit out and Rose would give him ingrown balls with the amount of force her knee would exert when it came in contact with them. I decided to go with option Alice. I went right up close to him and looked him dead in the eye. Oh my god he smells so good, look at his...Bella focus, you can fantasise about him later when you can make him not such a bastard. C'mon Bella channel your inner calm, don't be a stuttering wreck.

"I'm sorry, if my big words were too hard to understand, I'll try using words your pin sized brain can comprehend next time, asshole. Your shit excuse for a brain is why girls like me don't go for conceited, pathetic pricks like you." I sneered, thanking my lucky stars that I didn't blush or stutter. I smiled sweetly at his stunned face then turned where I saw Alice giving me a disbelieving look. I walked over then turned around again to see Edward still standing there looking shocked. "I suggest you find a dictionary, so you can understand what I'm saying to you next t...time." His green eyes flicked to mine and I blushed and turned dragging Alice to calculus. I only fell apart at the end so I was pretty darn proud of myself. I collapsed into my seat and let out a deep breath I hadn't realised I had been holding.

"Bella what was that all about?" she looked at me with wonder in her eyes.

"Can we wait until break where I can explain it to Rose at the same time?" I pleaded.

"Fine, but you know I hate waiting." She huffed.

"As do I" We turned to see the lump that is Mr Berty behind us his round face red and sweaty and his beady eyes focused on Alice. "I will not have my lesson prolonged any longer Miss Cullen" he heaved as he squeezed through the rows to the front.

"You bastard, not even Bill Gates could pay for the amount of liposuction you need, don't know why you're so damn smug you fat prick..." Alice cursed him under her breath and I stifled a laugh by covering my mouth with my hand. That was the greatest thing about Alice she always made me laugh. I sighed and turned my attention to the blackboard, hoping lunch would stay away.

"Ok Bella. Spill. What happened?" Alice looked at me with wide eyes as we sat down in the cafeteria. I looked down at my plate and picked at my muffin.

"Do I have to?" I squeaked hoping she would say no and drop it, unlikely though.

"Yes. I want to know exactly why you were within kissing distance of Edward Cullen!" Alice hissed. God damn. Alice chose now to bring in her kissing distance theory in. God hates me.

"You were what!??!" Rosalie shrieked and nearly fell off her chair.

"Calm down, calm down. I'll tell you." I sighed, "Just don't say anything to anyone. I'm in enough shit as it is."

"Ok well I was waiting outside Alice's room so we could walk to class together, when Edward Cullen comes up and he's all like 'You're such a nerd I know I'm hot but guys like me don't go for stupid nerds like you'" I mimicked him in a deep voice, "and then I mumbled under my breath that it was an oxymoron and he thought I was calling him a moron and he looked shocked coz you know, I usually just ignore him." they nodded and motioned for me to continue, "Anyway so I'm like bumbling through my explanation and then he was like 'You're a smartass which is a reason guys like me don't go for ugly girls like you'" they both gasped at this point and Rose looked deadly. "But anyway so I was already embarrassed but then I got really angry and a little upset and I thought to myself WWAARD and then I was like—"

"What is WWAARD?" Rose asked while Alice looked confused.

"Oh well whenever I have doubts about what to do I always think What Would Alice And Rose Do?" I confessed and they started laughing.

"Oh Bella you are sweet as!" Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, back to the story. I picked Alice's option and gave him a piece of my mind. I went up real close going for intimidation, right, and I was like ' I'm sorry for using big words, next time I'll use ones you can understand. Your lack of brains is exactly the reason girls like me don't go for conceited, pathetic pricks like you.' And then I walked over to Alice but then I turned around and told he might need a dictionary to decipher my words." To my surprise they both started laughing...hard.

"Bella are you insane?!" Alice managed to say through her giggles.

"I know right. If I thought last year was bad I'm going to be in for it now." I sighed.

"Oh Bella, you'll be fine if today's performance was any indication!" Rose laughed and threw her head back.

"You should have seen his face when you walked away it looked like someone had just stolen his lollipop and whacked him over the head with it." Alice panted.

"I spose it was pretty funny..." I smiled.

"I just have one question, Bella" Rose asked and I quirked my eyebrow at her, "What was my option for WWAARD?"

"Oh well...um...knee him in the balls and give him ingrown testicles?" I rushed hoping she wouldn't be mad but it just made them laugh harder and I couldn't help it I joined in.

**Chapter three will be up soon hopefully. All reviews are welcome ****.**

**quietlieshere**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myer owns Twilight and all its characters**

**Thank you for the reviews. I don't care if there were only two. I was worried they would say it was total crap, luckily they didn't *whew*.**

**BPOV**

Lunch passed too quickly for my liking and I hurried to Biology hoping Mr Banner wouldn't be too pissed at me being late. I wouldn't have been late if Lauren, the school tart, hadn't purposefully put her sausage of a leg in my road as I walked out of the cafeteria, tripping me and spilling the contents of my open bag on the ground. Honestly, there I was minding my own business, reading my timetable, when she trips me. Lucky for her I was too busy picking up my things to give her a proper tongue lashing, so all I could manage was 'bitch'. She just laughed and dragged Jessica off to their next class, leaving me picking up my stuff and listening to their heels clacking down the hallway. I hurried to the familiar room and for the second time that day ran headfirst into a door, landing on my back. I groaned as I heard a few people snickering from within the biology lab and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Miss Swan?" Mr Banner's concerned voice enquired from within the biology lab. "Are you alright?"

I stood up as quickly as I could, which was not the best idea because I felt the blood rush to my head at once.

"I'm fine, just peachy." I said as I staggered into the room, much to the amusement of some of my classmates.

"Ok then, well just take your place in your assigned seat next to Mr Cullen over there." He pointed to a table and I turned to wear he was pointing and saw Edward Cullen grinning evilly at me and I grimaced in return. I was right...God does hate me.

"Miss Swan?" Mr Banner asked, probably wondering why I was still standing at the front of his classroom, looking suicidal. I blushed and rushed to my seat stumbling slightly onto my stool. I stared focused solely on the front as Mr Banner began the lesson, but I could feel Edward Cullen's gaze fixed upon me. I glanced at him out of my peripheral vision and saw that the evil grin was replaced by a smirk. Mr Banner proceeded to tell us that the person we were sitting next to was our lab partner and project partner for the rest of the year. Perfect, just perfect. Edward Cullen as my lab partner for a whole year, I was going to kill myself. As I fantasised about the best way to go, probably driving a motorcycle full speed into a wall, I copied the notes down onto the board. After the whole class had finished Mr Banner began handing out the worksheets for our experiments today. I doodled in my margin, a bad habit I had and let my thoughts run back to my impending demise.

"What you thinking about?" A velvet voice asked me and I answered back forgetting who it was.

"The best way to kill myself" I sighed then realising who I was talking to clamped my hand over my mouth and blushed furiously.

"Quickly" I heard him snort and I turned to see him looking at me with 'the smirk', as I had labelled it, clearly evident on his face. He raised his eyebrows mockingly and I turned away, embarrassed for being an idiot, and angry because he really was such a prick. A gorgeous, sexy prick, but a prick none the less. I quickly focused on the worksheet but then groaned, it was a partners worksheet. I glanced around the classroom and noticed all the other partner's starting the lab. I debated whether I should make contact with him and start the lab, put my head on my desk and cry, or grab the microscope and beat Edward into a bloody pulp. I went with option one.

"Do you want to go first or shall I?" I asked tersely turning towards him. His eyes flicked to mine and his smirk grew more pronounced.

"Forming a coherent sentence there, Isabella? I t..thought, y-you'd b-be a s...s...stuttering mess, seeing as you are talking to the most attractive male person on the planet." He arrogantly taunted me and I was now leaning more towards beating him to a pulp.

"Forming a brain there Cullen? Now that is a surprise!" I said sweetly as I reached for the microscope and peered through the lens. After a minute I looked up at him and smiled, "Most attractive male on the planet, ha! Any resemblance between you and a human male is entirely coincidental. If you keep talking though, you'll eventually say something intelligent." I pushed the microscope over to him and wrote down the answer on the sheet. I knew it was right. I had studied this during the school break, making sure I knew it off by heart. I turned and watched him slide the slide out and replace it with the second one, watching him as he identified it correctly...damn.

"Oh Isabella, your making this game so much more fun now that your biting. I enjoyed watching your eyes flash with anger that you so carefully masked and your fists clench when I would torment you, but this reaction is so much better. Although you're not going to enjoy it much, because you know what they say about playing with fire, sweetheart" he sneered, "you're going to get burned." I tensed and took deep breaths through my nose. I knew it, I shouldn't have reacted, stupid Bella. Stupid face reading prick. He's never going to stop now. Hurting people's feeling is just a game to him? What a sadistic, little bitch!

"If you're going to act like a dick, stick a condom to your forehead so you can look like one as well, not that it'll change much, you're pretty much already there." I spat just as the bell rang. I swept the sheet off my desk and stalked to the front of the room, ignoring the stares from my fellow classmates, and handed my sheet to Mr Banner before leaving the classroom. I took deep calming breaths hoping to stop the tears threatening to stream down my face. Calm Bella, he's a prick, remember? What did you expect him to say "I'm sorry for being a prick Bella. I love you, come to prom with me, which is where I will ask you to be my girlfriend. Then we can plan our wedding and our long and happy life together." I rolled my eyes and snorted. Edward Cullen saying those words to anyone, much less me is impossible.

"Bella!" Oh god! Please, please, please, let me be imagining that horribly familiar voice. I turned and my hopes plummeting as I saw Mike Newton eagerly making his way through the crowd towards me. I groaned. Mike had blonde hair, blue eyes and, yes, wasn't bad looking, but he did not understand that I didn't want to date him. I was surprised I had managed to avoid him today at all, usually he sought me out first thing in the morning. I forced a smile as he stopped in front of me. "I thought we could walk to gym together." He said happily and I just nodded.

"Did you have a good vacation?" he asked.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Great. Hey I didn't see you at all this morning."

"What a shame." I said sarcastically

"Yeah I know right. Great that I caught you now, isn't it?" he grinned at me, my sarcasm apparently lost on him.

"Yeah fantastic." Using my sarcasm again.

"I know, you are so enthusiastic." I felt like face palming myself , or him. "Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner and a movie on Friday night?" he asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Um Mike, I'm not really into dating at the moment, sorry. Thanks for the--." I said awkwardly but Mike waved me off.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, don't apologise, you haven't offended the Mikester--."

"There's a challenge" I mumbled under my breath about to head into the girls change room.

"There's always next week." He called out and I just stood there looking after him, shocked. Mike Newton was the type of boy you would use as the blueprint to build an idiot.

**Well there you go. Love reviews. Next chapter in EPOV I think. **

**quietlieshere**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters**

**Here's chapter four in Edward's point of view. **

**EPOV**

"Eddie get your lazy, ass outside so we can get to school" I groaned. Emmet. Of course. Who else would call me Eddie. He really must have a death wish. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door. Edward Cullen does not rush, and he certainly doesn't rush to school. I saw my two best friends waiting for me.

"Jeez, Em didn't expect you to want to get to school so fast and why do you insist on calling me Eddie all the time, you giant shit?" he just shrugged and walked from his position at the stairs to the passenger side door.

"Dude, its Emmet." Jasper said as he slid from the hood of the car and got in the backseat. Emmett turned to Jasper.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" I said as I sped out of the driveway and headed towards the school.

"God I'm so glad to be going back to school." Emmett sighed and let his head fall back on the headrest. Jazz and I just stared at him.

"What?" he asked wondering why we were so silent. We both continued to stare at him. "What?" He repeated.

"You want to go back to school? This is Emmet McCarty we are talking to right? Not some midget in a suit?" I asked

"Shut up, prick. I know it's weird but I've got this feeling this year is going to be awesome." He said and I laughed. Emmett had been like this for years. Always gets excited at anything.

"Yeah it's going to be awesome because the girls are getting hotter, no more stupid high school after this and in case I hadn't mentioned it... the girls!" I said and Jazz and I bumped fists as I parked the car.

"Dude do you ever not think about sex?" Emmett asked rolling his eyes as we got out.

"Do you ever?" Jazz snickered and we exchanged a glance. I knew where this was going.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked suspiciously as we started walking towards the office.

"Well Em, you never talk about sex, or chicks, so I'm wondering if you know you're batting for the other team?" Jazz asked seriously.

"I don't play baseball." Emmett frowned and Jasper sighed.

"Dude I just asked if you were gay!" Realisation dawned on Ems face.

"Oh...hey! Just because I'm not a maniac like you and Eddie here doesn't mean I'm a poof!" He punched Jasper on the arm and Jasper apologised, which made Emmet happy. Until Jazz called him Princess Emmett.

"You little shit..."

I looked around the school at my fellow classmates. I noticed Jess and Lauren winking at me and I just smirked. I also noticed some other girls gawking at me. What could I say Edward Cullen was a gift to the girls of Forks. Too bad half of them were nerdy, ugly or both. I only date the hottest and very few make it up to the Cullen standard. I was almost at the door to the office when I saw Isabella Swan, the school biggest nerd, watching me. I met her gaze before turning my prospects to the more attractive inhabitants of Forks.

"Lauren, baby, haven't seen you in a while." I smirked at her. Lauren was by no standards model worthy, but hey she was as good as this town was going to get.

"Mhmm Edward, I missed you over the holidays." She smiled seductively at me.

"I'll have to make it up to you then won't I?" I whispered in her ear and she nodded enthusiastically. "I have to go now though, gotta talk to Coach Clapp before school starts."

"Ok, baby, see you later." She blew me a kiss before sashaying over to her friends.

"Dude she is nasty." Emmett came up behind me as we walked into the office.

"What are you talking about?" Jazz asked. "She's nice to us"

"I know but she is a bitch to everyone else. And she's probably got genital warts the size her fake boobs" He snorted loudly.

"Mr Cullen, Mr McCarty and Mr Whitlock" Coach Clapp greeted us, "What can I do for you?"

"We have to give you our registration's for the teams this year." I reminded him.

"Oh yes now if you'll come this way we can just get the principal to sign your permission slips" we nodded and entered the principal's office just as the bell rang.

"That took nearly all of homeroom!" Emmett sighed as we left the office after a five minute conversation with our principal.

"I know I just wanted to get out of there. Man he can talk for ages." Jazz added.

"Guys I'll see you later, I've got English first so I gotta get there before Mrs. Masen."

"Ok man. See you later" Em called after me as I turned down the corridor. I looked up and saw Isabella Swan leaning on the locker's outside my room. She was one of my favourite torments she would never respond to me, but her body language gave her emotions all away. I decided to have a bit of fun with her.

"Look who we have here, Isabella the nerd. Waiting for me are we? I know you think I'm hot and all but I don't go for stupid nerd's like yourself." I told her the truth. No one like her would ever have any chance with anyone like me, besides she was a cold, bitch. I was about to tell her this when I hear her mutter what sounded like 'moron' under her breath. This stunned me usually she never said anything to me or made any acknowledgement of my presence whatsoever. Which was I enjoyed tormenting her. I could say anything I wanted and she never did anything to stop me.

"Did you just call me a moron?" I asked to confirm my theory.

"Um no, no, I said, uh, oxymoron, which is the, um, act of placing two c..contradicting terms side by side. Uh you said stupid nerd, which, uh, is contradicting terms..." she trailed off and I felt like laughing. I just insulted her and here she is analysing or correcting my grammar. She really is a nerd. I've never met someone so uptight in my life. She was embarrassed so I decided to heighten her awkwardness.

"Stop being such a smartass Isabella, you're just giving yourself more reasons why guys like me don't go for ugly chicks like you." I suppose she wasn't the worst looking girl in Forks, that spot was reserved for Angela Weber. Uggh I shuddered at the thought of her creepy glasses. Chicks with glasses, ultimate turn off. I was expecting Isabella to blush or turn away from me but I did not expect what happened next.

"I'm sorry, if my big words were too hard to understand, I'll try using words your pin sized brain can comprehend next time, asshole." She was right up in my face giving e one of the dirtiest looks I have ever seen. I could smell her shampoo and it smelled like—whoa, whoa! Asshole! She has the nerve to call me asshole? "Your shit excuse for a brain is why girls like me don't go for conceited, pathetic pricks like you." She turned and walked away. Whoa there she goes again calling me names and on top of that twisting my words against me. Before I had to properly think she turned around again.

"I suggest you find a dictionary, so you can understand what I'm saying to you next t...time." with that last comment she dragged her friends away leaving me stunned. I shook my head walked into my English room. Isabella, shy, nerdy, daggy, ugly Isabella, had taunted me back. No one had ever really done that before. They were either too intimidated, and why wouldn't they be, I'm Edward Cullen, or they were fantasising about me. Sure I'd had the occasional bastard comment but nothing more. I certainly wasn't expecting that much of a fight. Isabella appears to have finally grown a set of balls. I'm going to have so much fun this year.

**Well there's Edward's point of view. I hope it was alright. Give me a review and tell me if you want more of his point of view. Also do you want replies to you reviews?**

**Thanks**

**quietlieshere**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thanks to all who review and to those who read my story!!!!!! Here' chapter 5 in EPOV. Hope you enjoy.**

**EPOV**

I spent my next two periods making plans to get a rise out of Isabella, which if it did, would really heighten my entertainment. Based on her reactions so far taunting her about her knowledge and her appearance seemed to get her angrier. But then again I hadn't really teased her about anything else so I really don't know her triggers. But I'll figure them out and when I do....

"Cullen!" Emmett waved his hand in front of my face and his mammoth hand stuffed fries into the gaping hole he calls his mouth.

"McCarty! Are those my fries?" I asked eyeing him then my plate, which was now half empty. "You've been eating my food...again?"

He swallowed and then laughed. "Yeah you were like staring into space for like five minutes then at the end you got this creepy smile on your face and I thought you were going to steal my virtue, right here at the table. I was worried coz I know you love me but I'd love to keep my dignity as well as my virtue."

"Emmett" Jasper sighed, as he came and sat down next to Emmett, "You have no idea how many problems I can find with that statement."

"What problems?" Emmett asked.

"Well, first you actually have to own virtue to have it stolen..." Jasper started.

"Second, Emmett you haven't had dignity since you were ten. Remember when you took your clothes off at Jessica Stanley's birthday party, hopped in the pool and tried to play 'Free Willy'?"

He laughed, "Good times. But that doesn't really count. You two dared me to do it." He said smugly.

"Yeah, but dude, if you had dignity you could've refused." Jasper pointed out.

"Emmett McCarty, never backs out of a dare." He puffed out his chest to emphasise his point.

"We know Emmett. That's why you have a record down at the police station and why you are banned from any libraries, public pools, ice skating rinks and portable toilets in Forks and the surrounding area." I rolled my eyes at him.

"The third problem I have with that statement is the fact that it came out of your mouth Emmett." Jasper grinned at me and Emmett just laughed.

"So anything interesting happen this morning, Jazzy-Poo?"

"No, and Emmett you are so not proving you are straight right now. History was good, and Calculus wasn't half bad either. What about you Edward?"

I grinned and relayed them what had happened with Isabella outside my classroom. I told them all about my plan, to provoke her as well and to my surprise Emmett actually looked happy.

'Dude she actually, stood up to you? Like insulted you?" he asked, excitement creeping into his voice.

"Yeah, didn't you just hear me?" I asked. Why is he so happy?

"I did, but I had to be sure. You know what this means don't you?" I shook my head and he laughed.

"I am officially the most popular in school!" he stood up and punched the air.

"What!?" I asked and Jasper laughed. The nerve! That's totally my label. I mean come on everybody liked me...well not everybody, just everybody who counted. Besides those who didn't like me kept quite because I just am that good.

"Yeah well, this Isabella chick, really mustn't like you I mean she called you a prick! She hasn't said anything bad about me or to me. So I am the most popular guy in school!" he fist pumped the air again and I looked to Jasper begging him to get through to the Neanderthal we called our friend.

"Emmett, you aren't the most popular guy in school...I am!" he pointed to himself and grinned at me, while I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Like hell you are, Whitlock. Mandy and Rachel don't like you and they were very clear on that matter, like when they slapped you in the face." Emmett smirked and Jasper narrowed his eyes. God damn my best friends are stupid sometimes, I cannot believe they are arguing over this, when it is clear I am the reigning champion.

"McCarty, the only reason they don't like me is because I refused to be their boyfriend. They should have known I'm not one to be tied down. David and Lauren don't like you and they were very clear too, especially when David sack whacked you for moving in on his lady."

"Shit you're right." Emmett looked at the table for a second before his head snapped up. "Dude why don't we both me the most popular guy I mean—"

"Em, Jazz, there is no point in you arguing over this because I am the most popular guy at this school still. One person, one," I held up a finger to emphasis my point, "publicly dislikes me, whereas you guys both have two."

"Oh dude we know, we were just pissing you off because you are such a popularity Nazi. We would never dream of robbing you of your crown." Jasper rolled his eyes and Emmett giggled. "Teasing you about this is the equivalent of teasing Em about his sexuality and—"

"And Jazz about his man whore tendencies" Emmett continued, "we just like making you squirm you pussy, so shut up, we aren't stealing your limelight." I scowled at them and the bell rang so I grabbed my bag to head to Biology but Jasper caught my shoulder.

"Dude, be careful around, Isabella. Believe me, hell hath no fury like a women scorned." He advised me before following after Emmett. What the hell is he going on about? Is he saying I should be afraid of Isabella? That shy, weak, little girl, hurt me? The most she could do is slap and it's not like she would. She's too much of a teacher's pet and has probably never had a detention in her life. Even if she did slap me it wouldn't hurt, she's too soft. I took my seat and nobody sat next to me luckily. I really hated having partners and Mr Banner usually assigned the same one for the year. Partners never really worked for me as they were always bugging me to do group work with them and put in a 'team effort'. Yeah right, like I'd actually work with any of these losers. A loud bang at the door suddenly startled me from my reverie and I looked up to see Mr Banner looking at the ground near the door with a strange look on his face.

"Miss Swan, Are you alright?" I grinned and focused all my attention to the front. I watched at Isabella stumbled into the room and answered Mr Banner, slightly out of breath. I grinned wider when Mr Banner pointed to the empty seat next to me and told her to sit there. She turned to look at me with a mixture of horror and shock on her face.

"Miss Swan?" Mr Banner prodded as she stood there motionless. She blushed then moved to her seat next to me. She stared straight ahead, her previous expression changed into one of deep thought. I stared at her as Mr Banner made his usual announcements then started the lesson. I watched as she finished her notes then waited while Mr Banner handed out the worksheets. I wanted to know what she was thinking about. Perhaps it would provide me with information on her future torture.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"The best way to kill myself." She said absentmindedly. I watched as her eyes widened and a blush crept onto her cheeks before she put her hand over her mouth, as if preventing another slip.

"Quickly" I choked trying to cover my laugh. I watched as she turned to me and I raised my eyebrows in challenge, before she turned away and focused on the worksheet. I bet she is one of those 'teamwork' types. I wonder if her dislike of me will stop her from doing that. I doubt it though, she follows the rules too much. After a minute she stiffly turned to me.

"Do you want to go first or shall I?"

My mouth turned up in a triumphant smirk. Instead of answering I used this as an opportunity to tease her. "Forming a coherent sentence there, Isabella? I t...thought, y-you'd b-be a s...s...stuttering mess," I imitated the way she stutters around some people, usually people in power like teachers, or me. "Seeing as you are talking to the most attractive male person on the planet." I watched as her eyes flashed with anger for the second time today.

"Forming a brain there Cullen? Now that is a surprise! Most attractive male on the planet, ha! Any resemblance between you and a human male is entirely coincidental. If you keep talking though, you'll eventually say something intelligent." She had peered through the microscope during her little response and was now slid it over to me before writing her answer on the sheet. Cocky today are we? I would just love it if she was wrong about that answer, it would make it so much sweeter for me...but I really doubted it. I looked at slide to and then wrote the answer down on the sheet noticing her watching me. I decided to tell her that her life was about to be a heck of a lot more difficult.

"Oh Isabella, your making this game so much more fun now that your biting. I enjoyed watching your eyes flash with anger that you so carefully masked and your fists clench when I would torment you, but this reaction is so much better. Although you're not going to enjoy it much, because you know what they say about playing with fire, sweetheart" I paused here to build the reaction, "you're going to get burned."

"If you're going to act like a dick, stick a condom to your forehead so you can look like one as well, not that it'll change much, you're pretty much already there." she retorted before practically running out the door. I grinned to myself; yes this year was going to be very fun indeed.

**Well there you have it. Thanks again for reading. As always reviews are always welcome.**

**Xoxo**

**quietlieshere**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thanks again for reading. Here is chapter 6 which is back to Bella's point of view. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I spent my gym class avoiding Mike and trying not to fall over or injure someone. I only fell over twice and luckily the other students had enough sense to stay out of my way. As soon as that torture was over I ran out of the gym and hid behind Alice's car to wait for them. Usually I went to find them so we could walk together, but I really wanted to hide from Mike. I watched from my position behind the car as Mike came out of the building and looked around, he looked towards the Porsche and I ducked.

"Bella?"

"Argh!!" I screamed and turned to see Alice and Rosalie looking very amused. "Uhh, Mike was bugging me again and I had to hide."

"Bella, I thought you enjoyed Mike's attention." Rose joked and Alice unlocked the car. I glared at her as I slid into the passenger seat, which just made her laugh.

"So, how was the rest of school?" Alice asked as she started the car.

"Fine." Rose answered and I grimaced.

"Horrid. Guess who my Biology partner is?"

"Mike Newton?" Rose answered at the same time Alice said "Edward Cullen."

"Edward asshole Cullen. I would've been able to have Angela if Lauren hadn't have tripped me over, which made me late. Oh and guess what? He practically told me that because I reacted to his taunting he's going to be doing it more. He said he finds it 'entertaining'. What am I supposed to do?" I sighed.

"Bella, why don't you just ignore him again?" Rose asked. Why the hell didn't I think of that? If I ignore him maybe he will leave me alone.

"I can do that. I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Neither can I. Usually you're the smart one." Rose laughed.

"Shut up." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"And the queen of maturity makes her appearance once again." Alice laughed.

"Shut up!" I pushed her.

"Here we are, Bella." She pulled into my driveway and I got out.

"Thanks Alice. You guys picking me up tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." They both sang as they pulled out of the driveway. I watched the Porsche until it turned the corner and I smiled to myself. Tomorrow I'll ignore him. I mean, what's the worst he can do? Yeah. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a great day.

I had never been more wrong in my life. Tody sucked ass. First my English teacher gave us a book to finish reading by the end of the week, then Mr Berty gave us the biggest amount of homework, then at lunch Edward caught up to me in the lunch line and I ignored him, which made him insult me louder, then Lauren tripped me and everyone laughed and now Mr Banner was assigning us a partner project...to work on outside of class. So my future as a psychic is down the toilet. I groaned then turned to Edward so we could work out how we were going to do this.

"So, I think we could do this work in the library as there are lots of resources and we could see about tomorrow after school. Are you free after school tomorrow?" I asked him and his face broke into his traditional smirk.

"I knew you couldn't ignore me for long, Isabella. I'm just too irresistible." He ran a hand down his chest as if to emphasise his point. I opened my mouth to protest but he held a finger up. "I'm not helping with this project. You can do it by yourself; because there's no way I'm helping. I'm not really a team person. So, uh, good luck with your project." He smiled at me.

..him. .pain. Kill. Kill. Kill. I gritted my teeth and unclenched my fists.

"If that's how you want it. I'll be sure to inform Mr Banner of your lack of participation. I'm sure he'll love to have you back after school for detention. I'm quite happy to do it by myself; I don't think you would be much help anyway." I sniffed and pulled out a piece of paper to plan out the project. I expected him to argue with me but instead, to my surprise, he was silent. He remained that way for the rest of the period. I walked out of the Biology room and watched him make his way over to his two friends. I frowned, that was weird. Edward Cullen keeping his thoughts to himself! Never thought I'd see the day.

"Bella, hello?" it was then I noticed a hand waving in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"What are you looking at?" Alice asked and focused her view on where I was staring. I shook my head and turned to her.

"Oh, Edward Cullen was being really weird in Biology." I turned and started walking towards the car park.

"Weird. How so?" she asked falling in step beside me. As we were walking to her car I relayed my conversation with him to her.

"What a lazy bastard! He's going to end up fat, ugly, bald and alone, living in a trailer park working as a garbage man because he has no ambition! I can't believe he's not going to help you!" I giggled. I couldn't imagine Edward looking like that, but Alice probably could. She has a very vivid imagination. "You're right though, that is kinda weird. You would have expected some kind of retort back from him though. You know him being his usual, cocky, bastard self."

"I know. I don't think I have ever seen him so...contemplative. Like he was actually thinking about something." I joked and Alice smiled.

"Hey, where's Rose?" I looked around the parking lot trying to spot her blonde hair amongst the crowd.

"Her mum picked her up." Rose's mum was the nicest woman I know. She looked pretty much exactly like Rose except Rose was much taller, a trait she got from her dad. Her dad passed away two years ago from cancer, and her mum was little depressed for a while. Rose was like that too for a week, but she is one tough cookie, and she pulled through.

"How come?" I wonder why her mum picked her up.

"I think they are going shopping." Alice frowned.

"Awww, poor Alice, rejected from a shopping opportunity." I pouted at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Get in the car before I leave you here."

"Ahh...scary" I got in the car and clipped my seatbelt up. She didn't answer me, just gave me the finger as she pulled out of the parking lot. As soon as I got home I started on Charlie's dinner. I didn't have time to do it later, with all the homework I had to do and I knew he would be starving when he got home from the station, not that he would say anything. That was one of the great things about Charlie, he never complained, well not about me. I had never done anything to really piss him off and it was not something I was hoping to achieve. Charlie was never much of a talker, something that my mum, Renee, hated. Renee was the exact opposite of Charlie; she was unorganised, scatterbrained, almost childish, and really talkative. How they managed to fall in love I'll never know. But they do say opposites attract...it's just a shame attraction wasn't enough to keep them together. Renee left Forks when I was a baby, leaving me with Charlie. I used to spend most of my summers in Phoenix with mum and my stepfather, Phil, but when I was fifteen, I decided I would rather spend them with Charlie. As much as I loved my mother, I couldn't bear to leave Charlie alone, when my mum has Phil.

Ring. Ring. Ring. I stopped cutting up the tomatoes and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella?"

"Ange! Hey. What's up?" Angela Webber was another one of my really close friends. She and I had English and Biology together and she was a real sweetie. She had brown hair, glasses and was really tall and lanky.

"Well, um, do you happen to have two copies of 'Dracula' in your bag? I can't find mine."

"Hang on I'll check." I ran to the hallway where I had left my bag. Sure enough there were two copies. I picked up the phone again.

"Crap, Ange. I'm sorry." She laughed

"That's ok Bella, I was just freaking out that I had lost it. I really hate all this vampire stuff and I am not looking forward to watching Nosferatu when we finish reading. I looked at some pictures on the internet and man it looks creepy. I don't care if it was made in 1922 and is in black and white it still looks scary." I laughed at this. "Bring the book tomorrow and we can meet before school and you can give it to me."

"Ok cool. See you."

"Bye Bella, thanks." I hung up the phone and smiled. Angela was a really sweet girl. Ben, her boyfriend of three years was very lucky to have her. She was always so kind and so happy. Nothing could ever bring her down. I sighed and worked on finishing dinner before.

**Don't forget to review. Next chapter will again be in Bella's point of view. Thanks for reading : )**

**xoxox **

**quietlieshere**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Next chapter will be in EPOV I think. Thanks for reading : )**

**BPOV**

"Ange!" I saw her amongst the crowd of people, standing by a row of lockers. I waved at her and she smiled. After pushing my way through the crowd of swearing teenagers I stood in front of her and smiled.

"Hi Bella. Where are Rose and Alice?" I rolled my eyes.

"I told them I was going to meet you but they were too lazy to get off their fat asses and push their way through that," I pointed over my shoulder at the crowd, "to come and meet one of their oldest and dearest friends." She laughed.

"Lazy shits. I'm going to tell them you called them fat by the way." She winked.

"No Ange...you know what they'll do!" I pleaded. She knows what it is like for me.

"I haven't got a clue. Care to inform me?" she shrugged.

"They'll make me go shopping and then get a makeover!" I hissed the last word. This was always the punishment for me. I usually started off saying no but they could lay a guilt trip like a grandma.

"All the more reason to." She laughed like an evil scientist. I rolled my eyes.

"Here's your book." I handed it to her.

"Oh thanks Bella. I can't wait to get started on more pleasant topics like poetry and Shakespeare and the romantic books..." she sighed.

"I know right, Romeo and Juliet, Cathy and Heathcliffe...oh and you can't forget..." I trailed off noticing that her face had drained of all colour and she looked really nervous. Her eyes were focused on something over my shoulder. "Ange...what's wrong" I frowned. Her eyes darted to me and then back to over my shoulder and she gulped. I turned slowly and saw Edward Cullen looming over us.

"Well, well, well if it isn't ugly and fugly. Having a nerd's meeting are we?" I glared at him but maintained my cool facade. Angela however, was having more trouble. Her bottom lip was quivering.

"Ignore it Angela, it's what I do." I grabbed her arm to pull her away but Edward started up again.

"Ignore me! Ha! Impossible. She can't ignore me because she wants me. But sadly, she hasn't realised that for her I am untouchable. I only date the finest and she is far from fine. I mean look at her ugly glasses, buckteeth, boring hair, plain, frumpy clothes. Just look at her! She's the epitome of ugly nerd. I'm surprised Ben stuck it out this long, and that he even asked her out at all. Even nerdy ones like him are meant to have standards."

I turned to Angela and saw tears falling down her face and I watched as her eyes darted from the crowd, to Edward to me. She let out a sob when she made eye contact with me and turned and ran down the hall to the girl's bathroom.

"Ange!" I called but she didn't stop. Poor Angela. She never wants any attention and she is always so nice. What right did he have to say that! None! He made Angela cry! Angela never cries! She is always happy and laughing! He bought her down from her usual high. How dare he do that to one of my friends! I'll kill him.

"Best reaction ever!" I heard him laugh. I am going to make him wish he was never born. I whipped around and saw him walking away.

"Cullen!" I yelled but he kept walking and I began following. "Cullen!" I repeated but he kept walking. I barely noticed that a crowd had formed around us. "Hey Cullen you pussy bitch how about you turn around and face me? Or are you afraid of a little girl?" It went silent and he stopped.

"What did you say?" he asked, turning around and I laughed without humour.

"You heard me. ." I laughed again. I saw people from outside had come in to watch our argument. "What right do you have to insult her like that? To humiliate her in front of her peers when she did nothing, absolutely nothing, to you?" I spat savagely. He smiled and a ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were hard and challenging. I love a challenge.

"I can do whatever I want, Isabella you don't control me. I can say whatever I want to whomever I want." He smirked and I walked closer.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned and got right up in his face.

"Yeah. What you going to do about it?" he kept taunting me with that stupid smirk on his face.

"This" I sneered and I pulled my fist back and slammed it into his nose, hard.

"Argh!!" he screamed and he landed on the ground, clutching his nose, which was bleeding. I was rather proud of myself and I mentally thanked Charlie for teaching me how to throw a punch. All the bystanders looked shocked and I heard a few girls screaming. I bent over him and grabbed his shirt pulling him close to me and he looked at me with wild eyes.

"Don't mess with me. Because I will beat you." I released his shirt on the ground and walked through the crowd till I got outside.

"Bella! Oh my god! You totally kicked ass! That was awesome. Can you do it again?" Alice buzzed with excitement.

"Alice!" Rosalie scolded, "Of course she is going to do it again. We gotta get that on tape somehow. Best moment of senior year hands down." Rosalie sounded just as enthusiastic.

"Um guys?" I brought them out of their daze. "Don't you think I'm going to get in massive trouble for this?" My dad was going to kill me. He told me never to use physical force unless necessary and well, as much as I liked that, it was unnecessary. I should have just insulted him. Why did I have to hit him? Why?

"No, I don't" Alice looked confused.

"Um why?" I asked. Yeah I was fighting in school. Not going to get a detention for that.

"Do you really think Edward Cullen is going to go to the principal and tell him that a girl made he was beaten by a girl?" He may have lost some blood but he hasn't lost his ego." Rose laughed.

"Oh." I sighed and slipped my bag onto my shoulder. "Do you reckon my dad will find out?"

"I don't know. The whole school already knows." Alice said as if it was helpful.

"Uggh" I put my head in my hands. Why must my life be a constant wheel of public humiliation? "I should have just insulted him."

"What!?" Rose and Alice screeched at the same time.

"Bella that was so cool! And now he might leave you alone! I mean how many boys keep trying to make someone angry when they just got humiliated and attacked, by a girl no less!" Rose reasoned

"I suppose..."

"Trust me Bella. That was awesome. You should have seen his face." Alice cracked up laughing and Rose joined in.

"C'mon Bella, laugh a little. It's not every day you get to punch a prick in the nose." Alice said between her laughter.

"Well, I suppose it is a little bit funny." I giggled. Now that I thought about it, it was kind of funny. Edward Cullen, the big, strong, jock knocked on the ground by me, Bella Swan. I wanted to know what his reaction would be. I wonder if he will continue to be a prick or if he will leave me alone. I grinned. Suddenly, I couldn't wait until Biology.

**Well there you go. Love reviews as always.**

**Xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Wow. Seemed to really like last chapter. I decided to post another chapter instead of withholding for tomorrow. Thanks for reading **

**EPOV**

"Dude, where are you going?" I heard Emmett's voice call out behind me as I made my way over to the cafeteria line. I didn't bother giving him an answer. After yesterdays Biology lesson I had only seen Isabella for a moment or two in the hallways, not nearly enough time to start with her. But now she can't escape me. I squeezed in behind her just before Newton could and grinned.

"Isabella, I can't believe it but you actually got uglier overnight. While every girl has the right to be ugly you seemed to have really abused that privilege." She looked at me blankly but then turned away and grabbed an apple. So she's going to ignore me again, huh? She can try but I've got a diploma in irritation and I know I'll be able to get to her. How about we go public? She is rather shy so maybe having the spotlight on her will piss her off. I raised my voice. "Isabella how many times do I have to say no? You ask me this every day and the answer is still the same. No I will not go out with you. I might if you laid of the muffins and worked out more. And would it kill you to wear a skirt once in a while? You know actually act like a girl?" the people in the lunch line and the closer tables looked between me and her and she turned a vibrant shade of red. She looked at me and I saw the flash in her brown eyes that told me she was angry. Before I could continue she left the line and walked over to her friends. I did the same.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked.

"That is Isabella Swan." I couldn't believe they hadn't known who she was. We've been going to school with her for years. Then again the only reason I noticed her last year was because she was in one of my classes. Jazz and Em only usually notice someone if they are popular.

"That's her! Man she's cute." Emmett looked over his shoulder at her table.

"What!?" I sputtered. Emmett? Isabella? Cute? Now that is weird. Emmett thinks nerdy, ugly Isabella is cute? I thought his mum dropped him on his head as a baby but here is the proof. Jasper just smiled.

"Well yeah. She's kinda pretty in a natural way. And check out her blonde friend! Man she is smokin'!" I looked over at their table and tried to see what Emmett was going on about. Yes I'll admit Isabella is not hideous but I still didn't see it.

"I'll acknowledge that she isn't a Shrek, Em. But I still don't think pretty or cute is a word you could use to describe her. She's just so plain." He turned back to face me.

"Yeah but that's only because you have an ideal of what is hot and what is not. If you expand your horizons you might find that there are more girls out there than blondes with boobs. Same with you Jasper, have you ever considered that the reason you two date all the blonde sluts is because you're looking for the exact opposite?" He gave us a beseeching look. I felt like laughing.

"Em, have you been watching Dr. Phil again?" Jasper cocked an eyebrow.

"What? No...well, yes. But that's beside the point." I snickered. Em and his daytime talk shows. I remember the one time we caught him watching Oprah he tried to get us to 'embrace our inner woman.' We told him to embrace his inner slut and to get screwed.

"Look Em, none of that shit is going on. So shut up and go find your man card, I think you might have left it in your bathroom when you started squatting to pee." Jazz told him as he picked up his bag to go to class.

"Piss off Jazz!" Emmett shoved him and he laughed.

"See you later guys!" I yelled. I was excited. I had Biology now and Isabella couldn't very well ignore me as we are partners and we need to work together. I took my place just as the bell rang. She was already there with her attention aimed solely towards the front.

"OK class today you are going to start work on your partner projects. You are to work on it outside of school, with your partners. It is due in two weeks..." Mr Banner continued but I tuned him out. I'm not doing that stupid project. I have better things to do. Isabella can do all the work and then I'll just get her to slip my name on at the end. As much as I would have enjoyed pissing her off, I'm not wasting my time outside of school, doing schoolwork. Homework I'll do, assignments I will not. Isabella groaned and faced me.

"So, I think we could do this work in the library as there are lots of resources and we could see about tomorrow after school. Are you free after school tomorrow?" She actually thought I was going to help with this? She obviously knows very little about me. Last year my groups didn't even bother asking me to help they just did it and made sure my name was on it at the end.

"I knew you couldn't ignore me for long, Isabella. I'm just too irresistible. I'm not helping with this project. You can do it by yourself; because there's no way I'm helping. I'm not really a team person. So, uh, good luck with your project." I smoothed my hand down my chest to show her my masculinity and my attractiveness but she seemed unimpressed. Must be a lesbian. I mean, how else can she be resisting my charms?

"If that's how you want it. I'll be sure to inform Mr Banner of your lack of participation. I'm sure he'll love to have you back after school for detention. I'm quite happy to do it by myself; I don't think you would be much help anyway." She smiled and then pulled out a piece of paper and began writing. Shit. If I fail this class Carlisle is going to chuck a fit. He made me promise to put my best effort into all my schoolwork this year. Well it wasn't really a promise. He threatened to take away my car unless I kept good grades. If I get a zero there goes my car. My shock and worry turned into anger.

How dare she? This nerdy, weak girl is going to make me lose my car! Maybe she missed the memo that told her that nobody does that to Edward Cullen. Nobody! I am the coolest thing around; she can't do it to me! I'm awesome! Crap! I'm going to have to work with her on this, for the sake of my car. I don't want to though. Maybe I can go without my car for a while. I don't need it that much....No! I definitely need my car. Damn! Isabella ruined everything! I would've been fine if I got paired with someone who I could manipulate, but I got her! She's as stubborn as hell. And now I have to work with her. I can't bear to lose the Volvo. And Esme will be disappointed if she gets called into school again for my behaviour and I hate disappointing Esme.

This does give me an opportunity to irritate Isabella though. If she's forcing me to work with her then I'll just make her regret it. I'll do something so bad that it'll make her want to do it by herself and then if she tries to say I didn't help I'll just say Isabella said not to. I mentally patted myself on the back. Cullen you are a genius! I'm surprised you didn't think of that sooner instead of worrying about Carlisle and Esme's reactions. Just as I was about to tell her that I would help the bell rang. I didn't want to hang around after the bell went so I left and decided to tell her tomorrow. Gives me another excuse to mess with her anyway, and, well, I am an opportunist.

**There's EPOV for that day. Next chapter we'll see his POV for the argument/fight. Reviews welcome.**

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thanks for reading and a special thank you to those who review. Thanks for the reviews so far they have all been great and I am so pleased with the response's to my story. **

**EPOV**

"Shit! Edward why are you in such a hurry to get to school today? Usually Emmett's the excited one." Jazz asked as he grabbed the front console and held on while I screeched into the parking lot. I saw Emmett stick his finger up at Jasper in my review mirror. I grinned.

"I gotta find Isabella and tell her that I'm going to work with her." I said as I parked my car. My talk with my parent's last night confirmed my fears. No participation, no car. I had to find Isabella and tell her I was in.

Emmet let out a huge breath. "That couldn't have waited until Biology?"

"No. If I do it now, I'll have extra time to annoy her." I grinned and grabbed my stuff.

"Edward don't you think you're going a little crazy with this stuff?" Em asked. I was about to chew him out and tell him to mind his own business when Jazz stepped in.

"Em, look, Edward's just having a little fun. If she can't handle the heat, she shouldn't have stepped up to bat." I nodded in agreement and we headed inside. I looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of her but I couldn't see her.

"Look guys, what did Isabella do to deserve this? I mean it's not like she did anything to you Edward, so why pick on her?" Emmett continued pressing his point.

"Emmett, it's just fun to do. You know I love getting reaction from people and she has some of the best ones. When did you start defending girls you barely know, Emmett?" I snapped.

"Ok...ok" he held up his hands in surrender, "I just feel someone should stand up for her. I'm not going to go against you Edward but I feel a little sorry for her." I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of Isabella, there she is now." Jasper nodded to a spot behind my back. I turned and spotted her over by some lockers talking to someone. I grinned at my boys before moving quickly through the crowd until I was right behind her. I recognised who she was talking to now; Angela Webber. This just gets better and better. I watched Angela's eyes go wide and into a panic as she saw me. Now that is a good reaction. Slowly Isabella turned around to see what had captured her friend's attention.

"Well, well, well if it isn't ugly and fugly. Having a nerd's meeting are we?" I smirked down at them and Isabella looked daggers at me while Angela looked like she was about to cry. Isabella grabbed Angela's arm to pull her away.

"Ignore it Angela, it's what I do." Yes but you don't do a very good job. I decided to have a little fun with them.

"Ignore me! Ha! Impossible. She can't ignore me because she wants me. But sadly, she hasn't realised that for her I am untouchable." I narrowed my eyes at them, "I only date the finest and she is far from fine. I mean look at her ugly glasses, buckteeth, boring hair, plain, frumpy clothes. Just look at her! She's the epitome of ugly nerd. I'm surprised Ben stuck it out this long, and that he even asked her out at all. Even nerdy ones like him are meant to have standards." I watched the tears flow down Angela's face before she turned away and ran to hide. Isabella called after her but she kept going.

"Best reaction ever!" I laughed. I hadn't made someone cry since I kicked Emmett in the balls at his birthday three years ago. I started walking back to my friends satisfied that I had caused some damage.

"Cullen!" Isabella called but I ignored her. She repeated it and I ignored her again. Some of the people closest to us had started to watch. "Hey Cullen you pussy bitch how about you turn around and face me? Or are you afraid of a little girl?" The hallway went dead quiet. I can't believe she called me out publicly like that. I turned. I saw her standing about ten feet away, her eyes hard and her fists clenched.

"What did you say?"she laughed.

"You heard me. . What right do you have to insult her like that? To humiliate her in front of her peers when she did nothing, absolutely nothing, to you?" I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. Me, a pussy bitch? Hello no!

"I can do whatever I want, Isabella you don't control me. I can say whatever I want to whomever I want." She walked close enough that I could practically feel the waves of anger rolling off her.

"Oh yeah?" she got a little closer.

"Yeah. What you going to do about it?" I almost laughed. She thinks she's so tough, but she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"This" she spat and the next moment I felt her fist come in contact with my nose and I fell to the ground, crying out in pain. She punched me! Bitch, punched me! Shit, it was bleeding! I clutched my nose. She put a lot of force behind that punch and I was really feeling the effects of it. So much for not hurting a fly. Shit that hurts! I looked up at her when she grabbed my shirt."Don't mess with me. Because I will beat you." She seethed before walking off. I groaned and let my head fall onto the ground. That punch really bloody hurt! I didn't know girls had that kind of power. I can't believe she hit me! In school, in front of people, no less.

I felt Emmett and Jasper pull me up and I stalked off to the bathrooms with them following. As soon as Emmett shut the door they burst out laughing.

"You just got decked by a girl! A girl! Knocked to the ground from a punch in the nose...from a girl! That was so hot! God it was hilarious..." Jasper doubled over and was trying to calm down. Emmett however, wasn't even trying.

"Owned by a girl! She totally owned you! Made you her bitch! So funny! Jazz you're right that was totally hot! I guess she doesn't need to be defended coz she is doing a pretty good job! Damn. I hope they got that on video..." Emmett burst out laughing and gripped the vanity for support. He was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Thanks for the support assholes..." I mumbled. My ego had taken a severe blow. I looked at myself in the mirror. Thankfully the bleeding stopped but my nose was going a light purple colour. I grabbed some toilet paper to clean up the blood.

"God, Edward, you must be losing your touch! She didn't even seem fazed by you. She can totally hold her own with you too! She hurled the insults back. I like her." Jasper laughed. Jasper likes her? But she's ugly and nerdy. Jasper must be messing with me. Losing my touch? Hell no! She's just feistier than the others. I finished cleaning the blood off my face and washed my hands.

"Me too. She is so cool!" Emmett agreed. "So what you going to do now, Edward? Move onto a new victim?"

"No!" I replied, shocked. Things were just getting good. Jasper and Emmett looked at me confused.

"She punched you." Jasper said like it would prove something.

"Bloody hurt too." I rubbed my nose and they snickered."Why would I stop when things are just getting started?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that she punched you and that she isn't intimidated by you or afraid of you. You irritating her doesn't seem to affect her either. Like I said man, maybe you're just losing your touch." Jasper shrugged.

"I'm not losing anything; she's just different to the others. I will crack her though. I'm not losing my touch, I will get her. Or should I say get to her?" I'm not doing this just out of entertainment anymore. This is about having power. Right now, I hate to admit it, but she has the power and I hate it. I will gain the power back and I will prove to her that she should be bowing down to me. I won't stop until I break her. It should only be a matter of time.

**There you go! Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thanks again for reviews. Over thirty now woo hoo! Thanks for reading now here's chapter 10.**

**BPOV**

I had Biology second period and English first. I was glad because it would give me an opportunity to apologise to Angela. I really felt like it was my fault she had to endure Edward. If I hadn't responded to him and made myself his favourite toy, Ange wouldn't have been hurt. I sat down in my seat hoping she wouldn't be angry with me. She came in and sat down next to me slowly. I waited until she settled before speaking.

"Ange, I'm so sorry that happened to you. I didn't mean for him to say those things to you. It's my fault. I was going to come after you but I got a little...tied up. Please forgive me I didn't—"Angela cut me off.

"Bella you have nothing to apologise for. Edward is the one who should be apologising, not you. He's the one who made me cry. Ben found me and cheered me up though." She smiled. "I've never seen him so angry. Wait, what do you mean tied up." I blushed and she eyed me suspiciously.

"Well, I was really angry and I kind of...punched him." I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?"

"_IwasreallyangryandIpunchedhim."_ I said in a rush.

"I'm sorry Bella you're going to have to speak normally so I can understand you."

I sighed. "I punched him." She looked at me.

"You punched him?" she clarified.

"Yep. In the nose." Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"You're serious. You punched Edward Cullen, in the nose, during school?" She sounded incredulous.

"Um, yes?"

"I love you!" she laughed and hugged me. "Why did you punch him though?"

"He made you cry, which made me angry and I just sorta...snapped." My voice squeaked on the last word as she hugged me tighter.

"I can't believe you did that for me. No one has ever punched someone for me." I laughed then she gasped and released her hold on me. "Bella, you shouldn't have done it. You're going to get in so much trouble. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have been laughing, this is serious. I'll get you out of it. I'll tell the principal you accidentally punched him. Yeah, you're hand just slipped. Or I could tell him you were about to fall over and your fist just slipped out and whacked him on the nose. That's the most believable one because with your history of clumsiness it's realistic." She looked at me and smiled. I started laughing. Angela was going to lie to the principal to get me out of trouble...she really is a sweet girl.

"That's nice of you but you don't need to do that. Alice, Rose and I went over it and Edward isn't going to say anything. His ego is too big to go to the principal and say that a girl knocked him to the ground."

"Oh that's lucky. Wait, you knocked him to the ground!? Remind me to never get on your bad side!" she shrieked and the teacher raised her eyebrows at us.

"Uh sorry..." we mumbled and we both blushed. We looked at each other and giggled before turning to our books.

I was glad Angela wasn't mad at me and that she didn't hold me responsible. While we were walking to Biology she explained that she was only angry at Edward. When we got to the lab he was sitting at mine and his desk, with a very red, very swollen nose. I am so proud of myself. Angela and I giggled before going to our separate desks. He waited until I sat down before talking to me.

"I reconsidered and I have decided to work with you on our project."I raised my eyebrows. That was definitely not what I was expecting. I was expecting an apology, maybe a snide comment but not that. He didn't even sound like an asshole, he sounded...pleasant, like a nice person. Then he had to go and ruin it. "But we aren't working at the library. There's no way I'm being seen in public with you." 

"I don't think you have the authority to dictate where we work on our project." I told him.

"What makes you think that?" he scoffed

"The bruise that's beginning to form on your nose." I said smugly. Now that I was closer I could see that his nose was also a light shade of purple, and if I knew my bruises, which I did, it would be a deeper shade tomorrow. He opened his mouth but shut it again stupidly. "However, I am willing to accept your proposal, but not because you've got anything over me. We can't work at the library because Angela's mother is the librarian and after your little stunt this morning I'd rather not be seen with you in front of her. She might think we are friends and I would very much like to not lose my friend because her mother thinks I hang out with the wrong people." If I lost Angela as my friend I would be devastated. There is no way I am losing Angela because of the dickhead next to me.

"Well then where are we going to work?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know, genius, got any ideas?"

"No." He seemed confused.

"Didn't think so. Hmmm, do you have internet at your house?" I wondered if he would be willing to let me into his home, especially after this morning.

"Nuh uh. No way are you coming to my house. Not a chance." he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well then I guess its option two." I really didn't like option two. Not in the slightest.

'Which is?" he eyed me warily and pushed away a piece of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

"My house". He looked disgusted and I felt like hitting him again. My house may not be a mansion but it's not a hole either. "I don't live in a shack so there's no need to look like I've asked you to sleep with a homeless man's blankets. I don't like it anymore than you do, in fact I like it even less. But we have to do this project and I can't think of anywhere else to do it, seeing as you aren't volunteering your house."

"Fine." He huffed and crossed his arms. "When are we doing this?"

"What about tomorrow after school, Friday after school and on the weekend?" I suggested.

"You expect me to give up my afternoons and weekend to spend time with you?"

"Yes I do, prick. It's not like I asked you to go to dinner or something, that only happens in your dreams and my nightmares. This is a grade. Do you think I want to spend my time with a whiny, egocentric asshole that makes me want to break things? No. I'd much rather be spending my time with decent human beings. So shut the hell up. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can be rid of you."

"Fine. You make it sound like you dislike me or something. But that's impossible. I am the hottest thing in Forks and everybody likes me. Are you this bitchy to everyone or is it just that time of the month?" he said conceitedly. Stupid, arrogant prick!

"In case my fist crashing into your nose didn't clarify things for you I'll tell you in words you should understand. I don't like you. You are an arrogant, selfish, witless bastard who is so self absorbed I'm surprised you've realised that there are other people on the planet besides you. You make it sound like you are this great guy who is so cool, but you're not. You are the definition of the word asshole. Does that clarify things for you?"

He smirked and then nodded. He really doesn't get it. I punch him and he continues harassing me! Maybe he has a death wish or has some sort of medical condition.

"Yes. But...the lady doth protest too much, methinks." He smirked and my mouth dropped open. He knows Shakespeare? Now that is surprise.

"Hamlet? Really? You can't come up with original comebacks so you have to resort to Shakespeare? That is sad. I didn't even know you could read. I thought your species was rather unintelligent. But you proved me wrong. I now know that you do have a brain, you just choose not to use it." I exclaimed and smiled at him.

"You're so funny, Isabella. Too bad you're a bitch, though." He said tightly. I laughed. He really is an idiot. I still find it hard to believe he read Hamlet. Maybe he saw the play or watched the movie. There is a movie somewhere...I think. There must be something wrong with him though. I mean how many people get punched then keep coming back for more? Not many that I can think of. I'll just make sure that he regrets ever starting with me. And if he gets punched some more along the way...well, that's his problem.

**There's chapter ten for you. Don't be afraid to .**

**xoxox **

**quietlieshere **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. The story is going better than I expected andf your reviews are awesome. **

**BPOV**

You can do this. You can do this. I was currently standing next to my truck, working up the courage to go and find Edward. Normally I would've been confident, but today he was coming over to my house, and my home is a very personal thing to share. I had gone around yesterday making sure everything was immaculate and he wouldn't be able to fault it. C'mon Bella, you can do this. Just get it over with, like a bandaid. I took a deep breath and walked over to his Volvo, trying to look confident. I looked around but he wasn't there.

"Stupid prick! I told him to be here. Bastard probably messing with me. Pathetic..." I cursed him under my breath and was startled by laughter from behind me. I whirled round and saw Emmett McCarty leaning up against the car and staring at me. I blushed. I hoped he wouldn't be angry because I was cussing his best friend.

"I'm Emmett, you must be Isabella." He pushed off the car and held out his hand. I eyed him suspiciously, wondering if he was a jerk like Edward. He grinned and chuckled.

"Relax, I won't hurt you. Edward's the prick out of Jazz, me and him, but you already know that." I giggled and shook his hand.

"Call me Bella. I hate Isabella, it's such a mouthful."

He smiled. "Bella, it is then. So why are you over here at Edward's Volvo? Going to spray paint dickhead on the side or are you going to sock him to the nose again?" he laughed and I blushed. I can't believe he saw that and is still talking to me.

"Um no, he's my biology partner and um, we have to work on a project. I'm going to get him to follow me to my house so we can work on it."

"Damn, I really wanted you to hit him again. That was awesome by the way. The only thing that could have made it better was if you continued and beat the shit out of him." he laughed and I joined in. "Edward is actually working on a project? Huh, weird. I thought he was always going to be an unmotivated ass but apparently I'm wrong. He's going to use his brain for the first time." He teased and I giggled.

"He said he wouldn't at first but then he changed his mind. I don't know why though, maybe he didn't want a detention." I shrugged and Emmett appeared deep in thought before he shook his head and smiled down at me.

"So, whose your blonde friend, that I see with you sometimes?" he asked animatedly.

"You interested in Rosalie?" I smiled and he blushed. Rose is going to scream when she hears that Emmett, the object of her fantasies, was asking about her. I think it's cute, Emmett seems really nice. I can definitely imagine them as a couple.

"Maybe..." he sang and smiled. He leaned back on the car and I followed suit. I was really at ease with Emmett. "So her name's Rosalie?" he prodded.

'Yep. Rosalie Hale." I smiled at him.

"Got a boyfriend?" he asked shy again.

"Nope." I grinned at him and he sported one of his own.

"Emmett! What are you doing?!" I jumped, startled and leaned off the car, nearly tripping as I turned around.

"Relax, Eddie," he boomed and I covered laugh with a cough. "I was just talking to this fine young lady right here." He slung an arm round my shoulders and I blushed and smiled up at him. Edward looked homicidal.

"Emmett..." he said tightly, looking between Emmett and me.

"Chill, dude! I'll see you later." He smiled at me and clapped Edward on the back before running over to a massive Jeep. He turned.

"Oh, Bella, we should totally hang out sometime." I nodded and blushed and he waved before getting in his car. I sighed and turned to face Edward, who still looked deadly.

"You can just follow me to my house; I think that would be easiest."

"Whatever" he huffed and got in his car. I rolled my eyes and ran to get back into my truck, waving at Emmett as he left the parking lot. I started my car and pulled out, watching through my rear-view mirror as Edward followed me. Emmett was nothing like Edward. Emmett was nice and funny, I could definitely see myself being friends with him. Rose would be thrilled when I told her what happened. He definitely seemed interested in her. Maybe when we hang out I can invite Rose and Alice along and introduce them. Maybe push the romance along a bit. Hehe...Swan you are a diabolical genius. I grinned and pulled into my driveway.

I chuckled by my amusement died when I saw Edward Cullen getting out of his car, reminding me that I would have to spend the next couple of hours with him, in my house. I waited until he was a few feet from me before walking to the front door and unlocking it. I could feel him behind me. Once it was open I took a deep breath and stepped inside. He followed, looking around the house, his eyes sweeping past the doors in the hall, to the photos on the wall. I wanted to slap myself; I should have taken them down yesterday. I waited as he inspected all of them before he snorted and turned and I raised my eyebrows.

"If you're finished, you can follow me to the kitchen and we can get started." I walked through to the kitchen.

"I thought we would be working in your bedroom so you can boast to people that you had Edward Cullen in your room." He smirked.

"And why would I contaminate my bedroom with your presence? It's not like it's anything to boast about really, I'm pretty sure half the girls in Forks have had you in their bedroom so it's not like it's a real achievement. If anything I would be boasting that you have never been in my room and thus, have not infected it with herpes." He rolled his eyes and I turned my back to him gathering the equipment we would need to start. I spun around when I heard the fridge door closing and I saw him about to drink orange juice...straight from the carton. I grabbed it from his hands and I scowled at him.

"What the hell, Isabella?" he demanded.

"You can't just come into my house and ignore all the rules of proper etiquette. You can't just come in here and expect to able to drink out of the carton, like you do at your house. I live here as does my father and we do not want your germs in our juice. If you were thirsty you should have asked instead waltzing in here like the rude prick you are, thinking that you own the place." I yelled at him as I poured him a glass and put the carton back in the fridge. He sat down at the table and I sat opposite.

"Shall we get stared or are you going to continue to be an arrogant, little shit about everything?" I asked and he looked defiant. I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to try me.

"Let's get started." He said petulantly and I smiled in triumph.

"Right well, you can get started on this," I pointed to the information I already had and handed him a highlighter, "I want you to highlight all the information you think is relevant to the project. I'm going to look for more info on my laptop." He stared at me for a brief second before narrowing his eyes and uncapping the highlighter. I chuckled inwardly. He didn't even put up a fight, probably because he has realised the sooner he starts working the sooner he can leave. A sign of intelligence at last! I chuckled out loud this time and ignored him when he looked at me. I just hope we could get through today without too much hostility on his behalf. I was willing to be civil...if he was first.

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**

**xoxox **

**quietlieshere**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**A big thank you to readers and reviewers, you really push me. OK this takes place during chapter 10 but it's EPOV. **

**EPOV**

By the time we left the bathroom the hallway was pretty much deserted. I headed off to English after mumbling a quick thanks to Em and Jazz. The classroom was full when I got there and I ignored the stares as I took my seat. After I sat down everybody went back to their conversations. What is it with these people? Have to stick their nose in everybody's business. Isabella will pay for this unwanted attention she's cast on me.

"Edward!" Lauren gasped as she rushed forward to my desk and grabbed my face. "Are you ok? That bitch didn't hurt you did she?"

"Uh..." she pulled my face left and right inspecting for signs of injury. I felt like rolling my eyes. Did she not notice the huge, red thing in the middle of my face?

"Jess, look! Look what she did to his nose! Awww my poor baby, she hurt you perfect nose..." she pulled me into her chest, crushing my face against her boobs.

"Like, OMG!! That is totally not cool. Like definitely not. We have to get her back Loz!" It was the most I had ever heard from Jessica and I understood why she didn't speak very often. If I was unable to speak like a normal person I would shut up most of the time too.

"We will, Jess. We could slap her or put trip her or..." she looked confused for a minute before she continued. "We could do both!" Jessica gasped.

"Like, Lauren, that is, like, the best plan. That is going to be, like so, like funny." I don't know how many likes she used in that sentence and I don't want to know.

"Don't worry Edward, we'll revenge you!" Lauren kissed my cheek then flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked back to her desk, with Jessica following. I frowned. Isn't it avenge?

I spent the whole of first period coming up with different scenarios for Biology. My favourite was the one where she started crying and the one where she said that she realised that I am the coolest, hottest, sexiest thing around and she never should have done anything but worship me. I smiled and saw Isabella and Angela walk into the room. I watched out of the corner of my eye as they looked at me and giggled. Laugh it up girls, it won't last long. We'll see whose laughing in the end. As soon as Isabella sat down I pounced.

"I reconsidered and I have decided to work with you on our project, but we aren't working at the library. There's no way I'm being seen in public with you." If she thinks there is any way I am working with her in the library, she is highly mistaken. I might have but after this morning I don't want to be thought of as the idiot who works with the girl who beat him up. That wouldn't be good for my reputation. The fact that she is the school nerd doesn't help it either.

"I don't think you have the authority to dictate where we work on our project." She sniffed. Oh and she does? She thinks she got all the power now? I'll show her. 

"What makes you think that?"

"The bruise that's beginning to form on your nose." She smirked and I opened my mouth to argue but she did have me there. As of this morning she has most of the control. Not for long though. She continued. "However, I am willing to accept your proposal, but not because you've got anything over me. We can't work at the library because Angela's mother is the librarian and after your little stunt this morning I'd rather not be seen with you in front of her. She might think we are friends and I would very much like to not lose my friend because her mother thinks I hang out with the wrong people." Oh and it would be so terrible if you got in trouble wouldn't it? If life wasn't perfect for you, Isabella.

"Well then where are we going to work?" I asked.

"I don't know, genius, got any ideas?" Why would I have any ideas? It's not like I actually do this group stuff normally. I told her no. I zoned out for a second wondering if she always took control over group projects or if it was just because it was me. It took me a moment to realise she was speaking and I managed to catch the end of it.

"...at your house?"

I shot down that idea right away. She is not coming to my house. Nobody has been to my house except for Em and Jazz. Like I'm going to invite her over! Just because I'm doing the assignment doesn't mean I'm inviting her over so we can have a tea party.

"Well then I guess its option two." She sounded like she liked this idea less than the last one.

"Which is?" I watched her and pushed a stray piece of hair out of my eyes.

"My house" She said dejectedly. Her house! As in the place where she sleeps, eats and lives? The place where the nerd lives? Uggh! I guess my contempt must have shown on my face because she started berating me. "I don't live in a shack so there's no need to look like I've asked you to sleep with a homeless man's blankets. I don't like it anymore than you do, in fact I like it even less. But we have to do this project and I can't think of anywhere else to do it, seeing as you aren't volunteering your house." If it is the last choice and I suppose her house won't be rat infested or stacked to the ceiling with books...actually it probably will be stacked with books, but I guess I'll just have to go along with it.

"Fine. When are we doing this?" How about never? I had a feeling she wouldn't like that option though.

"What about tomorrow after school, Friday after school and on the weekend?" I predicted the after school shit but she also expects me to give up my weekend? For school? For her?

"You expect me to give up my afternoons and weekend to spend time with you?" I asked incredulously. She started on me instantly, pretty much calling me a pussy who irritates her to the point of violence. "Fine. You make it sound like you dislike me or something. But that's impossible. I am the hottest thing in Forks and everybody likes me. Are you this bitchy to everyone or is it just that time of the month?" I smirked at her, trying to get her to bite. She didn't disappoint.

"In case my fist crashing into your nose didn't clarify things for you I'll tell you in words you should understand. I don't like you. You are an arrogant, selfish, witless bastard who is so self absorbed I'm surprised you've realised that there are other people on the planet besides you. You make it sound like you are this great guy who is so cool, but you're not. You are the definition of the word asshole. Does that clarify things for you?" I nodded and tried not to laugh. She sounded vicious but sometimes she just looked so...innocent. She thinks I'm stupid, huh? I'll show her.

"Yes. But...the lady doth protest too much, methinks" I watched her mouth drop open in shock and I mentally high fived myself. Score for Cullen!

"Hamlet? Really?" So she knows the quote? I expected her to, but usually the chicks stick to Romeo and Juliet. "You can't come up with original comebacks so you have to resort to Shakespeare? That is sad. I didn't even know you could read. I thought your species was rather unintelligent. But you proved me wrong. I now know that you do have a brain, you just choose not to use it." She recovered quickly. I couldn't think of anything better because she did stump me so I replied with the wit of a five year old.

"You're so funny, Isabella. Too bad you're a bitch, though." I said hearing her laugh as I turned away. I cursed myself for making such a fool of myself. She said you were witless, Cullen, no need to prove it to her. Maybe I am losing my touch...no, no. I will beat this. I can beat this. I've just got to be smart about it. I'm smart...I can beat this.

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review (they help Edward grow brain cells...) :D**

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Over 50 now Wooo! This is EPOV for chapter 11 as well as some extra. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

"Mr Cullen, Mr Whitlock, at my desk now!" Jasper and I looked at each other and grinned. Tody wasn't the first time we had gotten in trouble in Spanish. "How many times have I warned you two about talking in class? Did you even copy the notes down like I asked?" we nodded and held up our books as proof. "Hmmm. Very well then, you may go. But today is your last warning. If I catch you one more time disobeying my orders you will be getting a detention and a phone call home."

"Yes, Miss." We said and she eyed us suspiciously before waving us off. As soon as we were out of earshot we burst out laughing.

"Still got our charms, eh Cullen?" he said clapping me on the back. I smiled at him and nodded. "You wanna do something this afternoon?"

"I can't." I replied.

"Why not?"

"I have to go to Isabella's house and work on our Biology project." I sighed.

"Dude, you are actually working?" I glared at him. I got enough crap from Isabella, I don't need it from my friends. "Sorry, sorry, just surprising that's all."

"I know. I'm surprised myself actually." I relaxed and opened the doors into car park. "See you later man?"

"Yeah, see ya." He ran off to his car and I headed to mine. Oh no. No, no, no! It's not...it is. I saw Emmett leaning on my car talking very excitedly to Isabella. I closed my eyes hoping it was a dream, but it wasn't. Why is it always Emmett? I was close enough to hear their conversation now.

"Got a boyfriend?" I growled. Why the hell does Emmett want to know? I thought he was interested in the blonde one. Why is he asking her? Unless, maybe...No! There is no way Em is interested in here. But look at that smile. He's going to crack his face with that smile he's giving her. Time to break up this party.

"Emmett! What are you doing?!" I yelled watching as Isabella nearly fell over as she spun around. I must have startled her.

"Relax, Eddie. I was just talking to this fine young lady right here." He put his massive arm around her shoulder and she smiled at him. They've been talking for what, five minutes, and their already buddies? She likes Emmett but she doesn't like me? What's up with that? Emmett raised his eyebrows and I looked between the two, silently asking what the hell he was doing.

"Emmett..."I warned and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Chill, dude! I'll see you later. Oh, Bella, we should totally hang out sometime." He yelled from beside his car. Bella? Since when is she called Bella? Since when does Emmett call her Bella? What does it matter anyway it's not like she'll actually hang out with him. To my surprise though, she nodded.

"You can just follow me to my house; I think that would be easiest." She sighed. I acknowledged her and quickly got in my car. Why does she get along so well with Emmett and not with me? HE's just like me popular, attractive and...Well okay maybe not exactly like me. He never picks on her...or anyone really for that matter. But still what's Emmett got that I don't? She seems to think doing a mandatory project with me is a chore, but hanging out with Emmett, no hesitation there. I thought she despised all popular guys? Maybe I'm wrong. I pulled up on the curb as she pulled into the driveway. I followed her in to the house and it wasn't what I expected at all. I looked around the small hallway noticing the stair which probably led up to the bedrooms before my eyes rested on the photos on the wall. There were pictures of her at the beach, with friends, out to dinner and every school photo we had up till now. One in particular caught my eye. She looks so happy, giving the camera a wide smile, one that I have never seen. She looks different, kind of...pretty. My eyes slide to the next one and I snort. She looks about five or six and she is covered in mud and is missing her two front teeth.

"If you're finished, you can follow me to the kitchen and we can get started." I follow her through a door to her right into a tidy kitchen.

"I thought we would be working in your bedroom so you can boast to people that you had Edward Cullen in your room." I tease her and she scoffs.

"And why would I contaminate my bedroom with your presence? It's not like it's anything to boast about really, I'm pretty sure half the girls in Forks have had you in their bedroom, so it's not like it's a real achievement. If anything I would be boasting that you have never been in my room and thus, have not infected it with herpes." I wanted to tell her to not say that shit out loud. That rumour could spread like wildfire and Edward Cullen is clean. None of that STD crap for me. She focuses on a bundle of stuff she had on the bench and I open the fridge, spying a carton of orange juice. I'm feeling thirsty all of a sudden... I unscrew the lid and shut the door. Just as I'm about to tke a swig the carton is whisked from my grip.

"What the hell, Isabella?" I whine, hoping for a reaction.

"You can't just come into my house and ignore all the rules of proper etiquette. You can't just come in here and expect to able to drink out of the carton, like you do at your house. I live here as does my father and we do not want your germs in our juice. If you were thirsty you should have asked instead waltzing in here like the rude prick you are, thinking that you own the place." She turned and started pouring me a glass and I rolled my eyes behind her back. I took the glass and sat down at the table."Shall we get stared or are you going to continue to be an arrogant, little shit about everything?"

I felt like saying, "I'm going to continue to be an arrogant, little shit about everything" but I decided not to, considering the look she was giving me. "Let's get started." She smiled and I saw a hint of the smile from the picture in the entryway.

"Right well, you can get started on this. I want you to highlight all the information you think is relevant to the project. I'm going to look for more info on my laptop." She handed me a highlighter and some sheets of paper before turning to her laptop. After a moment I got started on my task, hoping this would go really fast.

We had been silently working for about an hour before my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket glancing at the caller ID. Emmett. She looked up from her work.

"Uh, can I take this?" I asked wondering if she would deny me.

"Why are you asking me permission? It's not like I'm your boss" No but you are very bossy. I flipped the phone open and walked into the hallway.

"Emmett." I greeted him.

"Edward, you still with Bella?" What did the oaf want now?

"Yes, why are you calling her Bella?"

"Because she asked me to." She asked him to? I wonder if she would let me if I asked her? "Can you put her on the phone?"

"No. No way am I letting her touch my phone." I shook my head even though he couldn't see me.

"Edward, don't be an asshole. Put her on the phone. Or I'll keep bugging you." He threatened.

"I can handle that."

"Can you, really? Can you handle it when I start calling you in the middle of the night?""

"I'll turn my phone off." I said smugly.

"Fine. I'll just tell Esme what you've been doing at school all week." Damn he had me there. Esme was all about respecting women and if she finds out what I've been doing, she'll kill me.

"Uggh. I hate you. Hang on." he laughed. I walked into the kitchen and thrust my phone out to Isabella. She looked up at me confused. "Emmett." I said and she frowned and took the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I'm good Emmett. Why exactly did you want to talk to me?" she laughed. "Tomorrow afternoon? I'm working on our project." She paused while Emmett said something on the other line. She shook her head.

"Uhh. Alice and Rose will want to go but maybe I should just stay home..." I tried to work out what was going on but was having no luck.

"I don't know..." she sounded doubtful. I tried to hear what Emmett was saying but I had no luck. "Fine. I'll go." She sighed. "Bye Emmett." She handed me back the phone and I walked back out to the hallway.

"What was that about?" I whispered as I shut the door.

"Tomorrow Bella and her friends are coming to hang out with Jasper, you and me at La Push. She didn't want to come and it's because of you." He accused.

"She never actually said that..." I defended myself.

"Yes but why else wouldn't she want to go? She hasn't got anything against anyone but you. I want you to stop being such an asshole to her all the time and to try to be nice. I really like her and she's going to introduce me to her blonde friend. It would be really hard to date Rosalie when my friend is being a prick to her best friend. I don't want to mess this up. She's really nice, Edward, you'd like her if you tried. "

"What if I don't want to try?" I asked mutinously. Em wasn't being fair. He played the "Don't do this for her, do it for me" card without actually saying the actual words. I could tell he was inferring it though.

"Please, Edward? Please make an effort. I really like this girl." He knew he was winning, I could hear it in his voice.

"You've never met her." I pointed out. It was my last hope.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" he asked. No. Maybe lust at first sight...

"Em, you sound like a girl."

"I know. But I want to give this a chance."

I took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll try." I sighed.

"That wasn't so hard was it, Eddie? I suggest you apologise first, that might help. Grovelling and begging also works..." And we went back to Emmett's usual self. He can go from being an absolute girl, talking about his feelings and shit, to a dude in about three seconds. Jazz and I really should buy him some balls as he seems to have lost his.

"Shut up, Em." I said and hung up the phone before he could say anything else. I could be nice. I'll apologise like Emmett said. Then I'll try to keep the insults to a minimum. I highly doubt I'll end up liking her though; she's just so different from the girls I usually like. I can put on a happy face for Em, though. If I just remind myself who I'm doing this for everything will be ok.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome...**

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. This is BPOV from the end of chapter 13 and on.**

**BPOV**

Edward left the room to take a call and I took the opportunity to have a break. I stretched my legs and got myself a drink of water, before sitting back down. I waited for a few minutes to see if Edward was going to come back in. He didn't and I sighed. The past hour had been pleasant, well as pleasant as it could when the very attractive object of your nightmares is sitting at your kitchen table. We had both worked silently which was fine by me, but I did find it a little...unnerving. I stared at my screen until a silver phone was thrust into my face. I looked up and saw Edward standing there, with an exasperated look on his face. Why was he trying to shove his phone up my nose?

"Emmett." He answered my silent question and I took the phone hesitantly. Emmett was asking for me?

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed, "How are you, m'darling?" He asked in an crappy English accent.

I laughed at his pompous tone. "I'm good Emmett. Why exactly did you want to talk to me?"

"Well, I'd like to cash in on that shindig you promised me this afternoon. What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?"

"Tomorrow afternoon? I clarified.

"Yep."

"I'm working on our project." I wouldn't be able to go out tomorrow, even though I wanted to. I couldn't just blow off Edward after I'd practically forced him to work on our project. Especially to go hang out with Emmett.

"Not anymore you're not. Neither is Eddie. You and your friends are coming with Jazz, Ed and I to La Push. Do you think you guys would want to go?" he asked. He sounded very excited but I wasn't sure if I should go. It would mean spending time with Edward, with no school related safety barriers. How would he react to me hanging out with his friends? With hanging out like we were a group? I shook my head. That would not go down well.

"Uhh. Alice and Rose will want to go but maybe I should just stay home..." I tried to excuse myself from the outing.

"No way. I want to hang out with you as well. Plus you have to introduce me to your friends. Look I know you don't want to go because of Edward but I'll make sure he behaves himself. Please, Bella?" I could almost see him pouting on the other end.

"I don't know..." I said but my resolve was wavering.

"I pinkie promise that Edward will not be difficult. I'll make him be civil. Please Bella? Pretty please, with sugar on top?"

I sighed. I just couldn't win. "Fine. I'll go."

"Yay!" Emmett yelled. "It'll be all right, Bella. You'll have fun." I doubted that. "Bye-bye now." He sang.

"Bye Emmett" I said dully and handed Edward back his phone. I put my head in my hands. What have I done? I'm so screwed. Alice and Rose will be happy though. They have secretly pined after those two for years and now they've got themselves a date. Well a kind of date. Me, I've got a date with the evil incarnate who insists on torturing me. Why is God so cruel that he must kill me slowly and painfully? I looked up at the roof and shook my fist at it. "Smite me now, you bastard! Lightning, drowning, hell, I'd even take death by peas! Please? No answer? Didn't think there would be. Lazy bastard."

"I don't think he likes that, you know. He might actually kill you now." Someone sniggered. I shrieked and tried to get up but my foot got stuck on the table leg and I crashed to the floor with a loud "oof". I looked towards the voice and saw Edward howling with laughter, leaning against the doorframe for support. I was stared at him slack jawed because this was real laughter, not the contemptuous snort he usually does, but real laughter. It was beautiful. It was the first time I had heard him laugh like that and I was astounded. I never thought he could sound like that; so...at ease. He walked over, still chortling and held out his hand. I looked at it. What was he after?

"Do you want a hand?" he asked, his tone the complete opposite to what I was used to. I looked up at him and my mouth fell open wider and he chuckled. I shook my head and grabbed his hand. I felt an electric current run through my arm and I shivered. That was weird. I wonder if he felt it too.

"Um, thanks..." I said once a righted myself.

"No problem." He smiled a smile so beautiful I felt my breathing hitch. I had never seen that one before, just his sardonic, little smirk. I stared at him noticing that one side of his smile reached up higher than the other. "Are you alright?" he asked and I realised that I had been staring at him.

"I'm f-fine..." I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Ok." We stood there, awkwardly on my part, before he broke the silence. "I should get going..." I looked up.

"Yeah," I glanced at the clock, "Shit it's nearly four thirty! I need to get dinner started before Charlie gets home. I'll walk you out." I mumbled. We walked in silence to the door, which I opened for him and he stepped out.

"Well, today was good." He said and I looked at the ground.

"Yeah."

"See you tomorrow." I took a deep breath and looked up to see him smiling his lopsided smile again.

"See you." I smiled back and he jogged off the porch. As soon as he was in the car I shut the door and slid down to the ground. Whatever Emmett said to him, it worked. He was pleasant for the last ten minutes. Not the asshole Edward I've seen. He actually seemed nice, like someone I could be friends with. He's only doing it because of Emmett, I reminded myself. But I suppose if he's nice I'll have to be nice, despite whatever his motivations are. I wonder what tomorrow will be like. It should be fun the girls and I haven't been down to the beach in ages. Crap... I still have to call them and see if they can make it tomorrow. I scrambled up off the floor and went to the kitchen, dialling Rose's number first. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rose. It's Bella."

"Oh hey. How was this afternoon? Is Edward still there? Did he do something? If he did I'll be over there before you can say look out for your nuts..." she said darkly.

"No, nothing like that. I have to tell you something and then ask you something."

"Ok then."

I told her all about my afternoon and I was right, she did scream when I told her about Emmett asking about her. In fact, she screamed so loud I had to hold the receiver away from my ear. She also screamed when I told her what the plan was for tomorrow. She started hyperventilating and I had to calm her down over the phone. When I told her about Edward after the phone call she was immediately cautious.

"Bella, be careful around him. You know what he is like to you normally and he could go back to that after tomorrow. You never know. Just don't say anything he can use against you." I rolled my eyes. Like I was stupid enough to do that. He was only nice to me for like ten minutes. Why would I drop my guard? Who does she take me for? I told her this and she sighed.

"I know Bella; I'm just looking out for you."

"And I love you for it."

She giggled. "Gotta go Bella, love you!"

"Bye Rose. Love you too." I hung up and took a deep breath before calling Alice. She was even worse. She screamed at everything. I'm surprised I wasn't deaf by the end. She was also very excited about tomorrow. When I told her about Edward's personality change she wasn't worried at all.

"Bella this is perfect. I know you and him are going to end up together! I know it. You two are perfect for each other!" I blushed. I used to think like that and it would be nice to...but no. Stay in reality, Bella.

"Alice, be reasonable!" I scoffed and she snorted.

"I am. You'll see. You'll see I'm right in the end. I'm so excited. I wonder if Jasper will notice me. Do you think he will? I hope he does. He's gorgeous, isn't he? I want to..." I listened to Alice chatter on about Jasper for another fifteen minutes before we hung up. I sighed and leant against the wall. At least they were excited. Don't get me wrong though, I was excited, but I couldn't help but feel a little anxious, about everything, including Edward.

**Thanks again for reading. Don't forget to review...(it makes Alice stop screaming)**

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thanks for reading. This is BPOV during lunch before they go to La Push.**

**BPOV**

"Oh my god!" Rosalie squealed and Alice looked around wildly. "There they are!"

'Where? I can't see them!" Alice replied jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes. Ever since they picked me up this morning they have talked about nothing but Emmett and Jasper. They made me repeat my conversations with Emmett yesterday six times! Six freaking times! "Oh I see them! Are they looking? If they look should we wave? What do we do Bella?" They turned to me with frantic eyes.

"First," I grabbed their elbows and dragged them to our seats. "We sit down. Then, you calm the hell down. You're lucky they didn't look at you because they would have seen two hyper, weirdo stalkers hoping to go back to their house to steal a pair of their boxers!"

They glared at me. "We're not that bad." Rose argued and I choked on my drink.

"Rose, you called me at midnight last night to ask if I thought Emmett would like the smell or cherries on you." She blushed and looked down, while Alice sniggered, drawing my attention to her. "Alice you can't talk. The first thing you asked me when I got out of the car was if I knew if Jasper wore boxers or briefs." She coughed and stopped laughing.

"Bella you swore not to bring that up!" I just shrugged.

"That was between me and you. You still haven't answered it by the way." Rose giggled.

"I'm not going to either. How would I know, anyway? I've never said a word to the guy, how am I meant to know his underwear preference?"

"Well, you look at his ass and you judge it. See, I think Jasper is wearing briefs because the jeans cling to his ass in such a way that it outlines..."

"Stop, stop." I shook my head trying to clear it before grabbing her hand, which she had been pointing in Jasper's bum's direction. "Alice! He's nearly at the end of the line. Do you really want him to turn around and see you ogling his bum? Because that would not help the normal chick facade you're trying to maintain." I hissed and she scowled at me.

"Guys, guys, guys! They're coming this way! Act normal!" Rosalie gushed in a frantic voice. I looked past Alice and sure enough, all three of them were heading this way with their food. I turned before they could spot me and made conversation with Alice and Rose, making it look like we hadn't even noticed them. I had been keeping my thoughts away from Edward, not wanting to let myself dwell on him. If they came over here, and it looked like they were, it would be the test to see if he really was going to be nice to me or if yesterday was just a way to mess with my head. I simultaneously saw my friends eyes go wide and felt an arm around my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Emmett beaming at me, I grinned and his eyes slid behind me, where Rosalie and Alice sat, silent.

"Bella!" he said, "It's been too long" I giggled and I watched as Jasper sat down across from Alice and Edward sat across from me. I quickly slid my eyes back to Emmett.

"Hey, Emmett. These are my friends, Alice and Rosalie." I turned and pointed to each of them while mouthing 'calm down' to both of them. They were wide eyed and I don't think they were breathing, but at my words they took deep breath and their shoulders relaxed. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Well this is Edward, as you probably already know," I rolled my eyes and Rose and Alice giggled. "this is Jasper."

"Hi there." He said in a slightly southern accent. I didn't know he was from the south, but then again, I'd never heard him speak before.

"And I'm Emmett. I assume Bella told you about this afternoon?"

"Y-yes." Rose stammered while Alice gawked at him. He smiled at them and they blushed. I smirked. I was usually the one who was stammering blushing.

"I'm assuming your coming then?" He looked between my two best friends.

"Uhh..." Alice stared at him for a second longer before shaking her head. "Yeah we're coming. We haven't been down to the beach in ages."

"Same with us. It should be fun." He paused. "So how long have you guys been friends?" Jasper waved his hand at us I laughed.

"Well I met these two on the first day of school. Alice was talking about cheese and how...beneficial it is and Rose was telling me that Alice is an idiot. I couldn't agree with her more." The boys laughed and Alice gave me a death stare. I laughed and took a swig from my drink. I dropped the cap on the floor and bent down to pick it up. When I had retrieved it I noticed Edward staring at me. I had almost completely forgotten he was here. I saw that Emmett had moved across from Rose and struck up a conversation with her and that Alice and Jasper had done the same. I noticed Edward was still staring at me so I turned to him. I'll see if his politeness continues from yesterday. But I don't really want to, what if he's in an angry mood? I gulped, here goes nothing.

"Lovely weather we are having." I said in a French accent and he snorted.

"You're kinda weird, you know?" I grinned evilly at him.

"I know."

"And that's creepy."

"It's my stalker smile." I informed him and he looked bemused.

"You're what?"

"My stalker smile." I repeated. "You know how most stalkers and really creepy guys have these scary, disturbing smiles? Well that's mine. If I was ever to stalk someone, that's the smile that would be on my face."

"O...k? Do I have a stalker smile?" he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Everybody has a stalker smile."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." He looked around. "What about Newton?" I shuddered.

"Definitely."

He laughed. "You've seen it?"

"It's his regular smile. When he leaves school, he will become a stalker. I have no doubt about it." He laughed again. "Check his school photo if you don't believe me."

"I believe you."

"Good." There was silence between us for a few minutes and I listened to Rose and Emmett's conversation. They were talking about cars, a subject that is lost on me.

"Um, you know how on the weekend I'm meant to be going to your house for our assignment?" I turned back to Edward, wondering what he wanted to know.

"Yeah?" I said slowly.

"Can you come to my house instead? I have to stay home because both of my parents are away and I have to house sit. It's only for the Saturday." Hmmm. Should I enter the lair of the devil or just tell him not to bother about doing it on Saturday?

"Yeah, sure. What time?"

"Nine o'clock." He grinned and I smiled in return. Be careful, Bella, I reminded myself. You don't want to be made a fool of. Edward is only doing this for Emmett. If it wasn't for Emmett he wouldn't even be nice to you. I could see how easy it would be to become friends with Edward when he was being nice. And even worse; I wanted to, even though I knew I shouldn't. I had no idea when he would go back to being an asshole so I had to keep my guard up. I didn't want to end up hurt. I tuned into the conversation the others were having, not wanting to seem anti-social. Jasper and Emmett were really funny and friendly. Why couldn't Edward be more like that?

**There's chapter 15 for you. Next chapter is the outing to La Push. Thanks for reading don't forget to review!!**

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thanks for reading. This is a long ass chapter. Its EPOV and its at La Push. Enjoy.**

**BPOV**

I decided not to apologise to Isabella on Thursday afternoon, but to wait until today while we were at the beach to do it. I had figured out what I was going to say but bringing it up was the problem. I was hoping she would make a sarcastic remark about my behaviour and I could just take it from there, but that didn't happen. I wish she would initiate conversation for once. She did start it today, but I was staring at her, maybe that provoked her into speaking. I laughed remembering how utterly random our conversation was. Stalker smiles? I snorted. Who talks about that stuff? It did please me that she shot down Newton, quickly. I don't know why though. I got my towel out of my car and looked up at the sky. It really was lovely weather. We were lucky it was sunny and we were able to go in the water.

"Eddie. Late as usual." Emmett boomed and I gritted my teeth. "Why are you always the last one to arrive?"

"Emmett how many times have I told you not to..." I had turned around at this point and what I saw shocked me. Isabella and her friends were standing talking to Jasper off in a huddle, but this was not what shocked me. She was in a blue bikini. A bikini. I hadn't noticed before but she has a beautiful body. I looked her up and down noting her long legs and her flat stomach and her perfect....

"Edward! Hello?" I shook my head and drew my eyes away to face Emmett. He grinned at me.

"Stop being a perv and get ready for some Frisbee followed by some football." I rolled my eyes and peeled my shirt off my body and walked over to the huddle, which Emmett had already joined.

"Hey Edward." Jazz greeted at me.

"Hey." I noticed that the other girls were also in bikinis. Huh. Why didn't I notice that before? I shook my head and we spread out. Emmett threw the Frisbee to Alice, who threw to Jazz, who threw to Rose, who threw to me and I threw it to Isabella. Unfortunately it went to her left and as she moved to get it she tripped over her own feet and landed face down in the sand. She groaned then pulled herself off the ground spitting sand out of her mouth. We all started laughing.

"Laugh it up asshole's. I'm going to get the Frisbee." She trudged off muttering about 'having sand in places where sand should never be'. This only made us laugh harder. Once I had calmed down I noticed that Isabella wasn't back yet. I saw her talking to a bunch of big, muscular guys who were all shirtless. And Isabella thinks I have an ego? At least I don't walk around shirtless. I jogged over and the rest of the guys walked behind me. When I got to her I found Isabella in hysterics.

"Isabella?" I asked while eyeing up the guy she was talking to. He was tall and very muscular, with short brown hair. He smiled at me.

"What's up?" she asked still looking at the giant.

"You were getting the Frisbee and you were taking while." I supplied while still eyeing the big guy.

"Oh sorry. Allow me to introduce you. Edward, this is Jacob. Jacob, Edward." He held out his and I gripped it tightly.

"Nice to meet you." I said through gritted teeth.

"And you. You can call me Jake by the way." He motioned behind him. "This is Embry," he pointed to the guy on his left. "And this is Quil" What kind of names are Quil and Embry? I glanced at them and they grinned at me. I nodded at them.

"Hey Bella, what's going on...? Jake!" Alice screamed and ran up to him and hugged him. Rosalie followed suit. So they must all be friends.

"We were walking along the beach when we ran into Bella here." So everyone else can call her Bella but me? Why am I excluded from that? Why does it bother me so much? He looked at Em and Jazz. "Hi I'm Jake and this is Quil and Embry." He pointed his buds out again. Emmett bounced forward and eagerly shook their hands and I resisted the urge not to roll my eyes...or pound him.

He looked them up and down before grinning. "Do you want to play a game of football against us three?" He smiled at me. I stared at him trying to communicate with my mind that I didn't want them around for long. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure." Jacob said and smiled even wider than Emmett. "Unless you're not up for a healthy bit of competition?" Jacob asked and his eyes quickly slid to Bella and the girls, who were now off to the side chatting with Quil and Embry, before he winked at me. He winked at me? I am definitely up for the challenge and I will own his ass. They may look like they are on steroids...come to think of it, they probably are, but I have speed on my side...and Emmett.

"Girls, do you want to be our cheerleaders?" Emmett asked as we set up the playing field.

"No." They said but they came and sat down on the side anyway. I watched as Isabella chatted to Jacob as she walked over. I gritted my teeth. Stupid asshole. I'll show him. As we got into our positions I noticed Jasper heading over to the girls.

"Where you going, Jazz?" I called.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out." He smiled nervously and he looked at the Quileute boys. I understood now, he was intimidated by their muscles. I rolled my eyes; I thought Emmett was the pansy one.

"Ready?" Emmett called and we all nodded our heads. He gave me the signal to go long and I nodded minutely.

"Ok, One, Two, Three, HIKE!" he yelled and I ran forward, just missing being tackled by someone and ran to where the ball was going to land. I caught it and started running to the try line. I was a few metres away, so close; I wonder if this will impress Isabella? I was only a metre away now; about to score, when out of nowhere, I was knocked to the sand by a very large, hard mass. I looked up and saw Jacob on top of me grinning. I blinked at him. He was still staring at me. I tried to push him off but he was too big, realising what I was doing he got up and helped me up.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said not sounding sorry at all.

"Wooo! Go Jake!" Isabella cheered and he winked at me again. I scowled, wanting to beat him even more for being such a smug bastard. We played for about half an hour more before the Quileute guys said they had to leave. Good riddance. Isabella didn't cheer for me once! She cheered for Jacob, though. I sneered as I watched them. Bella went up on her tiptoes and kissed Jacobs cheek and he bent down and hugged her whilst whispering something in her ear. I growled. What is so special about him? He looked over at me and wiggled his fingers, taunting me, before turning and leaving. Isabella came over to us?

"That was fun. It was so good to see Jake again." She sighed. Yeah...no.

"So are you going to go out with him?" I asked impatiently. Everybody turned to me with a puzzled look on their face.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"He was hitting on you." Instead of being thrilled like I thought she would be she burst out laughing. Everyone else did the same. I frowned confused.

"What's so funny?" She looked up at me tears in her eyes.

"He wasn't hitting on me. He was hitting on you." I still didn't get it.

"What?" I asked utterly confused.

She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye, keeping a straight face."Edward," a thrill shot through me when she said my name. I think it was the first time she has ever said it to my face. "Jacob's gay."

"Oh. Oh. Ohhh..." My eyes widened as I finally got what she was telling me. Then my face scrunched up in disgust. They had started laughing at me again. It made sense now. The winking, the smiling, the football. The football! "You let me play football with a gay man!" I screeched at Emmett and they laughed harder.

"Thought...you...knew..."Emmett gasped between laughter. I shuddered. I was underneath a gay man...a lot. "Wait are the other two...?" I hoped to God Jacob was the only gay one.

"Yes" Alice said. I never put much stock in hope.

I shuddered again. I wasn't homophobic or anything but I don't bend that way. And when they tackled me their junk was on my junk and pressed into my butt. It wouldn't have been as bad if they didn't want to start a swordfight or enter the back door.

"Why did you think I sat out?" Jasper laughed.

"I thought you were afraid of their muscles, not their penis." I said. "How did you guys know they were gay?" I asked wondering if I was the only one left out of the joke. The three girls were still in hysterics mumbling stuff about tackles and flirting. I scowled.

"How can you not? How many straight guys do you know walk around with sequins on their shorts?" Emmett asked. They had sequins on their shorts?

"I didn't notice."

"Not to mention, they were all oiled up like Chippendales." Jazz pointed out.

"And one was wearing make-up, I think." I am extremely unobservant. I have no gaydar I am totally screwed. What will happen when I go to college? I made up my mind then and there not to join a fraternity. After this experience I didn't need to be living with a bunch of guys when I have no idea about their sexuality. Not a homophobe but I get enough with the girls, I don't need the guys coming onto me as well.

"C'mon let's go back to the cars." Rose said and I waited for Isabella so we could walk together. I wanted to know what Jacob whispered in her ear at the end, if it wasn't an 'I love you' or a 'Be my girlfriend'.

"Hey. What did Jacob whisper in your ear at the end?" She giggled and I watched her carefully.

"He told me that you were a fine specimen of a man and that he would love to feel your 'buns of steel'. Here." She slipped me a piece of paper and ran off giggling. I looked down at the piece of paper.

If you get the urge, call me. Jacob.

He left his number and I grimaced. Then I noticed there was something else.

P.S-You look great without a shirt but I'd bet you'd look better without pants.

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters**

**Thanks to all those who read and review. Nearly 100 reviews! Here's chapter 16.**

**EPOV**

When I caught up to the group, and the shock wore off, they were choosing where to go for dinner.

"I don't want Thai food." Alice said and crossed her arms.

"What about McDonald's?" Emmett asked and everyone looked at him.

"We are not eating at McDonalds." Rose said with a glare and Em grinned sheepishly.

"Joking..." he said but no-one believed him.

"What about Bella Italia?" I suggested. I had been there once or twice and the food was great. I looked to see everyone nodding but Alice looked doubtful.

"Italian?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yes?" What did she have against Italian? Spaghetti, pizza and pasta all sound good to me.

"Ok!" she said happily and clicked opened her car door. "Are we going straight there?" she asked everyone nodded but Isabella.

"But I'm going home first to get changed quickly. I didn't bring a change of clothes besides the shorts and shirt I was wearing at school." she motioned to her body, which, to my disappointment was now clothed. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"I'll follow you home and I'll give you a lift."

She cocked her head to the side, thinking about it, before nodding. "Ok. See you soon." She told the other guys and hopped in her car. I smiled, I didn't want to apologise in front of an audience and this would give me the perfect chance. Alice and Rosalie looked at me for a second then back at Isabella's retreating car, before shrugging and getting in the car.

"Dude, I told you, you'd like her." Emmett laughed and clapped me on the back. I didn't like her; I was just doing what Emmett said and was being nice. Sure I didn't hate her but that didn't mean I liked her.

"I don't like her." I told him.

Jasper snorted. "Why are you being nice then?"

"Coz Emmett forced me too."

"No way. Being forced to be nice is not saying nasty things to her and not ignoring her. You are being nice on your own now. Do you think we didn't see your conversation at lunch? And what about offering to drive her to the restaurant? No, you like her, for real."

Ok, so maybe I did like her. She was funny and kind and pretty. A good friend. But that's all. Just friends. "And if I do?" I challenged, getting in my car.

"Good for you. She's awesome." Jazz laughed and I shut my door and started the engine. I did like her. She was unlike anyone I'd ever met. She fascinated me. She and her friends seemed to be the only people who weren't interested in being popular. They seemed quite content to be where they are. I'll admit it's a refreshing break from all the sluts who try so hard to be coo that it's just sad. I wonder why she doesn't care. Does she just not worry about what people think of her or is it some other reason? I'll have to ask her. I wondered what it would be like if I wasn't popular. Would the girls still lust after me or would they dislike me, like they do Isabella? Would anyone talk to me? Yes, if I wasn't popular I probably would have still been friends with Jazz and Em, and I might've even hung out with Isabella and her friends. I hope she lets me call her Bella, after I apologise, I feel left out. I pulled into her driveway and got out and walked to the door. Just as I was about to knock the door flung open and a small body crashed into me.

"Ouch." She stumbled backwards and I wrapped my hands around her waist to stop her from falling. I felt the same electric current I felt when I had helped her up yesterday. I wonder if she felt it too.

"Thanks." She righted herself, blushing and giving no indication that she felt the current. We started walking to the car and she tripped twice on the way. I chucked as we got in the car.

"Have you always been this clumsy?" I chuckled, remembering all the times I had seen her trip and I think I already had an answer.

"If by clumsy you mean that I am unable to walk over any surface and have absolutely no coordination, then yes. If there is other people around it's even worse because most of the time, I take someone else down with me." I laughed and she turned to me. "I'm serious. If to kill someone you should just stick them in a room with me. I'm like a suicide klutz." I laughed harder and we stopped at a red light. She grinned at me and I smiled in return.

"Suicide klutz?" I asked.

"If there were a lot of people I'd end up killing myself after a while." I laughed again.

"How do you come up with this stuff?" either she has a lot of free time or she is just very quick on her feet.

"Well I sit in my room on weekends, coming up with as many stupid ideas and awesome comebacks as I can think of. And people say I have no life..." she scoffed and I shook my head as we pulled into a parking spot.

"Thanks for the ride." She said cheerily and made to get out, but I grabbed her wrist. She turned to me, confused.

"Wait," I said staring at her wrist before looking out the windshield. Get it over with, Cullen. What have you got to be afraid of? Oh just a tongue lashing, a punch and a rejected apology, nothing much. I sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Um, Isabella, I'm really sorry about being such an asshole all last year and this week. I, uh, feel really bad about it and, I, um, would like it if we could move on and, uh, be friends?" I ran a hand though my hair nervously as she stared at me.

"Apology accepted, Edward." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "But," she said. Oh crap. This can't be good. "There are some conditions." She smiled and I was suspicious. Conditions? If they are anything like what 'conditions' Emmett has used in the past, there is no way I am doing it. Seriously, I can't believe he wanted me to feel some guy's crotch and tell him how big it was. And that was just for borrowing a book from him.

"Which are?" I was expecting something like being her slave for a week or carry her books for her every day.

"Apologise to Angela." I turned to her.

"What?" I asked. Why would I need to apologise to Angela? She had nothing to do with us.

"She is my friend and she didn't deserve what you said to her so you are going to apologise." She said with finality. I shrugged. It didn't bother me, I just wanted to know why. She grinned at me, her eyes scrunching up in the corners. "Good. Secondly I want you to tell me if you're going to start being an asshole to me again." I started to protest. How could she think that? She must have a really low opinion of me. I would just have to change that. She held up a finger and continued. "I know it may not happen but I just don't want to come to school one day and make an ass of myself by thinking we are friends when you hate me." She took a deep breath and paused. What did she want now? "And thirdly," she looked me right in the eyes, her face serious; "I want a cupcake." I snorted. Why does she want a cupcake?

"A cupcake." I repeated. She smiled.

"Yes. With pink icing. And sprinkles." I laughed and we got out of the car and walked across the road in a comfortable silence, before we went inside though she turned to me. "Oh and Edward?"

"Yes..." I asked. She smiled at me again.

"Call me Bella." She said and went inside without another word. I stood there comprehending what she had said then my face broke into a smile. I had moved into her circle of friends. I wasn't a bastard...in her eyes anyway. With a huge smile on my face I followed _Bell_a inside and joined my friends.

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**As usual thanks for reading and to those who review. Over 100 reviews now! Yay! **

**BPOV**

Yesterday had been one of the best days I'd ever had. After talking to Edward I walked into the restaurant with a huge smile on my face. Edward wanted to be friends with me. Me! Plain old Bella Swan, was going to try to be friends with Edward 'the popular player' Cullen. He had even apologised for being the world's biggest douche bag. I sat down next to Rosalie and Edward sat across from me. Alice sent me look and I knew I'd be explaining everything later, when we were alone. I had tried to tone down my smile but the whole day had been brilliant. When we got to the beach and Edward wasn't there I was a bit disappointed, I thought that he might have decided not to come. But I was so wrong. Edward showed up ten minutes after everyone else and we were talking to Jasper at the time. I was listening to him tell a story while also watching Edward out of the corner of my eye. When he took his shirt of I nearly fainted. I thought Emmett and Jasper looked great shirtless but Edward was just...wow. I could see all the muscle usually hidden by his clothes. I wanted to lick him. Or chain him to me with a pair of handcuffs.

I thought having three shirtless guys would have been exciting enough, but then Jacob and his 'Wolf Pack' turned up. God I love Jake. We used to hang out all the time until Charlie found out about his sexual preferences and things stated getting awkward. Charlie's not a homophobe or anything but he said he found it very hard to not freak out when Jake commented on how hot or fine Charlie was looking. Anyway when Jake turned up things got hilarious. He asked me when 'The Village People', which is the name he uses for the residents of Fork, got so buff. He was very interested in Edward, who was lucky he didn't come over when Jake was talking about how scrumptious he looked and probably tasted. When he did come over I had just told Jake that Edward was straight and Jake had responded by saying "gays are like Narnia; always in the closet. I'm an expert at finding them, though."

During Edward's conversation with Jake I thought he had picked up on the fact that they were gay, Emmett and Jazz certainly did. This was why it surprised me when he agreed to play football with them, but maybe he had more tolerance than I thought. Emmett playing didn't surprise me though, he had no qualms about anything. I found it hilarious watching Jake flirt with Edward and constantly tackle him, trying to cop a feel of him, and when Jake gave me the note for him at the end, I was holding in my laughter. Edward would not be happy if I burst into laughter over another guy hitting on him, well at least that's what Jasper told me. When Edward finally understood that Jacob was flirting with him, not me, the look on his face was priceless. I couldn't hold it in anymore and neither could the others. He didn't find it funny, though. I don't think he found Jake's note that funny either. I think he was rather shocked.

Dinner was really nice too. We got well acquainted with each other and I found out heaps of stuff about the guys. Like that Jasper was born in Texas, hence the southern accent, and that Emmett make model cars in his spare time. Also by watching them I learned a lot. I used to think that Edward was the ring leader of the three, because he couldn't handle anyone being above him, but I was wrong. They all evened each other out. Emmett was the sensible one, which was kinda funny, because he always seemed like the practical joker type. Jasper was the sarcastic one of the group, he always made jabs at the other two, but he was also a very good friend to them, despite his constant teasing. Edward was...well I'm not entirely sure what Edward's role was in their group; it was something I just couldn't put my finger on. I wondered how they could be such good friends when their personalities are completely opposite, but then I realised something. They were like the male version of Rose, Alice and I. We were complete opposites but we were the best of friends. Strange how opposites attract sometimes. We left the restaurant at around seven and Edward dropped me off at my house, reminding me to be at his house nine o'clock. I nodded and smiled while watching his car turn off my street, nervous and excited about the day to come.

Which is exactly how I find myself fourteen hours later, pulling into the driveway of a huge white...mansion, there is no other word for it. I park my truck out the front and I take a few deep breaths before getting my bag and hopping out of the cab. As I walk up to the front door I reminded myself not to hyperventilate or pass out. I stare at the door for a few moments before knocking. I don't know what I'm nervous about. We're friends now he's not going to throw me out on the street or kill me and mount my head on the wall so all can see how stupid I was for going to the root of all evil .I was expecting his house to be dark and black, with a special room to torture his victims. Swan, you are horrible, he invites you into his home and you expect the worst. You are friends now, he won't do anything. I was startled when the door was flung open to reveal Edward in all his glory, beaming at me.

"You came!" he said sounding generally surprised as he gestured for me to come in.

"I said I would, didn't I?" I replied as I looked around his house. It was very nice. The walls, like the outside were white and it was very light and open, dark and dungeon like.

"I thought you might not after how mean I'd been to you." He said and he took my backpack from my shoulder and dropped it on the ground and helped me remove my coat. "You can take your shoes off." He told me hanging up my coat.

"Thanks." I leaned a hand on the wall as I slipped my shoes and socks off. "I didn't have a problem yesterday, why would I today?"

"Well we were in public yesterday and we weren't alone..." he said sheepishly, while walking through a door and I followed him into what was the kitchen. It was pristine and full of the latest gadgets. There was a bench and a few stools which faced the food preparation area. I assumed it was so house guests could chat while the hosts made dinner.

"Jeez, you make it sound like I'm expecting you to kill me or something. I said I accepted your apology yesterday. So as far as I'm concerned we're good. Besides, I'm not afraid of you." I teased, hoping to put him at ease.

"Oh really?" I sat down on a stool and leant forward to see him rummaging around in the fridge.

"Yep. You don't scare me." He shut the door abruptly and stalked over to the other side of the bench.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He said in a husky voice and leaned in. His eyes were smouldering and I felt goosebumps rising on my skin. His voice was so seductive and his face was so close I could hear his breathing. I felt a blush colour my cheeks but I couldn't look away. He was smirking slightly.

"W-Why is that?" I asked weakly. His smirk grew more pronounced.

"I can be very, very scary. I would be able to change your mind about that very quickly."

"I doubt it." He leaned in very close to ear and my breathing hitched.

"I can be very persuasive." He whispered and my heart accelerated. Does he have to be so damn seductive? His voice...I could listen to it all day. He pulled away, still smirking, and I eyed him, not saying a word. "Sometime I'll have to show you just how, uh, persuasive, I can be." He winked at me and my jaw dropped, causing him to laugh. Edward. Winking. Sexy. One might think that he was flirting with me, but I know he wasn't. Edward Cullen doesn't go for girls like me; he goes for the blonde, tall, sexy types. I'm just his friend; he doesn't want anything more, he's probably like that with Emmett and Jasper all the time. Actually scrap that. If he was like that with them then I need to get him to give Jake a call. "Bella?" he asked, amusement clear on his face. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked still dazzled.

"I just asked if you wanted a drink." He replied smiling. Shit. I must have zoned out.

"Um, sure."

"What do you want?" he asked as he pulled two glasses out.

"Whatever you're having is fine." For some reason he looked pleased by my answer and he pulled out a bottle of soda and filled the glasses. He handed me mine. "Cheers." I said and held up my glass to him before drinking. He finished his and leant against the counter, facing me.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked. What did he think we were going to do? I assumed I was only here to work on our project.

"We should get started on our project." I said and he looked...disappointed. Why though, I don't know. Maybe he wanted to hang out with me today and do other things besides the project. No, he can't want that. Bella keep your head on, he's probably not disappointed at all. I've never been good at reading people. He was probably just unhappy about doing schoolwork.

"Let's get to work then." He sighed wistfully. Maybe he really was disappointed...No. Bella don't kid yourself. Yes, Edward is sorta my friend but that doesn't mean he wanted to hang out today instead of working. Keep your focus on your schoolwork, not on Edward Cullen. You don't need to make an idiot of yourself by developing a crush for him.

"Let's go." I smiled at him and he flashed me his crooked grin in return. I sighed. It would be so much easier to focus on my schoolwork if I wasn't working with an incredibly attractive boy, who I had seen shirtless not twenty for hours ago. I am going to have so much trouble paying attention in Biology this year...

**Thanks for reading. All reviews are welcome...**

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. My updates have been less frequent than usual but things have been very busy lately and I have had trouble finding time. Hopefully I'll be able to be a bit quicker as things have died done a little.**

**BPOV**

"Ungggh" I groaned and stretched my legs and arms out. Edward and I had been working for the past three and a half hours, straight, and I was in desperate need of a break. I looked around his room, from my position against the couch. It was a huge room, when he first brought me in here my initial reaction was surprise. I had expected it to be messy but it, like the rest of the house, was extremely clean. His bed was gold and black and he had the aforementioned black, leather couch pushed up against a wall. He also had a very high tech music system and a desk with a computer on it. It had more furniture than my room and he still had tons of space. My room looked like a shoebox compared to his. He looked up from his position at the computer and grinned at me.

"Time for that break I suggested an hour ago?" he said cockily. We hadn't really spoken much except for Edward asking "Is it time for a break?" every twenty minutes. After about two hours of his constant nagging I told him to shut the hell up or we'll never have one. I rolled my eyes.

"I suppose so..." I started to get up off the floor slowly and by the time I was up Edward was already thumping down the stairs. I rolled my eyes again.

"Boys and their food..." I grumbled.

"Bad news, Bella." He said as I reached the foot of the stairs. I took in his serious expression and started to panic. What if their gas line had sprung a leak and we were dying at this very moment?

"What?" I asked slowly.

"We're going out to eat." He stated simply and started putting his coat and shoes on.

"Why?" I asked and did the same.

"Because I don't want to eat any of the food we have here and I need to get out of the house."

"Why is this bad news?" I was confused. It didn't seem like bad news to me. I could really do with a change of scenery as well and I had no objections to eating out. I waited on the front porch as he locked the door.

"Because I have to be seen in public with you." He ran off to his car, laughing. I frowned and followed him.

"You're a little shit!" I said as I buckled my seatbelt, "And I thought your asshole days were over. I thought we were friends, Edward." I teased, putting my hand over my heart. He rolled his eyes and started the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I know a really great restaurant cafe. It does the best BLT's ever!" He exclaimed and licked his lips. Oh God! I wish I was those lips...Bad Bella! You do not. Liar! This is Edward Cullen! Manwhore extraordinaire. You do not want to be any part of that boy's body. God knows where it has been.

"Say Bella?" Edward asked.

"Bella" I joked.

"Very funny. Ha. Ha."

"I know. I'm hilarious." He looked irritated so I told him to continue.

"Well, I was thinking..."

"Thinking?!" I gasped in mock horror. "What a change!" he glared at me and I shut my mouth.

"As I was saying, I was thinking we should play a game to get to know each other better."

I eyed him carefully. "Like twenty questions?"

"Yes. Except there's more than twenty."

"Ok. But we don't have to share anything we don't want to." I said firmly. We may be on the way to being friends, but there is no way I'm sharing my deepest darkest secrets with him.

"Deal. I'll go first." He said like he was winning something. That was fine by me. I didn't have a question to ask him anyway. I didn't fancy answering one first though either.

"What is your middle name?"

I snorted. Easy. I was expecting something hard. "Marie. What's yours?" I asked before he could respond.

"Not telling. You can't ask the same question twice."

"That's unfair. You should have made it a rule at the beginning of the game." I argued as we pulled into the parking lot of a modern looking cafe. He stuck his tongue out at me and we got out.

"Tough titties." He teased.

"Actually, they're rather soft..." I said before I could stop myself. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I blushed and started walking towards the entrance. He caught up to me just as I opened the door. We went and sat down in one of the booths. I looked at him and he was smirking at me.

"You turn." He said and grabbed the menu. I sighed, thankful he wasn't going to comment about my remark in the parking lot.

"Umm..." I stalled, thinking. "What is your favourite colour?" I asked

"Brown." He said without thinking. After a second he looked at me with wide eyes and covered his mouth with his hand. I raised an eyebrow and he blushed. I laughed. Edward Cullen blushing; never thought I would see the day. And over his favourite colour, no less. I wonder what it is about that colour that elicits this reaction. Before I could question him he fired a question at me.

"What is your favourite book?" Easy.

"I don't know, really. I have so many. Pride and Prejudice and Wuthering Heights are probably at the top, though."

"A fan of the classics..." he mused before passing me the menu. I looked at it briefly, having already decided I wanted to try the BLT.

"Why is your favourite colour brown?" I asked and placed the menu back on the table.

"Not answering." He told me. I didn't think he would. Worth a shot though.

"What's your favourite subject at school?"

"English." I replied without hesitation. I loved reading, and writing, occasionally.

"What is your favourite music genre?"

"Classical." I stared at him in shock.

"Really?" I asked and nodded. "Huh. I would've thought you would've been a rock or a pop fan." A fake looking waitress, with boobs the size of watermelons, peroxide blonde hair and a shit ton of makeup waltzed over and shot Edward a brilliant smile.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" she purred talking only to Edward. I wanted to vomit...or pop he fake boobs with my fork. Some people have no decency. Couldn't she at least wait until I was gone before flirting with him?

"I think you should try the chicken _breast_, Bella. I hear it's quite _tender_, just how you like it." He smirked at me and I blushed. The waitress turned and acknowledged me for the first time.

"Um, no. I'll just have a BLT, thanks." I said shooting an icy look at Edward, who snickered before ordering the same. As soon as the waitress was gone I leaned across the table and slapped the side of his head. "You sneaky shit."

He rubbed the side of his head. "You thought I would let that comment go?" I just glared at him. "Jeez, touchy. I'm sorry; I won't bring it up again." He mumbled something on the end but I didn't catch it. "I believe it was my question?" he verified. "Hmmm, what's your favourite place?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't really have a favourite place. I wasn't anyone had a favourite place. "I don't really know. I have places where I like to be, but not any favourites."

"Give me some of the ones you like, then."

"Well, my room, because it's like my sanctuary, Jake's garage because we always have fun in there and I have some great memories there," he stiffened at the mention of Jake and I stifled a light, "Alice and Rosalie's houses because they're my best friends and um...probably the bookstore, because I love books." I finished just as the waitress bought our food out. As soon as she placed my food down she focused solely on Edward.

"Is there _anything _else I can get you?" she twirled a piece of hair around her finger and leaned on our table, giving Edward a full view of her cleavage, no doubt. He stared at her opening and closing his mouth. I'd had enough.

"Um, yes could you get me the name of you plastic surgeon, I've been meaning to get upgraded to plastic Barbie and he seems to have done a pretty good job on you. Also getting us into the strip club you work at for free, would be nice. But other than that you can take you and your fake titties over there." She scowled at me and I wiggled my fingers. "Ta Ta now." I sang as she huffed and walked off to serve some other people. Poor souls, I thought. I heard Edward laughing loudly and looked up to see him pounding his fist on the table.

"I can't believe you said that! Why don't you say that to people at school?" he asked through his laughter.

"Not worth it. Besides she was irritating me when I was trying to eat." I grabbed my BLT in my hands and took a bite. I moaned, it really was the best one I had ever tasted. "Edward, you were right this is amazing!" I said through a mouthful of food. He didn't respond and I opened my eyes, unaware that I had closed them, to see him staring at me with a glazed look on his face. "Edward?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Sorry, got distracted." He explained and grabbed his food. "You question." I chewed thoughtfully. I needed the perfect question. One that he would answer but not one that was too easy. But something that could get him back for the breast remark.

"Who are all the people you have had sex with?" He choked on his food.

"What?!" he blurted. I smirked. Bella:100, Edward:0

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Hey guys. Sorry about the less frequent updates but my weeks have just been getting busier and busier. Life sucks sometimes. It's been really hard to find the time to finish and edit this chapter but today I told myself to do it. Here you are then...Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

"Who are all the people you have had sex with?" Bella asked. I started choking on the piece of food I was eating. Bella was asking me about my sexcapades? Not good. Maybe I heard wrong and she was asking me about my exes.

"You heard me. Your sexual partners. In order too." She demanded and folded her arms on the table. I swallowed my food. I was in trouble. I wasn't exactly the most celibate guy around and I certainly didn't want to tell Bella about them all. Why would it matter? Usually I encourage my reputation. The problem was that Bella is innocent; well I think she is a virgin, and upon hearing about my experiences she will call me a man whore, get up and run away. Well, at east that' what I think. I've actually become rather fond of her. She's funny and kind and beautiful. I don't know how I missed this all before. I am so screwed. What do I tell her? Wait! She did say we didn't have to answer anything we don't want to, and at the moment I'd rather cut off my balls, than tell her.

"I don't have to tell you." She smiled wider.

"I thought you'd say that so I am introducing a new rule." I'm not going to like this. "You can only not answer one question."

"That's not fair!" I protested and she raised an eyebrow.

"Tough titties." She repeated my words from earlier. "Besides, if you don't tell me I'm going to assume it is something much worse that what it is so you may as well tell me."

I sighed. I could just refuse but she did have a point, I suppose my rep isn't that bad...Ok it is but Bella is very imaginative and she would probably come up with something way worse. And I don't want to risk her finding out from someone else.

"Fine you win." I said. I sighed again better to get it over with, like a bandaid. "Tanya, Katie, Bree, Lauren, Vicky, Didyme and Rina. So that's..." I counted the numbers on my hands, purposefully avoiding Bella's eyes... "Seven." I finished and looked at the tablecloth. An uncomfortable silence passed between us. After a few minutes she spoke up.

"Did you love them?" she said quietly. I looked up and he warm browns eyes bore into mine.

"What?"

"Did you love them?" she repeated.

"No. We dated but I never loved them. The longest were Tanya and Rina. I was with them for a couple of months each." I don't think I'd ever been in love. People our age don't fall in love anyway.

"Then why sleep with them?" she asked.

"It was easy; it didn't require any real effort. They were beautiful and I was attracted to them. We wanted to have fun ad so we did. It was easier to do that then go on dates and talk about stuff with them. Just the easy way out, I guess." I shrugged.

"You know that's kinda a sad. Don't you regret it? You could have saved yourself for someone you loved and given them a piece of yourself no-one has ever had. You could have shared something with someone who you can connect with and someone who made the relationship more than just sex. It would have made it all the more special, wouldn't it? Being with someone you love? Sharing a piece of yourself, giving the ultimate gift? I think that sharing it with someone you love, even if that means waiting for one hundred years to do it, is much better than giving it away because you didn't give a shit and because it was easy. When did the easy things start giving the best results?"

Right now I wanted to be as innocent as her, because she was right. She wasn't running away, screaming, but she was disappointed, disappointed in me and for me, I think. Because I threw it away for nothing and I don't get to share it with someone I love. She is waiting not because she is a prude, but because she wants to share it with someone she loves. That person is going to be the luckiest guy in the world because Bella is amazing. I've thrown away the one thing nobody else could ever have. I'm an idiot.

"You're right." I murmured.

"What!?" she looked at me shocked.

"It would have been better to wait, to save myself. Now I have nothing physically to share with another person."

"If you wanted to do something, I think I have an idea." She offered.

"Build a time machine?" I joked and she smiled.

"No. I was thinking become abstinent until you find someone you love." I considered it for a moment. It wouldn't be the same but it is something.

"That might work." I agreed.

"Really?! " she sounded incredulous. "You know that could take years, right?"

"I know. I'm willing to do it."

"Wow. Edward Cullen, one might mistake you for a decent human being now!" she gasped in mock horror and I laughed, glad that the serious conversation was over.

"Now? I have always been a decent human being, Miss Swan." I said in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Terribly sorry, Mr Cullen. It won't happen again." She said. I walked r0ound to her side and held out my arm.

"Would you like to leave now?" She nodded and grabbed my hand. I pulled her up and she hooked her arm through mine. We paid the bill and walked to my car, her arm in mine the entire time. We got some strange looks from people in the street but I didn't care.

"Allow me to open the door for you." I drawled and opened it with a bow.

"Why that's downright decent of you." She said as she got in trying to maintain her prim and proper manner, but failing because tripped and fell into the seat, cursing loudly. I burst out laughing. "Shut up, you!" she blushed and slammed the door, crossing her arms and staring straight ahead. I crossed to my side and started the car, still laughing. She huffed and looked out the passenger window.

"C'mon Bella, that was funny." I said.

"Funny to you maybe. What if I hurt myself?" she argued.

"Hurt yourself on what? Air? Or the cushiony seat?"

"What if I smashed my head into the centre console or broke my leg again by twisting it? My leg is weak from when I got pushed down the stairs." I stopped laughing. Someone pushed her down the stairs? How dare someone hurt her! I'll kill them. Just the thought of Bella hurt like that makes me sick.

"Who pushed you down the stairs?" I asked. She flinched.

"It was two years ago, it doesn't matter." She waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Who was it?" I grumbled.

"James and Laurent." She sighed. I frowned. The football guys?

"Are they the quarterbacks from the football team?" I asked.

"Yep." She said. Where do those jerks get off pushing my girl around? Woah! My girl? Where did that come from?

"Why did they push you?"

"I was on the school newspaper and I did a segment on steroid use, homosexuality and bullying within the football team. Some of the guys thought it was hilarious, others not so much, obviously."

"I remember that. Emmett thought it was hilarious. He wanted to buy you a medal. I didn't know you wrote that."

"Yeah, well. I quit the newspaper after that. I wasn't going to tread around peoples toes but I wasn't getting hurt again either. Actually I would have kept working but after the stairs dad insisted I quit. I really loved reporting too. It was my passion. I wanted to be a journalist. I'm a daddy's girl though. So what he says goes." She laughed and I joined in. I didn't really care how long ago they pushed her over I was going to get even for her, because pushing her over pissed me off, but destroying her dreams is a whole new level of angry.

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!!!**

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

After we got home Bella and I worked on our project again. Actually she worked while I frustrated her. I couldn't help myself she was really cute when she was annoyed. At the moment she was proof reading our assignment and I was relaxing on the bed and throwing pieces of paper at her.

"Edward!" she hissed and threw the last piece of paper I had thrown back at me. "Do you have to do that? I'm almost done. We just have to print this out."

"I'm bored." I whined and she shot me and irritated look. I grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Well in about ten minutes this will be done and I can get out of your hair." I sat up abruptly at this. She couldn't leave now, I was having fun. So what if it was...five o'clock. Damn. She has been here for a while. Maybe she wants to leave; she might think I am a nuisance. No, otherwise she would have told me. Maybe she thinks she's annoying me. Just when I was about to tell her she could stay for longer I heard the front door close.

"Edward, we're home!" my mum called out. Oh shit. Bella whipped her head round, her eyes frantic. I chuckled nervously.

"They aren't going to eat you." I said. My parents knew a little bit about Bella; my father had treated her at the hospital a couple of times and my mother had talked to her a little and thought she was a lovely girl.

"I know but what if they don't like me? I did punch you..." she mumbled. I laughed. That would make my parents love her more if they knew. Besides I couldn't imagine my parents not liking Bella. When I had told them she was coming over so we could do a project they were ecstatic. I had never brought anyone besides Em and Jazz to the house before let alone a girl. God I hope they don't embarrass me.

"Edward is Bella still here?" my father called.

"Yes, dad." I sighed.

"Bring her down and introduce her." Bella stood up and started smoothing her shirt out and wiping her hands on her jeans. I smiled at her and took her hand, towing her down the stairs to where my parents were waiting. I squeezed her hand in encouragement and she gave me a timid smile. I loved the feel of her hand in mine. It felt so natural. My parent's eyes travelled to where we were joined and grinned at us.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to be formally introduced to you. We've heard so many wonderful things about you." My mother said and pulled her into a hug, effectively pulling her hand from mine. I frowned at the loss of contact. My mother gave me the thumbs up while she hugged Bella and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, um thank you. You have a lovely home Mrs Cullen." Bella said when my mother released her.

"Oh, thank you. Please call me Esme." Bella flushed then nodded.

"You seem familiar Bella. Where have I seen you before?" my father joked and shook Bella's hand.

"I don't know, Dr Cullen..." Bella said in a thoughtful voice, playing along with my father. I was surprised at how at ease she seemed to be with him. But, then again, Carlisle has always been good at making people feel comfortable, which is a part of what makes him such a good doctor.

"No need for formalness her Bella. Call me Carlisle...or Sir Carlisle the Brave and Gorgeous...or Lord Carlisle and even..."

"Be quiet Carlisle. You'll scare the poor girl." My mum chastised. "Now, Bella. Would you like to stay for dinner?" I mentally hugged my mum.

"Um..." Bella looked to me for approval. I took her hand again and squeezed, hoping to convey my support for this idea. "Sure." She said a little uncertainly.

"Great." My mother clapped her hands together. "I can't wait. I have to show you Edward's baby photos. He was such a chubby baby..." my mother grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into our lounge room. I groaned on the inside. Mum just has to embarrass me? She's acting like Bella is my girlfriend or something....which she's not. Bella and I are just friends. I'll just have to make sure my mum knows this.

"How about we get started on dinner then?" my dad clapped me on the back and steered me towards the kitchen.

"What are we making?" I asked as he got out the chopping board and some vegetables.

"Lasagne with salad. You chop the salad." He said and I got to work on the tomatoes. "So..." he started, "Bella seems lovely. She is very pretty."

"I know."

"Really? You to seem to be getting on very well. Maybe you should take her out sometime-"

"Dad. Bella and I are just friends." I emphasised. He shot me a knowing look.

"Sure you are, son." Parents are impossible.

"I'm serious—"

"Edward, maybe you should go and get Esme and Bella. I have a feeling that you don't want Bella to see all of your photos." I rolled my eyes and went into the lounge room where my mother and Bella were giggling. This can't be good.

"What are you—"Oh no! Not those photos. I made a snatch for the album but Bella was too quick she hopped up and stood on the other side of the room.

"Bella give me the photos!" I held my hand out and she laughed and put them behind her back.

"Edward, she doesn't have to do anything." My mum teased. I started closing in on Bella.

"I am not talking to you right now!" I said but kept my eyes on Bella. Her eyes darted around looking for a route of escape.

"You just did." My mum laughed and walked out of the room. I ignored her and continued looking at Bella.

"Give me the book, Bella" I repeated. She laughed.

"Why, Edward?" she backed into the wall.

"They are very embarrassing photos." she looked defiant so I put on my puppy face. "Please give me the book Bella. Please." I pouted and she sighed and handed over the book. I flicked through it, positive that as soon as Bell left I was going to kill my mother.

"You didn't see anything did you?" I eyed her suspiciously and she smiled.

"I saw you crying because your ice cream scoop fell off the cone."

"Did you see any of the last pages?" I asked. I hope she didn't, they were the worst.

"Nope." I searched her face to see if she was lying but I couldn't read it. Strange, I was usually very good at reading people. She walked past me but then stopped and came and stood in front of me. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered, momentarily stunned by her closeness. I could smell her scent, freesia and strawberries.

"You had a very cute ass." She whispered and smacked my bum lightly before turning on her heel and walking to the kitchen. I opened my mouth and closed it several times. Bella. Sexy. Me. Want. I can't believe she did that. After the shock wore off, I grinned. That is the best reaction I've ever had to those photos. I followed her into the kitchen where I could hear my parents and Bella laughing. I needed to monitor my parents, especially my mother. No matter how good the reaction is I really didn't want mum showing Bella any more naked photos of me, I think seven is enough.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. By the way in case it wasn't clear the last pages were naked photos of Edward when he was three and four-ish. Just to clear things up. **

**xoxox **

**quietlieshere**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. **

**BPOV**

"Bella, would you please set the table?" Esme asked.

"Sure thing." I replied. I was having a great time at Edward's house. His parents were really cool. I had met Esme a couple of times in passing, and I had heard that she was nice, but that is an understatement. She is the most hospitable, kind and loving person I have ever met. Carlisle has treated me at the hospital a couple of time and I get on really well with him; he's just so funny. I also really enjoyed spending time with Edward. I especially loved teasing him about his baby pictures. He is never going to live that down.

"Is there anything else I can do, Esme?" I asked when I had finished.

"You can get the boys; dinner is ready." I nodded and headed to the lounge where Edward and his dad were playing on the Wii. I had given it a go, but after I had hit Edward in the face when we played tennis, I gave up.

"Sucked in, Dad!" Edward cheered, not noticing my presence, and Carlisle rolled his eyes at me.

"Edward, you only won one set out of the five. Don't get too ahead of yourself. Time for dinner?" he asked me and Edward spun around and smiled cheekily at me. I nodded and we went and sat down at the dining table. Edward made to grab the serving spoon for the lasagne but Esme slapped his hand away.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Guests first! What happened to your manners?" she chastised. I grinned at him from across the table. So his middle name was Anthony? He looked murderous and embarrassed at the same time.

"They're non-existent, like his brain." I said before I could think. Stupid Bella! I gasped and felt heat rush to my cheeks. I cannot believe I insulted him in front of his parents. Not good. To my surprise, though, they laughed.

"Oh Bella. We must keep you around; you do know how to put Edward in his place." Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes, you're perfect for Edward."Esme said and I blushed.

"And with that, let's eat!" Edward said sounding as embarrassed for me for once. Esme winked at me before placing a slice of lasagne on my plate. I wanted to die right there.

Dinner with the Cullen's was very entertaining. Carlisle told lots of jokes and both Esme and Carlisle teased Edward. It was so funny. Whenever Edward would complain about having the worst, most embarrassing parents in the world they would rip into him telling him to shut it. I think he was frightened that his parents would scare me, but he needn't have worried. I would most definitely be coming back, if not to see Edward, but to see his parents. After dinner, and desert, we went into the lounge room and played the Wii again. Well, everyone else played the Wii. I positioned myself in a spot where I couldn't hurt anyone and watched them play the Wii. After watching Edward and Carlisle get their asses kicked in bowling I checked the clock. Seven thirty. Crap, I need to get home. Dad's probably blown the house up by now.

"I think it's time for me to go." I said and they all glanced at the clock.

"Oh dear, it is rather late. We are so sorry for monopolising all your time, Bella." Esme looked very apologetic. I grabbed my coat and shoes.

"It's all right, I had so much fun. I didn't have anything to do anyway." I waved her off.

"I'll walk you to your car." Edward offered and opened the door for me.

"It's all right." I said but he shook he head. Boys are so stubborn. "Thank you for having me, I had a wonderful time." Esme hugged me again and Carlisle gave me a one armed shoulder hug.

"It was a pleasure Bella. Come back anytime." Carlisle smiled and Esme whacked him across the chest.

"Come back anytime?" she scoffed. "Come back _soon_!" she emphasised and I laughed and nodded before heading out to my car.

"Your parents are awesome." I told Edward and he laughed.

"Well they aren't going to be around much longer..." he threatened and I laughed.

"They weren't that bad..." he gave me a dirty look. "Ok maybe they were a little embarrassing. But hey, I enjoyed it." He shot me a dirty look and opened my car door.

"I know you did." Here it is. The awkward; 'I've-just-spent-the whole-day-with-you-and-met-your-parents-but-now-I'm-leaving-and-I-don't-know-what-to-say' silence.

"So...today was a lot of fun." I said and he smiled at me, his green eyes bright with excitement.

"Really?" Jeez, was it so hard to believe I actually enjoyed myself?

"Yes. I had a great time. We should definitely hang out again sometime." God I hope that didn't sound like I was asking him on a date. Edward was only my friend. Something I think his parents are yet to understand. Edward didn't like me that way...did he?

"Definitely." He agreed and for a moment I thought I had spoken that question aloud. "I'll see you later then, Bella."

"Yeah. Bye Edward." I got into my and started it. I pulled out of his driveway, waving at him before he disappeared out of view.

When I pulled up at my house I was surprised to see Rose's car in the driveway. I frowned at it before walking inside.

"Dad?" I called warily.

"In the kitchen, honey."

"Oh god. You didn't blow up the microwave, did you?" I teased though I was a little worried. He had managed to break our toaster before.

"I'm not that bad!" he said and I heard laughter from the kitchen. I rounded the corner and saw Alice and Rosalie sitting at the table with my dad. I surveyed the kitchen which, thankfully, was not destroyed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my two best friends.

"We are sleeping over. It's already cleared with the Chief here, so no arguing." My dad chuckled and I frowned.

"I wasn't going to argue. I was merely surprised seeing as I had no idea about any of this and it is kind of random."

"Bells, these are your two best friends, and they are like my own daughters, but they are the most random, weird and slightly scary kids I know. This doesn't surprise me, why would it surprise you?"

"Argh! I'm being ganged up on here! If you three don't mind, I am going to shower." I huffed and stomped up the stairs. I had a quick five minute shower, I would have preferred longer but Alice is impatient and I fear her wrath. I quickly changed before heading into my room. "Stupid pixie with her stupid randomness..." I mumbled as I fumbled around on my dresser for my hairbrush.

"I resent that!"

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and spun around to see Alice and Rose lying on my bed. I slid down the dresser to the floor.

"Bella?" Rose chuckled.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I breathed.

"Are you pants soiled?" Alice asked and I frowned. What is she going on about?

"Umm, no?"

"Well then we did not scare the shit out of you."

"Haha, Alice. Very funny."Alice had a sense of humour almost as bad as mine...but not quite.

"Are you going to sit on the floor forever or are you going to join us?" Rose chuckled.

"Just give me a moment to restart my heart."

"What are you sixty?"

"Yes. You should be lucky I didn't pop a hip when I slid to the floor." I remarked and joined them on the bad. "Would you guys mind telling me exactly why you are here?"

"We're here for a number of reasons. One is to tell you about Emmett and Jasper." Alice said.

"Two, is to have a girls catch up." Rose interjected.

"And three, is to have a good old chat with you about Edward."

I am so screwed.

**As per usual, thanks for reading. Don't forget to review **

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. **

**Hey guys sorry you have had to wait so long for an update. My last few weeks have been hectic I've had exams and my birthday was last Tuesday so I had a couple of parties and stuff to organise. My exams finish on Wednesday I think so I should be finished studying for a couple of months (thank god!) Anyway enough talking onto the story. **

**BPOV**

I wrung my hands nervously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." There wasn't anything romantic going on with Edward, but that's not what Rosa and Alice thought. Ever since I was like twelve every interaction I had with a boy immediately resulted in a gossip session about his pros and cons. They believed that if I ever hung out with a boy I was in love with him. Maybe this delusion they had has something to do with the fact that I have never had a boyfriend.

"Don't give me that bullcrap! You two are buddies now aren't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Rose we are _friends._" I stressed. Alice laughed.

"You spent the whole day at his house, to me that's more than friends."

"We only worked on our project!" I lied. They eyed me looking for signs of my falsehood. Do not blush, do not blush, do not blush, I chanted in my head. I started looked at my hands and started fidgeting with the bedspread.

"You're lying!" Alice screamed abruptly and I looked up to see her and Rose high five.

"Am not!" I yelled back.

"Are too!" Rose crossed her arms and I rolled my eyes. We sounded like five year olds.

"I am not, you can't prove anything!" I smiled satisfied.

"Can too. You're avoiding eye contact and fidgeting. Those re keys signs of a liar."

"Jeez Alice, when did you become a body language expert?" She just grinned at me. "Besides thats a load of crack."

Alice and Rose started sniffing. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. That's so unfair, they can't play that card.

"Bellsie, how long have we been friends?" Alice sniffled and gave me her best puppy dog look.

"A long time." I answered.

"And you trust us don't you?" Rose asked in a sad voice, but I knew on the inside she was laughing like the witch she is.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Then why won't you tell us?"

"Because...you...uh, always twist...my...uh..." they both pouted but I knew they smelled an easy victory. "Uggh, fine." They both squealed in delight. "But what I tell you, you keep to yourselves and I'm reminding you now, none of what happened today is any way, whatsoever, romantic." They nodded but I got the feeling they didn't believe me.

I gave Alice and Rose the edited version, leaving out our kinda flirty behaviour, our talk about Edward's sex life and my embarrassing bum pat. Those were a few details I would like private. I did tell them about the plastic waitress, embarrassing Edward and his parents, though.

"Oh Bella, I think he likes you." Rose sighed dreamily and lice agreed with her. We were laying upside down off my bed now, me in the middle of them. I snorted. Seriously? I left out the bits which had the most potential for them to turn into a fairytale romance, so I had no idea how they came up with that.

"You guys are insane." I scoffed hoping we could just get off this topic.

"Why are we insane Bella?"

"Because he's Edward Cullen the popular player and I'm Bella Swan the klutzy nerd. He could have any number of other gorgeous girls, why would he go for plain old Bella Swan?" I left out the fact that he has already had numerous beautiful women as his 'girlfriend'.

"Bella how many times do we have to tell you? You are beautiful. Besides they are all stupid and cold. You are so much better than them. You are funny, intelligent, kind and much more attractive than any of them. I'm sure Edward notices that you're different to everyone else." Rose reasoned and I was so glad that these two were my best friends. Even if I don't believe them at least they make me feel good.

"That's probably a bad thing you know, being the black sheep in a herd of white."

"Guys want someone original, Bella. Trust on this, from what you've told us he likes you."

"Yes, I know he likes me Alice." They looked hopeful then, thinking I had seen their reasoning. I stifled a laugh, how wrong they were. _"As a friend_."

"When will you learn?" Rose shook her head. Alice looked like she was about to start arguing again so I quickly spoke up.

"Look guys, I promise that if Edward ever confesses his undying love for me I will bow down to you and your rightness as my holy leaders of all things men. But for now, leave it alone, ok?" They laughed at my little speech before nodding. Good. "Thank you. Now I believe you were going to tell me about Japer and Emmett?" They both giggled and started talking at the same time. I laughed, I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

"_What are you talking about?" I said through my tears. _

"_You hate me." The cold voice said. _

"_No! I don't, I swear!" I reached out into the blackness searching for him. "I love you!" _

_His malicious laughter filled my ears and my outstretched hand grasped around his shirt. "Liar" he sneered._

"_No, I do! I love you!" I wailed, holding on to his shirt and trying to pull him to me. Why won't he listen to me?_

"_I don't believe you." He ripped his shirt from my grasp. "Goodbye Bella." He spat._

"_No! Don't leave me here! I love you! Come back, please come back...I need you..." I sobbed and wrapped my arms around myself. Suddenly everything was white. Then I heard it._

"_Bell-a...Bell-a...Bell-a...Bell-a" It sang slowly. I turned little by little and let out a shaky breath, it couldn't be. As soon as I saw his hat I knew that it was indeed him._

"_No..." I sobbed again._

"_Yes, Bella. It's been a while since you saw me hasn't it?" he asked in is high voice as his beady eyes pierced me._

_I gulped."You aren't real, you aren't real. Elephants aren't pink and they do not wear berets" I told myself._

"_Oh, but I am real." He floated over to me and I backed into a brick wall that just appeared. _

"_No. No, you aren't." _

"_I'll think you'll find, I am." This can't be happening, not again. I turned and saw a door near the corner. I ran as fast as I could and I heard his evil laughter behind me. I yanked at the door but it wouldn't budge. It can't be locked, this can't be happening, it's meant to open. I looked around frantically for another route of escape. There wasn't one. I slid down the wall and curled up into a ball. _

"_Pinky the Elephant is not real, Pinky the Elephant is not real, Pinky the Elephant is not real, Pinky the Elephant is not real" Why would he just leave me here, didn't he understand I loved him? Every time I looked into his glorious green eyes I fell in love with him even more, why did he leave me?_

"_Bell-a...Bell-a" he started singing again and I cried harder. "Bell-a...Bell-a..._Bella...Bella...Bella...BELLA!"

"Ahhhh!" I sat bolt upright. "Pinky the Elephant!" I screamed.

"Bella!" Rose shook me and for the first time I noticed my surroundings. I was in my room with Rose and Alice and Pinky was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you going on about?" Rose laughed and it finally clicked with me that I was having a dream.

"I was having a nightmare. Pinky the Elephant tried to kill me. I've dreamed about that sociopathic elephant numerous times."

They looked at me then each other, before bursting into laughter.

"That would explain why you were saying pink elephant and dying a lot while you asleep." Alice laughed.

"It's nice to know you find my traumatic experiences funny." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't know death by mystical pink elephant was so traumatic."

"Shut the hell up!" I threw my pillow at them and got up, nearly slipping over, causing them to laugh harder.

"Where are you going?" Rose gasped.

"I am going to go downstairs and make breakfast. Feel free to join me when you calm down." I said haughtily and shut the door as I went downstairs. Lousy friends thinking near death dream experiences are funny. I could swear something happened before that but I can't remember it now. I wonder what it was. I got some bacon and some eggs out, deciding to be kind to my friends even though they were insensitive to my suffering. I turned on the stereo and was greeted with Debussy's Claire De Lune. Just as I was about to crack my first egg, I heard a knock at the door. Who could that be this early? Hmmm, maybe it's Charlie? But why would he knock? Probably forgot his key. I rolled my eyes at his forgetfulness and got prepared to scold him. I opened the door and was rendered speechless.

"Good morning Bella." He said while I gazed stupidly at him. He smiled at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**Well there you have it. Don't forget to read and review. Once again I apologise for not updating sooner. Hopefully next chapter will get up faster than this one though.**

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Looks like my updates are becoming more frequent again and it's about bloody time. It only took a few weeks : ) Anyway...enjoy.**

**EPOV**

As soon as I got back inside my parents pounced. Well my mother did anyway.

"Oh Edward she's just wonderful! A real beauty. How come you haven't brought her round before? I hope she'll come again. She is just lovely don't you think?"

I sighed. "Because we weren't friends before. The way you're it's like she's your friend. And yes mum I know she is wonderful."She beamed at me and pulled me into a death grip.

"She's perfect for you, Edward. You make a really cute couple." I sighed again. I knew this would happen. The first girl I bring home and my mother automatically assumes we are dating.

"Mum, we are just _friends_." I stressed and she stepped back and frowned at me.

"Are you sure? I mean the way you look at her and act around her I was positive you too were more than friends." She babbled on as she walked into the kitchen where my father was engrossed in a medical journal. He didn't look up when we walked in.

"What do you mean the way I act around her?" I didn't act any different around her than I did Emmett and Jazz. I mean yeah she was a girl but I didn't treat her any different...did I?

"Oh darling, you act like a lovesick puppy. Staring at her, smiling at her, laughing with her, helping her." She counted off the points on her fingers and my jaw dropped.

"I...Uh...Mum, friends do that!" I stammered. I didn't know mum was so observant. Not that there was anything to observe.

"Not the way you do, sweetie. You like her Edward." She told me.

"I do not." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Carlisle?" my mum appealed to my father. I felt like laughing. Dad knows, he's a guy. He'll understand and take my side. My father put down his book and leant on the breakfast bar.

"Well, son, I'd have to agree with your mother here. You seem infatuated with her." I scowled at him and he held up hands in defence. "It's a good thing. Your behaviour is much better around her and she actually got you to do some work." I was shocked. Parents could not gang up on you like this. It's like child abuse or something.

"I do not like her." I growled. Mum just smiled and patted my arm like you would a child.

"Don't be angry, you and Bella will end up a couple, I'm sure of it."

"Argh!" I pulled at my hair before storming upstairs. Stupid, nosy parents. Never admitting I'm right. I slammed the door to my room and lay down on the bed. My room still smelled like Bella. I inhaled deeply tasting her scent on my tongue. That wasn't stalkerish...was it? I was positive I didn't like her. I mean, I had only really known her for a few days and before that I didn't even like her. So really I couldn't _like_ like her...could I?

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz...Stupid phone. I picked my vibrating phone off my bedside table and flipped it open.

'1 New Message from Emmett.' Ah great. What does that giant lump want now?

_Howdy, Eddie. _

_How was today with Bells? Good? Did you confess your love for her and have a passionate and intense make-out session?_

_(Please don't kick the crap out of me tomorrow for saying that) _

_Anyway, how's about you me and the girls go out and do some fun stuff tomorrow? Maybe PA? You pick up Bella tomorrow at like 8 and we'll meet you at her house. The girls are staying over hers as well. Sound good? _

_Much love,_

_Emmett _

_P.S What we are doing is a surprise, don't tell anyone._

_P.P.S }I{-look a butterfly!_

_P.P.P.S Hehe I said pee!_

_P.P.P.P.S How many of these P.S things can you have?_

_P.P.P.P.P.S I'm probably annoying you now so I'm going to stop typing._

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity that is Emmett. First he, like my parents appears to be under the impression that Bella and I have something going on. I will have to make clear to him that this fantasy he has created is just that, a fantasy. Second he expects me to get up at 7 so we can go to Port Angeles for the day. Usually I get up at like 10 on weekends. I would usually tell him to shove his plans up his ass, but if Bella was involved...well maybe I could get up early again. Third what kind of idiot leaves five to tell me about random crap?

_Emmett._

_Bella and I...yeah we are FRIENDS. Hard for you to comprehend but I think it will get through._

_Yes I will pick Bella up. What if they don't want to go out though?_

_Leave me that insane amount of again and I will castrate you._

_Edward._

While I was waiting for a reply I noticed Bella's notebook on my desk. I grinned and picked it up. It was dog eared at the edge and looked a little beaten. She had doodled all over the front cover, making me smile. She was so cute sometimes. Whoa...cute? I'm turning into Emmett. My phone buzzed again before I could have a peek at her book.

_Edwaaard,_

_We both know you want to be more than friends so there is no point lying to me ;)_

_Your secret is safe with me though. If they don't want to go we either make them or just chill at home. DW they will want to go : ) _

_Why don't you ever express your love at the end, Ed? You make me feel like our love is one sided : (_

_All my love in the world,_

_Emmett._

_P.S I will however many I feel like...assface._

_P.P.S Jasper says hi and for me to tell you thank you for being a bitch to Bella then being nice to her because he thinks Alice is awesome. Oh and to tell you that Bella might go out with you if you were a gentleman like him...or me ;)_

I snorted. Gentlemen like them? Please Jasper was almost as bad as me and Emmett has zero table manners and no shame. I will repeat that no shame! Seriously the man will get tell people anything you tell him to. I wasn't even going to dignify that one with an answer, especially seeing as if he didn't like Rosalie I would swear he was gay. Express my love! Pfft.

I quickly returned my attention to Bella's notebook. This was just school stuff so I'm pretty sure she won't mind me having a little look. I the book and was met with the familiar scrawl and drawings that was on the front cover. It appeared she drew in her margins too. I skipped to the last page she had written on and it was full of notes for our assignment. I went back further to our last couple of biology lessons. Most of them were just random drawing of objects or animals and stuff but some of them were...interesting. She had drawn two stick figures one a boy, one a girl and made a cartoon sequence out of them. In the end the girl ended up beating the crap out of the boy while he was crying on the floor. It was hilarious. What made it even more funny was the fact that she had labelled them Edward and Bella. I could imagine the satisfied smile on her face as she drew this. I spent the next few hours trying to decipher her margins before I drifted to sleep.

I knocked on the door and stood back. I was fifteen minutes early and was a little nervous. What if they were still asleep? What if she didn't want to come? What if-

My thought were interrupted as the door opened. "Good morning Bella." I said and smiled. She looked at me blankly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. That hurt my feelings a little. Did she not want to see me? I frowned and her expression changed to one of panic. "Shit sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. It's early; I'm confused and a little flustered. I'm usually still sleeping but Rose and Alice stayed over and I had a bad dream and they woke me up and I was making breakfast and..." she rambled before trailing off and crossing her arms over her chest. It was then that I noticed her appearance. Long, blue pyjama bottoms paired with a skimpy white singlet, which highlighted her physique. Simple but it made her all the more beautiful.

"So, why are you here?" her sweet voice interrupted my ogling. I looked up and saw her blushing a bright shade of red.

"Um..." I said like the brain dead idiot I was. "Oh! Emmett planned to surprise you girls by having us pick you up and take you down to PA for the day. I'm a bit early though. But as a plus I brought your notebook." I added and handed her over the book. She smiled

"Oh...Emmett couldn't have picked a time when normal people wake up?" sh asked as she stood aside and motioned for me to come inside. I grinned; she has a lot to learn about Emmett.

"That's Em for you." I followed her into the kitchen where she started making bacon and eggs. When she turned around I noticed the word 'Sweet' written on her butt. I think I may have drooled a little, from the food or the view I'm not sure though. I don't know why I was thinking this way, Bella was my friend.

"Had breakfast yet?"

"Nope."

"I'll make extra then. For you and Emmett and Jasper." She nodded to herself and got more supplies out of the fridge.

"So what happened in this dream of yours?" I asked as I fiddled with a pen.

"It was really weird. I was with this guy and it was pitch black and I was crying and the person I was with left me there. Then I was in a white room and this horrible creature who I've dreamed about numerous times was torturing me. He always tries to kill me. I seriously don't know what he has against me" she shuddered.

"What did the creature look like?" I imagined a four headed snake with giant teeth and red eyes chasing Bella.

"Well...he was a pink elephant wearing a beret." She told me, no hint of joke in her voice. But surely she was joking...maybe I heard wrong.

"A pink elephant? Wearing a beret?" I clarified and she nodded. I tried to stop myself I really did, but I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, slamming my fist on the table. What kind of seventeen year old girl has nightmares about a murderous pink elephant...who wears a beret? I was laughing so hard I was crying. Is she sane?

"It's not funny, Edward. It was scary. How would you feel if a psychopathic elephant tried to kill you in your dreams? Pinky the Elephant is scary as hell!" I stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Pinky the Elephant?" I squealed, yes that's right, squealed. I started laughing harder than before. This girl was going to be the death of me.

**Thanks for reading. Hehe yes it was Edward at the door : ) Don't forget to review otherwise Pinky might come after you! ; ) Hopefully updating soon. **

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thanks for reviewing. 190 reviews..how about we get to 200? **

**EPOV**

"What is going on down here?" I swivelled in my seat to find Alice and Rosalie looking between me and Bella with amused smirks on their faces. I had just come down from another Bella induced laughing fit inspired by her tendency to swear at the eggs as they cooked. First Pinky the Elephant and then eggs; the stupid, yolky pricks!

"Edward thinks my pathetic life is hilarious." Bella spat through gritted teeth. Alice took a seat next to me and poured some orange juice.

"Did she tell you about her nightmare?" she asked.

"Yep." She giggled and nodded in a knowing way. Alice was pretty, not as pretty as Bella, but I could see why Jazz likes her.

"Assface, spitting your crap at me...I'll scramble your white ass in a second..." Bella violently shoved some eggs onto a plate.

"Eggs rebelling again?" Rose asked as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"What do you think?" Bella replied savagely just as the doorbell rang. I glanced at my watch. A little late guys.

"Bella did you invite another friend over? Maybe Lauren?" Rose asked and Bella placed six plates of food on the table. Bella snorted.

"Yes because we are biffles like that. I didn't invite Edward either, he invited himself. Emmett and Jasper are meant to be coming as well because they are taking us all to..." she didn't get to finish her sentence because the two girls had screamed and ran to the door. I sat down next to Bella.

"I take it they like Emmett and Jasper then?" She swallowed down the food she was eating and rolled her eyes. I took a bite of mine and oh my god, it was heaven. Like having a taste party in my mouth. Best egg and bacon I have ever had.

"You have no idea. Out of you three Rose thought Emmett was the hottest and Alice thought Jasper was the hottest. We had so many arguments over it. It's like a dream come true for them. They went on for hours last night telling me how wonderfully charming they all are and blah, blah, blah." So they used to talk about us? Do they still talk about us? Well it's not like they could talk about those two and not talk about me. I wonder who Bella thought was the hottest.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Yes. Hanging out with Emmett and Jasper is like a dream come true for me too. I'm in love with them."

I rolled my eyes. "Who did you think was hottest?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively. Please let it be me, please let it be me, please let it be me. She blushed and bit her lip. I want to kiss her when she does that.

...

Wait! What? No you don't Edward. Bella is your friend, like Emmett and Jasper. You do not kiss friends...especially Em and Jazz.

"Well...I thought that you were all a bunch of ugly dicks" she smiled brightly at me.

"Me? Ugly dick?" Emmett appeared insulted as he sat down across from Bella. "I think you have me confused with Edward over here."

"Nice to see you too, Em." I said sarcastically. Emmett stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. He is so childish.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Bells." Jasper said as politely as he could while shovelling food into his mouth.

"No problem."

"What are we doing in PA? Are going to the movies? Dinner? Bowling?" Alice bounced with excitement. How can someone so small talk so fast?

Emmett grinned evilly which is never a good sign. "None of them. We are going...motorbike riding!" Awesome! And I thought it would be something stupid. Jazz and I high fived Emmett and congratulated him on an excellent plan...for once. Rose and Alice looked excited as well but they were complaining about how it would mess up their hair. Girls. Bella was like a statue next to me.

"Bella?" I asked slowly.

"Motor...bikes? Motorbikes? More like Murderbikes! Have you people not noticed how extremely clumsy I am? I'll end up killing myself as well as many innocent members of the public!" she spewed in a high voice.

"C'mon Bella it's just like riding a bike." Emmett said uneasily. Rose and Alice exchanged worried glances.

"I don't know how to ride a bike. The last time I was on a bike I crashed into a tree and broke my arm."

"And you were how old?" Emmett scoffed.

"Fifteen." She said seriously. Ok so maybe motorbikes aren't the best idea for Bella.

"You're given lessons at the start right?" Alice asked Emmett who nodded. "See, Bella. As long as you pay attention to the instructions you should be fine."

"Even if I wrote the instructions across my forehead, I would still crash." She replied. I would have laughed if she wasn't so distraught. Maybe it was better if we did something else. But Em has already paid for the tickets.

"Bella, it's completely safe. It's out in the mountains past PA. There are no people, no cars and no buildings. Just a dirt track. You will be fine." Jasper said soothingly. Bella looked like she was wavering.

"But-"

"Please Bella? I foresee nothing bad happening to you. It will be really fun and Emmett has already paid for the tickets." Alice pleaded.

"Pretty, pretty please ?" Rose added sweetly.

"Stupid psychic pixie..." she grumbled low enough that only I could hear. I stifled a laugh. Sometimes she was too cute. "Fine. But if I die I want you to write on my tombstone 'Was led to her death by her friends. May the guilt they hold for this tragic loss condemn them to the fiery pits of hell. May her soul haunt them till they die. 'I told you this would happen'-Bella Swan." Jazz and Em started laughing while Alice and Rose just rolled their eyes and told her to go get dressed. I grabbed her sleeve.

"Don't worry Bella. I will make sure nothing happens to you." I whispered in her ear. She stared at me for a minute and I wondered if I had done something wrong. Eventually she shook her head and walked off with the girls. Emmett and Jasper were looking at me with a funny look in their eyes.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You're totally whipped." Jasper said in awe.

"What are you talking about? I am not!" Why it is that everybody thinks I love Bella when clearly, I don't.

"Dude, you do. They way you look at her...it's like she's a goddess or something."

"I don't look at her like that. We are friends, I don't think of her like that."

"Edward. I'm going to ask you some questions and you have to answer them truthfully ok?" Emmett asked and I rolled my eyes. Edward therapy session one begins. I would have said no but the sooner I prove to them they are wrong the sooner we can get on with our lives.

"Do you think Bella is pretty?"

I scoffed. "Of course. What idiot wouldn't think that?" Jazz and Em exchanged pointed glances before asking another question.

"Do you think Bella is nice?" 

"Yes she is probably the smartest, nicest, funniest and kindest person I know." It was true too. I had never met anyone like her before. She had absolutely no problem being different. She seems shy a first but really she's a firecracker.

"Would you do anything she asked you too?"

"Probably" I shrugged.

"If you were going to a dance who would you ask?"

"Bella." I don't really like any girls enough to willing spend time with them, except for Bella. She's got a great personality. I still don't get where they are going with this. Unless they are trying to show me that by being a big dick I missed out on having a great friend. This reminds me, I still need to apologise to Angela and buy Bella a cupcake.

"Finally would you be pissed if Bella went to the dance or went out with another guy?"

That thought had never occurred to me. Would I? Yes, I would be livid. Just the thought of Bella with another boy makes me see red. I would probably punch him...or beat the crap out of him...or kill him. I imagined her dancing with Mike Newton and I instinctively clenched my fists.

"Yes." I said through gritted teeth.

"And you still don't see it?" Jazz asked, exasperated.

I shook my head. The only thing I see at the moment is me strangling Newton with a tie, beating him over the head with a chair, kicking him in the nuts and running him down with my Volvo.

"You're hopeless Edward." Emmett sighed.

"You just figured that out?" Bella laughed and I swivelled, unaware of her presence until now. She looked beautiful. Jeans that hugged her curves and a beautiful blue top that really set of her skin tone. Simple yet she managed to make it look worthy of a runway.

"Ready to go?" Rosalie peeked over Bella shoulder before both girls turned to leave. I followed wordlessly, like a moth to a flame.

After a very interesting car trip we had arrived at the Learn to Ride area. I was a little thankful. Bella and I had travelled together and we had continued our game of twenty questions. Let's just say that Bella had no qualms about asking very personal questions. Answering them however, is another story. After we were taught the basics and the safety instructions, which Bella had paid extremely close attention to, we split up into pairs. Bella and I let the two soon-to-be couples go together and we geared up. I was excited; I had always wanted to ride a motorbike. Bella on the other hand, was getting more and more nervous. The others had already set off, leaving just Bella and I. She looked pretty hot in a leather jacket and bike helmet and I was taking full advantage of this fact. She looked down the track then down at the handlebars she was putting a death grip on.

"On second thought, I think I'll just wait near the car."

"Bella, you've come this far why stop? It will be fun. Do you remember everything the instructor said?"

She nodded.

"I promise to look after you. Do you trust me?" I gave her my most convincing smile in the hope that it might put her at ease. She exhaled a shaky breath.

"Fine. I'll be going pretty slowly though. You're not going to go speeding ahead are you?" she eyed me as if she was expecting me to go speeding off down the track at any moment.

"No Bella. I'll keep up with you." She nodded to assure herself and faced the track, like you would face your arch nemesis in a cowboy showdown. I imagined Bella in a cowgirl suit with a gun. Dangerous but oh so sexy. Edward! Bad! No more thinking about Bella like that.

"Ok. On three." Bella said. "One...Two...Three"

I kicked off and shot forward like a bullet from a gun. Whoa! I was not expecting such a huge burst of power. I eased off the gas and looked behind for Bella. She was about ten metres behind me with a look of deep concentration on her face.

"Speed up, Bella!" I yelled. She looked at me with panic on her face. I smiled encouragingly at her. She took a deep breath and increased her pressure on the throttle. We were now side by side. I increased my speed again and she copied. I shot her a grin and she smiled back. I knew she would enjoy herself.

"Race?" I yelled and she only sped up in answer. "You're on." I muttered. We came to the first turn. I turned to watch Bella and in doing so I saw the single most terrifying event in my life happen. I watched as Bella lost control of the bike as it slipped and slid on the gravel. She and the bike crashed to the ground before skidding to a halt away from the track.

"Bella!" I screamed. I slammed the brake and jumped off, throwing my helmet away in the process. This couldn't be happening. Not to her, not to Bella. She was so strong and kind. It couldn't be happening. She has to be ok. What would I do without her? I choked on a sob as I ran as fast as I could to her. She had to be alright, she just had to be. I dropped down beside her and grabbed her wrist. She was unconscious but I could feel a pulse. She had a large gash on her head and was bleeding severely from the head and her arm. It didn't look like anything was broken but then again my medical knowledge was limited. I badly wanted to take off the helmet but I knew there could be possible neck damage. What if she was bleeding internally or hit her head really hard and her skull had cracked open? What if she was dying right now? I pulled out my phone and dialled for an ambulance.

"Bella..." I sobbed and held her hand tightly. It was now that I realised that Em and Jazz were right. Bella did mean quite a lot to me. More than a friend. She may not have been in my life for very long but she had certainly made an impact. I needed her. I was an idiot. She had been right in front of my face for years and I had been too much of a bastard to realise. She was utter perfection. I had only just found her I couldn't lose her.

**Thanks for reading : ) Don't forget to review. I'll update soon.**

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Finally hit 200 reviews...awesome. Thanks to those people who assisted me in making it there. Thank you for even taking the time to read my story : ) **

**BPOV**

I didn't know where I was or what had happened. The last thing I remember was racing with Edward and then slipping on the gravel, after that; nothing. My head and arm are throbbing and it smells like disinfectant. I must be in the hospital...unfortunately. I open my eyes slowly and see two blurry figures at the end of my bed. As my eyes adjust I see that it is Edward and my dad.

"What am I doing in a hospital?" I ask and their heads whip around to face me. Edward and my dad's expressions are identical, both show relief and concern.

"Bella" both of the men sigh at the same time and my dad takes a seat on the end of my bed.

"You were in a motorbike accident, Bells." He said gently and patted my foot in a comforting gesture.

"And your point is?" I ask.

"You could have been killed or seriously injured." Edward said and his voice was higher than usual. I smothered the urge to yell 'Teste Pop!'

"So? I have accidents all the time there was really no need to go to hospital..." I sat up and saw my dad rolling his eyes. He was used to my anti hospital behaviour, Edward on the other hand seemed panicked, which was very unlike him. Edward's eye twitched a couple of times and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Yes you did. You got cuts and bruises and you fractured your left arm. You needed medical attention." I was about to argue but Dad continued. "And on that note, I have to go and get Dr. Cullen. He told me to come and get him when you woke up."

Edward and I watched in silence as my Dad exited the room. The minute he was gone Edward was at my side gripping my hand so hard I thought he was going to fracture it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that would happen, if I had known I never would have raced with you. It's my fault; I should have been paying more attention. I was so afraid you were going to die, or go into a coma..." he hung his head in unnecessary shame. I didn't blame him for anything. It wasn't his fault, I know that.

"Edward, its fine. You're not responsible for anything."

"No, it's not fine, Bella. I promised I would make sure nothing bad happened to you, but I ended up breaking it. Please don't hate me. Please forgive me." He said in a sad voice, like he actually expected me to ignore him for an accident.

He was still looking down at the bed so I put my hand on his cheek and he looked up at me. "There's nothing to forgive." I whispered while staring into his gorgeous green eyes. He stared back and started running his fingertips down my cast, which I only noticed then.

"Please let me make it up to you. I'll take you out to dinner, just the two of us." " He pleaded and I was about to argue but he looked so remorseful that I decided to keep quiet to help ease his needless guilt.

"Alright." I agreed and he closed his eyes and leaned into my palm.

"Thank you." He breathed and covered my hand holding his face with his own. What were we doing? We were crossing the friendship line and I wasn't sure what to do. Should I take my hand away or just wait? I didn't get the chance to decide because suddenly the door flew open and Edward bolted to the opposite wall, tearing himself from my grip.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Carlisle tsked as he walked over to me and began prodding my head.

"Enough with the lecture, more with the examining." I grinned cheekily at him and he laughed. Charlie looked like he was going to comment on my behaviour but then realised it was a joke.

"Anxious are we?" Carlisle chuckled.

"You have no idea. What's the verdict, Doctor?" I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Fractured arm, minor cuts to your head, arms and torso, a few bruised ribs and a skinned knee. Other than that, you're fine."

"Does that mean I can go home now?" I asked impatiently which made him and Charlie laugh.

"Sure, Edward can help you out while I talk to your Dad about some stuff." I nodded and thanked him before he left with my father. I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. A bit too fast perhaps, because I started to lose my balance. Luckily Edward grabbed me and kept me from toppling over.

"Thanks." I said while trying to ignore the jittery feeling I got when he touched me.

"It's the least I can do." He replied and held the door open for me. We walked in silence to Carlisle's office. The silence made me realise something was off.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked. Usually Alice would be here overreacting and Rose would be with her, teasing me at successfully ruining another outing with my string of clumsiness.

"In the waiting room, freaking out. They only allow two people in the room at a time."

"So why were you the person who was allowed in my room?" I raised an eyebrow at him. To my intense surprise, he blushed and looked at the ground. I was about to question him further but luckily for him, I got attacked by frantic Alice.

"Are you ok? You should be ok. Thank god you didn't die. Wait you're not bleeding internally and dying as we speak, are you?" she babbled on and Rose hugged me, stating she was glad I was safe. Emmett and Jasper came over as well and Jasper patted me on the back and Emmett pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett, she was just in an accident, I don't know if that is the best idea." Edward pointed out and I could detect a hint of annoyance in his tone. From what though, I had no idea. Emmett released me and Alice grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Bella, how long do you have to live?" she wailed and I laughed and patted her spiky hair.

"Another seventy odd years I hope."

"Yay!" she squealed, "I'm so glad you're not dying." She hugged me again and Rose snorted while the rest of us laughed quietly.

"Bella!" Charlie ran up to me with a look of concern on his face. "I've been called into work. Some kids got lost hiking and we have to go find them before it gets dark. Will you be alright at home without me?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'll just hang out with these guys." I pointed behind me to where my friends were. "We'll watch movies."

He opened his mouth to protest, probably about having the boys over, but changed his mind instead just giving me hug and running out the doors.

I turned back to my friends. "So who's up for a movie?"

I got in Alice's car with her and Rose, to head over to my place for the movie. They spent the first five minutes filling me in on what happened while I was blacked out and what they did with their boys. After Rose finished telling us how Emmett had nearly kissed her I asked them a question.

"How come Edward was the other person in my room and not one of you guys?"

They looked at each other and giggled.

"Because he was freaking out the most. He was like nearly crying before the ambulance came because he thought you were going to die. Then he annoyed all the paramedics asking if you were going to be ok...every thirty seconds." Alice laughed.

"Yeah. At the hospital he was worse. Alice did go in first—"

"For five minutes" Alice snorted..

"Yeah, but Edward was like going insane. He would ask anyone who came out if you were alright and he paced up and down the hallway alot."

"It was actually kinda funny." Alice giggled. I can't believe Edward was that worried about me. We haven't even been friends that long and he was completely freaking out. It was kinda sweet. I don't get why he was that concerned though.

"Why was he freaking out so bad?" I asked hoping they co8uld shed some light on the subject.

"He likes you a lot Bella." Rose said and I scoffed.

"Don't start this—" I started to reprimand them but I was cut off.

"No Bella, listen. He cares about you quite a bit...obviously. If you're too blind to see that he likes you, that's your problem. But when he confesses his love for you don't be too surprised. Trust us on this Bella, he really likes you."

"Seriously guys he doesn't like me. Just friends." I argued and they rolled their eyes. I knew I was right. I mean Edward and me, we're only friends. If he did like someone I highly doubt it would be me. We did push the line a little today though, so maybe he does like me...but just a little. Not enough to warrant a real relationship. Besides I didn't like Edward that way...did I?

**Once again thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**

**Xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I'm really glad that so many people seem to like my story. I was so worried it would suck :) I have a feeling you guys will really enjoy this chapter ;) Here's chapter 27...enjoy!**

Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

**BPOV**

"Popcorn or skittles?" Alice called from the kitchen. Jasper, Edward and I were sitting on the couch in my lounge room, waiting for Emmett, Rose and Alice to get the snacks ready.

"Skittles!" Jasper yelled at the same time Emmett yelled both. I rubbed my temples. I had a killer headache and I think maybe I should have taken Edward up on his offer of painkillers a while ago. Ever since we had got to my house Edward had been like my own personal nurse. He made sure I didn't have to do anything. I don't know whether it was because he felt responsible for the crash or because he wanted to look after me, but whatever his reasoning it was kinda nice to be looked after. I hoped after our make-up dinner, which we had decided to do Tuesday, he would stop feeling guilty.

"Time for some painkillers?" Edward asked and I nodded. His eyes missed nothing.

"Tylenol is upstairs in the bathroom and can you get a glass of water for me from the kitchen." I sighed and he nodded. I closed my eyes again and I could hear him stomping up the stairs. I chuckled.

"Thank you, Bella." Jasper said quietly and I opened my eyes in surprise.

"What for?" I asked.

"For a number of things I guess. For introducing me to Alice." He smiled fondly and I suppressed the 'Awww' inside me. "I really like her, you know. She's so different to everyone else. But I...I don't want to hurt her. My reputation isn't the best as far as girls go and I don't want to lose Alice. I just want you to know that I'll try my very hardest to not hurt her and if I do you can punch me." He joked but I could tell he was worried. I touched his arm. I may not be all about romance and gooey stuff but even I could see that he really liked Alice.

"Alice likes you too and she has for a long time. Now that she's finally close to you she'll never let you go." He grinned at me and smiled deviously. "I'm serious. You'll be stuck with her for life."

He chuckled and placed his hand over mine which was still resting on his arm. "Thanks Bella, you're really good for Edward, you know."

"Umm...what?" When did Edward come into this?

"Edward likes you...alot. He's changed so much since you and him became friends." Jasper smiled and I shook my head.

"He hasn't changed." I argued.

"He's not an asshole anymore." I opened my mouth to argue but I realised I couldn't. But that hasn't got anything to do with me. He probably just changed because of Jasper and Alice. "Trust me on this, Bella." What is it with these people and the trust? Seriously. What indicators do Edward and I give off that we like each other?

"But...I...we..." I stammered.

"Everything will work out Bella. Don't worry." He patted my hand reassuringly just as Edward walked into the room holding a glass of water and a tablet. He took in mine and Jaspers positions and the arrangement of our hands and his eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't identify. I pulled my hand from Jaspers arm and took the medication from Edward. I washed the pill down with water as Edward sat down next to me. He sent Jasper a look I didn't understand, making Jasper snigger. Just as I was about to ask what he was laughing at the rest of my friends walked into the room.

"Are you ready to be scared?" Emmett said excitedly as he placed a movie in the DVD player.

I rolled my eyes while Edward asked what movie it was. In the short time we had been friends, I had learned that Emmett had a tendency to be very dramatic. I assumed he was just joking and he really hadn't picked a horror movie.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre." He replied and sat next to me on the couch and pulled Rosalie with him so she was sitting on his lap. He took up so much room I had to move over to avoid being crushed and now I was practically sitting on Edward. I was just about to comment on his massive bulk when I realised what he had said. Texas. Chainsaw. Massacre.

"You're serious?" I asked and he nodded. The girls and I could handle our horror and gore quite well, we just screamed a hell of a freaking lot...and covered our eyes...and hugged each other.

"Be prepared for bloodcurdling screams then." Rose said and snuggled closer to Emmett. He smiled evilly and it made me wonder if he had picked this movie so he could get to hold Rose. As if he sensed my stare he turned to me and winked. Devious bastard. Jasper turned the lamp off just as the movie started and I whimpered. Edward put his arm around me and pulled me closer, into his side, being careful of my fractured arm. He smelled so good.

"Shh, Bella. It's alright." He said soothingly and I inhaled his manly scent and focused on the television. Us girls were going alright, we hadn't had any screams yet. Well that was until the girl put the gun in her mouth and blew a giant fricking hole in the back of her head. We all screamed at that and Edward pulled my head into his chest, comforting me again. He did that throughout the entire movie, soothing me and whispering consoling words. I started to wonder. Maybe he did like me.

Monday and Tuesday went by quickly. Edward and I teased each other all through Biology and he walked me to my next class, which was sweet. Jasper sat with Alice and I in calculus and he and I had to hold back our laughter as My Berty once again reprimanded Alice for something. All six of us sat together at lunch and earning us more stares than the time Emmett went all High School Musical and started singing and dancing. When I reminded him of this incident he grinned and started singing. Only the threat of losing his testicles made him shut up. The whole two days were unusual but not in a bad way, it was good and it felt familiar, like we had been doing it for years. The most unusual thing that happened was when Edward apologised to Angela. I know it was part of our friendship conditions but I honestly didn't expect him to do it. So t surprised me at lunch when Edward went over to Angela's table and handed her a box of very expensive chocolates and gave her a very sincere apology. She looked unsure at first but then she spotted me watching, grinned, and accepted his apology. Edward parted on the note that if the chocolates weren't good enough he had a few books that she might enjoy. It was very Edward and very sweet. I told him afterwards that Angela said that it was the nicest apology she'd ever been told and that it was very sweet of you. He responded by grinning, telling me he would pick me up at six and kissing me on the cheek, leaving me dumbfounded and nervous.

It was in this condition that I found myself two trying to pick out an outfit. Rose and Alice were over helping me choose.

"What exactly did Edward say to wear?" Alice asked as she pulled out numerous items of clothing from my closet.

I collapsed on the bed where Rose was flipping through a magazine. "He said to wear something nice because we are going to a nice restaurant." I sighed and looked at the clock. Only twenty more minutes until he was here. Alice rummaged around for five more minutes, muttering things to herself, before she pulled out a pair of jeans and midnight blue top I wasn't aware I'd owned. I stood up and she thrust them at me.

"Put these on. They'll look perfect." She demanded. I knew better than to argue with Alice about clothes so I saluted her and marched to the bathroom chanting "Left, right, left, right, left." Which earned giggles from behind me. After I dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look too bad. The top wasn't to revealing but it wasn't granny fashioned either. I emerged from the bathroom and Alice and Rosalie smiled.

"Nice work Alice." Rosalie congratulated and Alice sent me a look that said I told you so. Rosalie pulled my hair out of my ponytail and put this spray crap in it to 'accentuate my curls'-her words not mine. I refused to let Alice near me with any makeup so she settled with putting the tiniest hint of lip gloss on. When they finished their inspection they handed me my bag and told me to wait in my room.

"Uhh...why?" I asked confused. Shouldn't I answer the door?

"Because then you can make your grand entrance." Rose replied and I rolled my eyes. I knew what she was talking about. The one where the girl comes down the stairs and the boy stares like he's never seen anything as beautiful. I snorted at the thought.

"C'mon guys he's not going to care." I said and got up from the bed but Rose pushed me back down.

"Bella Swan you let us have our fun or else." Rose warned and I pouted.

"Or else what?" I racked my brains for something they could blackmail me with but I came up blank. That was a good thing, right?

"Mike Newton might just hear about you wanting a date for prom." Alice said nonchalantly and looked at her nails.

"You wouldn't" I narrowed my eyes at them.

"It might just slip by accident." Rose said and I groaned. Sneaky shits.

""Fine." I acquiesced and they squealed, hugged me and rushed downstairs. No sooner than a minute did I hear a car pull into the driveway. I pressed my ear to the door so I knew when to make my 'grand entrance'.

"Hi Edward." Alice and Rose sang when they opened the door. Idiots.

"Um hi." He replied and it was silent for a moment. "Where's Bella?"

"Oh she's just grabbing her bag I think." Rose said and I knew it was time. I took one last look in the mirror grabbed my purse and walked into the hall. I stopped just before the stairs. This was it. I had a feeling something about this night was going to be different. I was nervous about what was to come. I had hung out with Edward numerous times but I got a different vibe tonight. I swallowed my nerves and started to descend the stairs. I heard an intake of breath but I kept my eyes on my feet. When I reached the bottom I still couldn't look up. Edward's shoes appeared in my line of vision. He put a finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. He was so beautiful. His eyes shone brightly and he was looking at me with an intensity that made my heart speed up.

"You're beautiful." He breathed and I felt his warm breath on my face. I blushed and smiled. I heard a cough from my left and I turned and saw Alice and Rose grinning at fools. I blushed deeper and Edward stepped back and rubbed his neck. He held out a bouquet of daisies, freesias and lilacs and I took them from him and inhaled. I had never been given flowers before. It was unnecessary and very sweet.

"We'll put those in a jar for you." Alice took the flowers from me. "You two have fun now." I hugged them both and Rose winked at me before we headed to Edward's car. Once we had pulled out of the driveway and were on our way I spoke up.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly, not wanting to break the mood we had established back at the house.

"Eclipse, just past La Push. I think you'll like it there." I nodded and we drove on in a comfortable silence. We were at the restaurant in ten minutes. It looked very nice. Through the window I could see couples eating by candlelight. It looked very romantic. I found myself ok with the fact that Edward was taking me to a romantic restaurant. We walked inside and were greeted by a very pretty woman. Not like the waitress we had the other day who was just plain trashy, this one had class. She led us to our table and Edward put his hand on my back, making me shiver, but not from the cold. She smiled at us both and I was pleased that she didn't so much as try to flirt with Edward. He ordered spaghetti and I ordered the mushroom ravioli. We chatted about school and joked around until the waitress came with our meals. They both looked delicious and mine tasted even better than it looked..if that was possible.

"Spaghetti good?" I asked through a mouthful of ravioli. He nodded and grinned.

"Wanna try a bit?" he scooped some food onto his fork and held it out to me. Edward Cullen was offering me his food, on a fork, that he had just had in his mouth. That was essentially kissing him. I nodded and opened my mouth. His smile faded as he placed the fork in my mouth, maintaining eye contact with me the whole time. I swallowed and he pulled the fork out slowly. We stared at each other for a minute before I looked away.

"It's good." I croaked and blushed. What was he doing to me? All of a sudden he was making me a blubbering, blushing mess...well, more than usual. We continued eating and he asked me questions about everything. My family, friends, pets, everything. I was sure he would have been getting bored but he asked with such enthusiasm and his eyes shone with his interest so I continued answering his questions as best I could. After we finished dinner and I answered about a billion questions, as well as asking a few of my own, we asked for the cheque. The waitress bid us a goodnight and we exited the restaurant into the night. 

"Do you want to go straight home?" Edward asked as he opened my door for me. I had a sneaking suspicion he was up to something.

"I'm up for something else." I said and he grinned and got in his side.

"Good. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" I asked, intrigued.

"It's a surprise." He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed. I hated surprises. When he pulled to a stop I hopped out. We were at La Push beach I got out and stood on the edge of the grass, overlooking the beach. It was beautiful bathed in the moonlight. The moon was shining brightly amongst the stars.

"This is beautiful, Edward." I sighed, sensing his presence behind me. When he didn't reply I turned and found him staring at me.

"What?" I asked, laughing nervously. Maybe I had food on my face or had toilet paper on my shoe. God I hope this is good staring.

"Dance with me." He said and laughed. I am the world's worst dancer. Absolutely terrible, I'd probably end up killing him. The look on his face however told me that he was hell bent on getting me to dance.

"There's no music." I pointed out, stalling. He grinned and turned the car radio. The open bars of For You I Will played as he walked over to me. He smiled and took my hand in his.

"I can't dance." I said meekly. He was using his crooked smile that I loved and found extremely hard to resist. He put his hand on my wait and pulled me closer.

Leaning in he whispered in my ear, "Silly Bella, I can and it's all in the leading." He smiled again and I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, but you do this at your own risk." I grumbled and he chuckled. We started to sway to the music and just turn in a circle slowly. Miraculously, I didn't trip.

"See you're dancing." He said happily. I sighed and leaned my head into his chest.

"Only with you." I said and closed my eyes in contentment. He froze for a second before continuing to dance.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." He said seriously and I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was smiling but it was a nervous smile. I gave him a questioning look and he took a deep breath.

"Ever since we became friends I've been...happier than I have ever been before. I smile and I laugh more and I'm a better person-all because of you. You've become a very important person in my life, like my best friend. You're smart, funny, beautiful, kind and amazing Bella. I don't know why I ever thought different. You're the only girl I have ever had at my house and the only one that made me feel like this. On Sunday, when you got in the crash, I was so worried Bella, I was so worried about losing you." I could feel tear in my eyes. Is Edward trying to tell me what I think he is trying to tell me? He took another breath, "You're different Bella, I like how you never try to be anything you're not...and...Um, look what I'm trying to say is that, I...um...I like you Bella. I really, really like you." I felt tears slide down my cheeks. No-one had ever said anything like that to me before. I can't believe he said that. He must be joking or this must be a dream.

"You do?" I asked and he cupped my face.

"I do. I really like you...alot" I felt as if I was flying. Edward Cullen likes me! ME! Boring old Bella! I mentally did a happy dance. I realised that I liked him too; I just hadn't wanted to admit it. How pathetic would that have been? Bella Swan crushing on Edward Cullen...uh no!

"I like you too, Edward." I said shakily and he broke into a wide smiled. "I always denied it but I think deep down I knew." I totally owe Rose and Alice now. Dammit! Oh well Edward Cullen likes me...for me! He smiled and I smiled back. We stared into each others eyes, I know it sounds corny, before he broke the silence.

"I'd just like to try one thing" He leaned down and my heart started beating fast. Edward Cullen was going to kiss me! Oh my god, my first kiss! What if I suck! Shit he's so close! Do I close my eyes or do I leave them open? Argh. He must have sensed my panic because he chuckled and stopped a centimetre away from my lips. "Breathe Bella." He whispered before lightly pressing his lips to mine.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

**This was my longest chapter yet, over 3,000 words! I was going to cut it but I decided I would be nice and give it to you in a big one. Well I hope you enjoyed it, if you did leave me a lovely review...(nudge, nudge) I'll update soon.**

**Xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update I've been very busy and I haven't had time. I had it all written but I just haven't had time to edit, gah! I have plenty of time now so I'll be updating more often : ) **

**EPOV**

I was smiling so much I was surprised my face didn't break. When I asked Bella on our date I hadn't been planning on telling her how I felt. I had planned on making it a slow process, making her see all of my good qualities and being absolutely positive about her feelings before voicing my own. When she walked down that staircase all my plans went out the window. Sure it was simple but she looked breathtaking. I knew then that tonight's plans were going to change. When I had told her how I felt I was so nervous about her response. I expected her to laugh or tell me she didn't like me that way, anything but stating she feels the same. But now here we are, dancing and blissfully happy about our reciprocated feelings. As I looked down at her I knew what I wanted to do; the one thing that would make this night perfect. Would she want to though?

"I'd just like to try one thing." I said and leaned in slowly. I felt her tense and I stopped so close to her I could feel the radiating off her. "Breathe Bella." I whispered and felt her relax. I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to hers. I felt her warm lips against mine and I swear fireworks went off. My heart was pounding in my chest. My skin prickled. This was unlike any other kiss I'd had before. It was very chaste, different to what I was sued to, but it was everything. We broke apart after a few moments and caught our breath. I opened my eyes to see Bella looking at me with a grin on her face.

"What?" I asked, laughing nervously. Maybe I was too forward or I moved too fast. I hope I hadn't completely ruined everything by my inability to control myself around her. She snaked her hands around my neck and stood up on her tiptoes, immediately stopping my worrying.

"Nothing" she softly whispered against my lips before crushing them to mine. This time the kiss was more urgent and our lips moved against each other in a smooth rhythm. I could feel her hands pressing into my neck and my hands found their way onto her hips. She broke it first and kissed my cheek before pulling away. I pouted. I wasn't finished yet. She laughed and skipped to the car.

"C'mon Edward, you need to take me home." She sang.

"But I wasn't done yet." I frowned.

"It's eight thirty, I have to get home." She tapped her wrist and I checked my watch. Shit, it was later than I thought.

"Fine, but I expect a raincheck on the rest of that kiss." I said petulantly as we pulled onto the road. She laughed and I rolled my eyes. The trip back to her house was mostly quiet, with both of us sneaking glances at each other when we thought the other wasn't looking. As soon as we got to her house I jumped out of the car and ran round to open her door like a gentleman. She had other ideas and was already halfway out of the car. I frowned; I wanted to open Bella's door and help her out, show her how courteous and thoughtful I can be. I wiped the frown off my face just as she turned to smile at me.

"You didn't have to get out." She said as we started walking to her front door.

"I wanted to." I replied and she blushed. She was just going to have to get used to the fact that I was going to take care of her. We stopped outside her door and I turned to face her. She was staring at the ground and it appeared she didn't want or know how to say goodbye at the moment either. I knew I would see her again tomorrow but I still didn't want to go. I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"Can I pick you up for school tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"Yes. I had a really good time tonight, thank you for taking me." She said and rummaged around in her bag for her keys. It looked like I might not get a goodnight kiss and that disappointed me a little.

"Oh no worries. That's probably the best date I've ever been on. See you tomorrow." I said as she unlocked the door. I turned and began to walk down the steps when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I turned my head around and her lips collided with mine instantly. I was wrong; I was getting a kiss goodnight. Her hands gripped the collar of my shirt pulling me closer to her and deepening the kiss. She moved her lips to my jaw and kissed her way up to my earlobe. I took deep calming breaths while she whispered in my earlobe,

"You didn't seriously think you were getting away without a kiss did you?" her lips brushed my ear and I shook my head. "Goodnight Edward, sweet dreams." She kissed my cheek one last time before slipping inside her house leaving me stunned and breathless on her porch.

My drive home consisted of me trying to clear my head of Bella's scent and trying to wipe the grin off my face so my parents didn't know something was up. I would eventually tell them about Bella and I but I hadn't even asked Bella to be my girlfriend yet, something I had to do soon. I wanted everyone at school to know that Bella was mine and no-one else's. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mum and dad in deep discussion about something. When they saw me they both grinned and watched me as I poured myself a glass of water. Something is up. I started drinking and I frowned at them.

"So Edward how was your date with Bella?" my dad said and I choked on my drink.

"What?" I coughed. How on Earth did they find out about it? I told them I was going to a movie with some friends, I hadn't even mentioned Bella.

"Your date with Bella? I assume it went well." My dad said and my mum nodded exuberantly.

"I...Uh...Uh...How did you find out about that?" I rubbed the back of my neck uneasily.

"Emmett told us. Now that you and Bella are together I assume she will be over more often? Oh! We have to invite her over for dinner? Such a lovely girl Edward. You really found a good one. Do you know what her favourite food is? When is her birthday? I should make her a cake or something yummy. Do you—"

"Mum!" I exclaimed and she stopped mid sentence. "How do you know Bella and I are together? The date could have ended badly." I reasoned while planning Emmett's death in my head. I'm thinking a torturously slow death for him. What was he thinking...actually he probably wasn't thinking. He most likely thought it would be hilarious; telling Edwards parents about his first real date. I'm going to kill him.

"Nonsense Edward. We've seen the way you look at each other you guys would have to have serious problems for that date to have gone bad." Mum said and I rolled my eyes.

"Besides you are my son and after all the Cullen men have a long history of being ruggedly handsome and very charming." My dad wiggled his eyebrows and pulled my mum in for a passionate kiss...unfortunately.

"Uggh! My eyes!" I yelled and ran out of the kitchen shielding my eyes and trying to burn that image out of my memory. I could hear their laughter following me up the stairs. Why did I have to get the nosy parents and the blabbermouth best friends? Heaven forbid I get the normal ones. I sat on my bed and opened my phone. I had two text messages; one from Jazz and one from the dickhead.

_How was the date? _

_Did you guys get together?_

_Did you tell her how you feel?_

_Jazz_

I quickly thought of what to text back. I wasn't sure if we were couple yet but we weren't just friends we were kinda in the middle.

_Jazz,_

_Date was good, Bella looked gorgeous. _

_I did tell her how I feel and she felt the same...amazingly ;)_

_Not sure where we are at the moment. I kinda forgot to ask her to be my gf._

_Edward_

The dickheads text was much briefer just asking if the date went well. I was going to ignore his text but then I decided I would reply and warn him of his impending doom.

_Dear Dickhead,_

_You are so dead. _

_:)_

_Sincerely, _

_Edward. _

I turned my phone on silent and changed into my pyjamas. Lying down in bed I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. But my mind was plagued by visions of a brown eyed beauty.

The next day I pulled up at Bella's house bright and early. I was nervous about today. I was worried things would be awkward or she would regret last night. She said she liked me but what if we were moving too fast, or she had realised she didn't like me that way. I was sitting in my car giving myself a pep talk when my door opened suddenly and Bella hopped in my car.

"Morning Edward." She said happily and leaned in to kiss my cheek. Ok so she definitely didn't regret last night.

"Uh...good morning Bella." I said a little stunned at her boldness. She bit her lip and blushed, turning her head away from me. I kept trying to think of something to say but I couldn't think of anything. Bella just kept staring out the window never looking at me. I pulled into the parking lot and Bella smiled at me softly.

"Well thanks for the lift Edward. Sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to be so forward. I won't do anything like that again." She said sadly. This morning? She must have taken my shock at her kissing me as dislike. Good job Edward, one day into being more than friends and you screw up. I'll just have to set her straight. She was pulling her bag up from in between her legs when I cupped her chin in my hand and pressed my lips to hers.

"You" I said before kissing her again.

"Better" Kiss.

"Do" Kiss.

"Something." Kiss.

"Like." Kiss.

"That." Kiss.

"Again." I said before planting my lips on hers for a long kiss. She smiled against my lips and I smiled back. We broke apart after a few more moments breathing hard and grinning at each other like the fools we are. Our moment was broken when there was a loud tap on the window. I looked out and saw Emmett's face beaming down at me. I rolled my eyes at Bella and she laughed and we got out of the car.

"What Emmett?" I asked irritated at him for wrecking that moment and for spilling the beans to my parents.

"Nothing." He shrugged and I scowled. "Why were you with Bells?" he asked and I turned around looking for Bella behind me. She wasn't at my car and I scanned the crowd till I saw her sitting with Rosalie and Alice, her back to me. When her two friends saw me looking they pointed and said something causing her to turn around. She smiled and waved and I waved back. I was glad she wasn't upset anymore. To think she thought I was angry at her for kissing me. There is no way in hell I would ever be angry at her for doing that.

"Dude!" Emmett yelled and I shook my head, clearing it and faced Emmett, who had now been joined by Jasper. The bell rang and we began moving to homeroom. I watched Bella and her friends as she began to leave.

"Yeah?" I asked vaguely, having all my attention on Bella.

"Are you going to tell us about your date?" Jazz asked and I focused on them now.

"Hmm, I don't know, is Emmett going to tell me how my parents found out about my date?" I asked coldly and they both laughed.

"Dude, your mum asked me where you were and I just said out with Bella. I never said it was a date. That's what your mum said it was. She was all like 'Edwards out with Bella? A girl? I knew those two would date! I have to tell Carlisle...blah blah blah.'"Emmett imitated my mum in a high voice and I eyed him sceptically. "Seriously dude. How was I supposed to know you don't tell your mum about all the girls you have had already?"

"Couldn't you have lied to her? Said I was out at the music store?" I groaned.

"Dude we thought you had told them that you had a crush on her." He said and I glared at him.

"Yes because my mum and I are like BFF's. We paint each other's fingernails and talk about our feelings all the time." I deadpanned and they Jazz clapped me on the back.

"Well I'm glad to know you can open up like that Ed." I shook his hand off and rolled my eyes. "Seriously now tell us about your date." I rolled my eyes again, aware that they were going to bust my ass about being such a romantic pussy. Strangely enough though, I couldn't find it in me to care because it was worth the teasing if Bella was my reward.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Another long chapter. Don't forget to review, I love them. **

**Xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. **

**Hey guys, as per usual thanks for reading and a special thank you to those who review. Has anyone heard about the movie Vampires Suck? I found it when I was searching today and I checked out the trailer on YouTube, thinking it was just a fan made spoof but it's an actually movie-spoofing Twilight. Hehe I thought it looked pretty funny, maybe you guys should check it out. :) **

**Also on the topic of spoofs, anyone read Nightlight, the Twilight spoof book by Harvard Lampoon? **

**Anyway onto chapter 29...**

**EPOV**

"So you guys are finally dating." Emmett said smugly and I groaned. This was not a conversation I wanted to be having in double period Spanish, especially with all the other students free to listen in whenever. Sometimes I wished Mrs Gonzalez would actually teach instead of sit there and read trashy romance/erotica novels while we were meant to be reading the textbooks.

"Uhh, not exactly." I averted my eyes and focused on the pen.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Emmett asked and I sighed.

"Well I never straight out asked her if she would be my girlfriend."

"Let me get this straight. You confess your feelings to Bella and she confesses hers, you make out passionately a couple of times but you guys aren't a couple? So what if you didn't ask her, I'm sure she takes that as a given." He said and I rolled my eyes; things weren't that easy.

"Yeah but what if she thinks I want a friends with benefits thing or I don't want to be attached to anyone because I haven't asked her?"

Jazz snorted. "Bella doesn't seem like the type to let anyone take advantage of her and what she's offering."

"Yeah but don't girls need that kind of clarification?" I was confused. I always thought you had to ask tgo make sure they were okay with the relationship.

"Rose didn't." Emmett said and I opened and closed my mouth a few time in shock. Rose? Emmett and Rosalie? I knew they liked each other but when did they get together. I stared at Emmett as he grinned.

"When did this happen?" I asked and his grin got wider.

"When we were motor biking. Let's just say Rose really liked them." he wiggled his eyebrows. And I rolled my eyes and punched him on the arm in a congratulatory manner.

"Congrats man. Why didn't you tell us?" I tried to think back and see if I could remember him mentioning anything but I came up blank.

"Well Jazz knew because we drove to the hospital together so we had time to share. I didn't get a chance to tell you because everything since then has been 'Em, Jazz help me get Bella to date me.'" He mocked me and I punched his arm hard.

"Douche." I spat and they chuckled. "Anything you need to tell me about you and Alice, Jazz?" I raised my eyebrows and he shook his head.

"Nope, I'm just not there yet, Romeo." He waggled his eyebrows as he said the new nickname they had dubbed me with after my date.

"I'm sure you'll get there soon, Jazz." Em said and he nodded. I felt a little bit sorry for Jazz, he had a big conscience and he worried a lot. He really likes Alice, he's just afraid that he'll hurt her. I'm afraid of that as well; hurting Bella, that is. But I kinda forget all my fears when I'm with her, I'm lucky I guess. Jazz doesn't stop worrying.

"So what do you think I should do?" I asked. I still wondered if I should ask her or just let it go.

Emmett and Jazz both pondered my question for a second.

"Ask her." They both said at the same time. Now I was really confused. Before they were telling me I didn't need to ask her but now they we telling me to ask her.

"I thought you said I didn't need to ask?"

"Yeah, but now that you're doubting it you have to ask to solidify the relationship and reassure her that you weren't doubting it. Girls are psychic dude, they'll know when you're unsure about things." Jazz rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I resisted the urge to roll mine. Sometimes they just didn't make sense. They started talking about football and I drifted off into my own little world. I wondered what Bella was doing now? Was she talking to Rosalie and Alice about me? Was she asking about the same thing I was? I hope she says yes when I ask her to be my question, though why wouldn't she? I mean Emmett was right, she's not the type to go round kissing people she didn't want to be with. I wonder if she's the type to come on family outings with me. God knows she would brighten up any family dinner. Speaking of which I need to invite her over for dinner on Saturday, actually maybe I should just ask her if she wants to spend the day together...Hmmm, I hope she's free...

"Edward!" a nasal voice sang and I cringed and scrunched my eyes together. Please, please, please, let me be imagining Lauren Mallory's voice. Please. I promise to go to church everyday if you just make her go away. I didn't want to deal with Forks High's biggest gossip and slut at the moment. "Eddie!" I heard again and the smell of perfume penetrated my senses. I opened my eyes slowly and I little part of my died. No church for me.

"Lauren." I said, my voice straining with the effort of being polite. I hadn't forgotten that she disliked Bella.

"Edward I don't mean to alarm you but I have heard a nasty rumour going around about you." She lowered her voice.

"Really?" I said and kicking Em and Jazz under the desk to try and get them to stop snickering.

"Yes. I've heard from lots of people that you were making out with Isabella Swan," she sneered the name, "In your car. But it can't be true because you're like, so much better than Swan. So all you need to do is clear this up and tell them that I am the only one for you. So Edward is it true?" She raised her voice for the last sentence and we had the attention of the whole class now. ]I resisted the urge to laugh and insult her. How dare she say that Bella is inferior to me? If anything Bella is better than me. She is good and kind and funny and smart and beautiful and...

"Eddie?" she said and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked, wishing she would leave.

"You haven't answered my question." She said, confident that I would deny the rumours. I thought about how I should answer. I didn't know if Bella wanted to keep our relationship quiet or not. Me, I wanted to spray paint the walls with 'Bella and Edward are going out' and scream it from the rooftops. But if I said no and Bella heard what I said then she might think I want to hide it and think I want to keep it quiet. I decided that the truth is always best.

"Yes." I said and I saw a few people's jaws drop.

"See people, I told you it-wait...what!" Lauren screeched and I couldn't help the grin that spread onto my face. "It's true?"

"Yes." I repeated and her eyes bugged out of her head.

"I'm glad you didn't choose her, Eddie." Em whispered in my ear and I kicked him underneath the table again, reminding him to behave himself.

She composed herself enough to talk. "You and Swan?"

"Yup."

"But..But..." she stammered and I rolled my eyes, just wanting her to leave.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"But why? I don't see how you can like her? She's not even pretty like me." I gritted my teeth. She was an idiot—insulting my girlfriend in front of me...or my soon to be girlfriend.

"You're right she's not pretty like you" I sneered and looked her up and down. Short skirt, tank top and dyed hair, god knows why I ever thought she was as fine as forks was going to get. "She's absolutely gorgeous, smart, funny and kind...nothing like you at all." She had looked hopeful until I said this and when I finished she opened her mouth indignantly. The bell rang before she had a chance to say anything else. I left the classroom, hearing her scream angrily and the chatter 0of the audience. I sighed; the whole school will know by this afternoon. I hope to hell Bella didn't want to keep our relationship private.

I waited for her outside the classroom, so we could walk to the cafeteria together. I saw her emerge with Angela, whom she was talking animatedly with, and hadn't noticed me. I smiled, she was too cute. I loved the way her eyes lit up when she was passionate about something. Angela noticed me first and I gave a little wave and she waved back, blushing and nudging Bella. Bella looked at her friend and then at me. When she saw me she blushed and smiled. She made her way over to me, oblivious to the stares we were receiving.

"Hi." She said simply.

"Hi." I replied tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "How was English?" I asked and she grinned.

"Long." she replied and I grinned. Do it Cullen, ask her.

"For me as well." I replied. Damn it, stop procrastinating. You can do it! C'mon, be a man. "Bella?" I asked watching her as she toyed with her hands.

"Hmmm?" she sounded deep in thought and I lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes.

"Be my girlfriend?" I breathed, my heart pounding fast. Please say yes. Please.

"Okay." She smiled and I grinned before pressing my lips to hers once again.

**Well there you have it : ) Once again, I ask you to leave reviews for they are better than being Edward's girlfriend...ok maybe not, but they're close to ; ) **

**Xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been such a while but my computer went spaz after I posted my last chapter and it was busy getting repaired so I couldn't update: ( **

**But because I made you wait so long I'll give you a mammoth chapter. ;)**

**My 30****th**** chapter. Wow. Never expected to get to twenty, and here I am at thirty. Wow.**

**Thank again for taking the time out of your bust lives to read and/or review my story. You guys are fair amazing. **

**BPOV**

I got out of the car reluctantly. I liked Emmett and I was happy for Rose but did he really have to interrupt that? It was just getting good. I was worried when I first got in the car, afraid that I was overstepping my boundaries, but boy! He had certainly cleared that up. Very thoroughly too.

"Bella!" I heard Rose call and I turned and saw her and Alice waving to me. I grinned and walked over.

"Hey guys!" I said and they looked me up and down before grinning.

"What happened now?" Alice asked. When I got home last night the two of them had been at my place, waiting in the hall for me, demanding a rundown of the date the minute I stepped in the door. I had been reluctant at first but those two were annoyingly persistent, and I broke down quickly. They screamed when I told them about the kiss.

"Oh Bella! That's so romantic! I wish Emmett would do something like that for me!" Rose had squealed while Alice just screamed unintelligibly.

I chuckled at the memory; they were more excited than me...ok maybe not, considering I was dancing around my room with a pillow when they left, listening to 'For You I Will' on repeat.

"What makes you think something happened?" I said coyly.

"Oh I don't know maybe just the fact that you are glowing with happiness and Edward is staring at you with the exact same look on his face." Rose pointed to Edward and I whipped my head round, spotting him easily. I smiled and waved and he did the same back. The bell rang and we headed off to homeroom.

"So?" Alice prodded and I sighed.

"Well he picked me up from school today and I got in the car and kissed his cheek and he had this kinda weird expression on his face. So I thought he didn't want me to kiss him."

"Why?" Rose asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Because I'm stupid. Anyway when we got to school I told him I won't do anything like that again and he grabbed me and kissed me...a lot. Then you oaf of a boyfriend interrupted us." I said in faux annoyance.

"Not my fault. If you guys weren't making out in the school car park, you wouldn't have been interrupted."

"Yeah Bella, if you could keep your hands to yourself you wouldn't have a problem."

I shot them both a glare before sticking my tongue out and entering my homeroom.

I waited outside Angela's classroom so we could walk to English together. As her class filed out I noticed lots of people staring at me. I checked to make sure I was wearing pants. Check. Why were they staring? Angela came out then and I waved. She waved back and came over.

"Ready for English?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, we're just reading though."

"Boring. I've already finished." I said as I craned my neck looking for any sign of Edward.

"Yeah, me too." Angela paused before continuing. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I said snapping my face to hers.

"Are you going out with Edward Cullen?"

My eyes flew wide with surprise and I looked at her and saw humour in hers. How did she find out about it?

"Uhh...w-what?" I blushed and she grinned.

"Are you going out with Edward Cullen?' she repeated.

"I...Uh...how did you find out about that?" I asked, tripping over a chair before getting to my seat.

"Half the school saw you to kissing in his car this morning and the other half will know about it by lunch."

"Oh boy." I collapsed in my chair. I got why people were staring at me now. I looked around the classroom and noticed people staring and whispering at me. At least I knew what for this time.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Angela laughed.

"Well, kinda. We're more than friends but I don't think its official yet-wait the _whole_ school...Oh this is so embarrassing." I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Why is it embarrassing, sweetie?" she patted my back.

"The whole school is going to know about it. How is that not embarrassing?"

"You like Edward, a lot, right?" she asked and I nodded.

"And he likes you, right?"

"Yes." I said and lifted my head to look at her.

"And neither of you really care what everybody else thinks do you?"

"I don't think so."

"Well I don't see the problem. I mean yeah you'll be the hot gossip for a while but it'll blow over quick. And as long as it doesn't affect you and Edward you guys should be fine right?"

"Yeah, I suppose your right, Ange. Thanks for being so supportive. You didn't have to be, after he was such an asshole to you."

She laughed. "Yeah but he apologised and I forgave him. Now he has my complete blessing." She giggled and I joined her.

"You really are the nicest person Ange. Ben is very lucky to have you."

"He better believe it." She threatened causing us to break into giggles again. "I hear there is a dance coming up in two weeks. How about you, me, Alice and Rose go dress shopping together?"

"Angela. You know how I feel about shopping and dresses, why would you put me through that? Besides who says I'm even going?" I groaned, already knowing the answer.

"You'll be going because Alice _always_ gets you to go and you _always_ end up enjoying yourself. And if Alice didn't make you go I'm sure Edward would. C'mon, Bella. It'll be fun." She pleaded, unleashing the puppy pout, which she knew I couldn't resist. I wonder if Edward would actually want to go. I mean he always went before but what if he didn't want to go with me.

"Fine, but let it be known that I will not enjoy dress shopping. Why can't I just go in jeans and nice shirt?"

"Because it's a formal dance, meaning dresses and tuxes." I smiled at the thought of Edward in a tux.

"Well it can be the new formal attire." I said but knew it was no use. Angela jus raised her eyebrows and shook her head at me. I grinned and pushed my sleeves up. She looked at my cast and started chuckling.

"What?" I asked. Angela found it hilarious that, I, Bella Swan, the person who couldn't walk across flat surfaces had ridden a motorcycle. She found it even more funny that I crashed and she had slipped in teasing whenever possible.

"Motorcycles..." she sniggered before grabbing my wrist. "Can I sign your cast?" she asked. I shrugged.

"You've signed the other fifty of them so, why not?" She grabbed a permanent marker from her pencil case and stretched my arm out before her. I was only having the cast on for another week so I'll have it off by next Thursday. Thank God. It was just more evidence of my embarrassingly unstoppable clumsiness. I peered over her arm, trying to see what she was writing but she pushed my head away without even looking up.

"No peeking."

She spent another five minutes on my cast before she declared it finished. I looked at it and saw it was a cartoon of me, riding a motorbike then falling off. Underneath she had written _'Bella's 247__th__ accident since birth: Motorbike riding. Angela Webber-Loyal friend, survivor and record keeper.'_

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Survivor?"

"Sure. I survive friendship with you. Your clumsiness makes being your friend a very hazardous job."

The bell rang and we packed up our stuff. "Oh really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yup that and the fact that you have a terrible taste in books." She teased and I turned on her.

"I'll have you know that my taste in books is quite high. I prefer classic literature rather than crime or science fiction. I don't understand why you don't have the love for them I do. Seriously Ange, you should try reading Wuthering Heights or Pride and Prejudice, they are amazing."

"I have tried, but I just keep coming up with ways to make them crime and sci fi novels. I don't think the literary world would like it if I said that I would have enjoyed it more if Elizabeth Bennet was actually a serial killer whose next victim was Mr Darcy but her plans were foiled when he was abducted by aliens." She said and I laughed. I could actually see her in a debate with someone about how much the classics could be improved by adding a little murder and UFO's.

"Angela, I love you, but sometimes I think you're nuts. The classics can't be improved that's why their classics. Seriously Ange, you should really give them a-"Angela elbowed me interrupting my speech. I gave her a quizzical look and her eyes flicked to our right. I moved my gaze and I saw Edward, leaning against the lockers with a devastating crooked smile on his face. I smiled back and felt my face heating up.

"See you later, Bella." Ange said and I could just hear the smile in her voice. I walked over to where he was waiting. 

"Hi" I said softly.

"Hi." He breathed and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear in a very tender gesture. "How was English?"

"Long" I sighed and he smiled wider at me, making my heart flutter.

"For me as well." He said and I looked down at my hands weaving my fingers together. I heard him take a deep breath. "Bella?"

"Hmmm?" He tipped my chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Be my girlfriend?" he said and I felt his warm breath rush over my face. I felt my heart stop. He wants to be my boyfriend.

"Okay." I said and his face broke out into a grin before he bent down to capture my lips with his and in that moment I couldn't find it in myself to care that people were watching and that this was probably going to spread around the school like wildfire. He pulled away after a few moments and shot me a grin, to which I returned. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"To the lunchroom, fair lady?" he said pompously. I raised an eyebrow and smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Lead the way, good Sir." I played along. We were just about to enter the cafeteria when he yanked me to a stop.

"Shit."

"Umm what?" I asked, confused as to why he was swearing so suddenly.

"I forgot to tell you. When we were in English, Lauren Mallory came up and I asked if we were going out and I kinda told her yes. So I should probably warn you that if you wanted to keep the relationship private I sort of ruined that and the whole school probably knows by now."

He looked really worried and his expression made me laugh. "Edward if I wanted to keep the relationship a secret I wouldn't have come to school with you and kissed you in your car, or the hallway, or outside the cafeteria."

"But you haven't kissed me outside the cafe—"he started but I silenced him with my mouth. He was surprised at first but when he realised what was going on he started moving his mouth with mine. We broke apart, slightly out of breath. "Oh" he breathed and I smiled at him. My stomach growled and he chuckled. "Food time?"

"Definitely. Or I might eat you." I teased.

"But then who would be your lovely, fantastic, handsome boyfriend?" He teased back and I grinned.

"I don't have a lovely, fantastic, handsome boyfriend. I have an ugly, wimpy, mean, stupid boyfriend." I giggled and he shot me a glare.

"Not funny." said as he handed me a tray.

"I found it hilarious." I said and he just rolled his eyes.

"You would."

"Is that an insult?"

"No, I'm just saying you have a strange sense of humour." He said while passing me an orange juice.

"I thought you liked my sense of humour." I teased and he groaned.

"Forget it." He sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry I was only teasing." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pouted. "Am I annoying you?"

He laughed. "I was joking, I just wanted a hug." He grinned and I scowled. Sneaky bastard.

"Asshole." I grabbed my tray and walked over to where our friends were sitting. "Hi guys." I said and took a bite out of my apple. 

"Hi Bells. Hey Ed." Emmett said as Edward sat down next to me.

"Emmett, how many times have I told you not to call me Ed?" Edward sighed exasperated.

"Not enough for it to sink in obviously." Emmett laughed and Rose rolled her eyes. Over the course of lunch I couldn't help but notice how cute they are together. Emmett was leaning back in his chair while Rose was leaning forward on the table. Emmett had his hand resting on the back of her chair and he was playing with a lock of her hair. Rose was trying to ignore him and pay attention to the conversation but every now and then her eyes would dance over to Emmett, indicating that he was very much on his mind.

Sometime during the topic of movies Edward had drawing patterns on my hand and arm that was resting on the table. It was rather distracting. I looked at Edward and saw him staring at me intently. Unable to hold his gaze I blushed and looked away.

"How was English with Angela, Bella?" Alice asked and I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Did you have fun with Ange in English?" she asked again and I nodded.

"We really should get together and do something." Rose said and I sat up straight.

"Oh yeah! Ange said that there was a dance coming up in two weeks and that we should all go dress shopping, but you know what would be better?" Alice and Rose had squealed when I mentioned the dancing and the dresses but now they were both quiet.

"Bella you're coming." Alice said bluntly.

"I hate you Alice." I said and poked my tongue out.

"That dance is going to be so fun." Rise sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you want to go to the dance, Bella?" Jasper asked curiously.

"One: Dresses, I hate them, I always feel naked when wearing them. Two: I've never been a fan of make-up and Alice believes that make-up is a necessity for dancing. Three: I can't dance." Alice and Rose shook their heads at me and the boys chuckled.

"I would love to see you in a dress. And for the record I think you can dance very, very well, Bella. And I happen to love dancing with you, so we'll definitely be going." Edward whispered in my ear and I shuddered. Is it just me or did it just get a little hotter?

**There I hope this nice, long chapter quenches your thirst. Sorry again about the wait. Anyway, leave me some nice reviews: )**

**Xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**WOW! 300 reviews! Thanks for contributing to that exceptional number. **

**BPOV**

"Now who can tell me the stage where the change takes place in the..."

Ungggh. Mr Banner just droned on and on. I'm pretty sure this was the sixth time we had covered the different stages of cell development in the body and the class was definitely not feeling the love. I picked up my pen and started doodling on a page. I was tempted to sneak a glance at Edward but he and I had already been caught having a staring competition and were thus told off for not paying attention in class. I didn't want to risk a seat rearrangement. I was just about to put my head down on my desk when a piece of paper was slid under my hand. I looked at Edward with my eyebrows furrowed and he winked before looking back at the front. I unfolded the piece of paper.

_I thought you were a nerd Bella. Shouldn't you be paying more attention?_

I smiled and grabbed my pen. I hadn't written notes in class since I was in middle school. But I was definitely not too old for it.

_Dick. I thought you were a player. Shouldn't you be off sticking your tongue down someone's throat? _

He looked at me and this time I winked, showing him I was joking. He stuck his tongue out and stifled a laugh. He looked like an idiot, but that's pretty normal.

_That's harsh, Swan. Do you know that Jasper is going to ask Alice to be his date to the dance?_

_No! How long have you known?_

_Since he found out about the dance on Monday._

_And you didn't tell me? You bastard!_

_That was not very nice. And I was just about to tell you everything I know. _

_That should only take a minute. _

_Cruel, cruel, girl. I'm not telling you anything now. _

_Please?_

_No._

_Please?_

_Ye-NO!_

_: ( Pretty please?_

I turned to him and pouted. He rolled his eyes but his mouth was curved up into a smirk. Ass.

_Fine. But you have to use the magic word._

I snorted and Mr Banner and some other students stopped and looked at me. I flushed and coughed, trying to cover up my embarrassment. I could hear Edward nickering next to me.

_Magic word? What are you, four? _

_Shut up, pig. Do you want to know or what?_

_Yes. What's the magic word?_

_You have to guess._

I rolled my eyes. He could be such a child sometimes.

_Edward Cullen is the most handsome, intelligent and sweet person I know. He amazes me with his many talents._

_Well the word was brown, but I guess that's good too._

_Tell me. _

_OK well, Jaspers going to ask her on Friday because she's going over to his house. He still thinks he'll get rejected. Which reminds me, what do you say you come to my house on Thursday night for dinner and to meet my parents?_

_Is Jasper an IDIOT? Alice is like in love with the guy. Umm I've already met your parents._

_Yeah but this time you'll meet them as my girlfriend._

_You're an idiot. But I guess I'll go._

He pulled the paper away and shot me a breathtaking smile. I looked around and noticed people packing up.

"Did the bell go?" I asked and Edward laughed.

"Why did you think I took the note away?"

"I dunno, because we were done talking?" I offered with a shrug as I shouldered my backpack.

"You're exceptionally unobservant." He said as he held the door open for me.

"Prick." I pushed his shoulder and he grinned.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" he asked shyly. He is so cute, sometimes he reminds me of a little boy.

"I am doing homework and chores, most likely." I sighed. Charlie wouldn't be home until at least five so I had plenty hours to kill. "Why?"

"I was wondering, if maybe I could call you then?" He smiled at me anxiously and it made me wonder how he could go from confident to shy in a matter of minutes. I pretended to think about it.

"Hmmm. I suppose you could. Do you have my phone number?" I asked.

"Yes it's in my phone. I still don't get why you don't have a mobile." He shook his head leaned against my truck.

"Meh. I don't really need one. Forks is so small I can probably drive to someone's house if I need them." He shook his head again and I grinned. "I guess I'll talk to you later then?"

"Sure will. Drive safe." He said and I pouted.

"How much trouble can I get in during a five minute drive?"

"Knowing you, plenty." He bent down and kissed me softly before walking away.

I was in the middle of a complicated maths problem when my phone rang. I smiled, knowing it was most likely Edward making good on his promise.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi." I recognised the velvety voice immediately.

"Hi." I sighed and he chuckled.

"Hi." He repeated again and I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me.

"Hey." I said continuing our little game.

"This isn't going to be one of those stupid conversations where it's like 'you hang up first, no you hang up first'" He said in a girly voice I laughed.

"No and I don't think we'll ever have a conversation like that." I replied.

"Oh and why not?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Because I would hang up." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Hang up? On your amazing boyfriend? You wouldn't!" he teased, feigning hurt.

"I would, and you're not that amazing..." I trailed off. He started protesting but there was a knock at the door. "Hang on someone's at the door." I said as I went to open the door.

"Hello?" I asked as I opened the door and revealed Edward, grinning at me, in all his god-like glory. He flipped his phone shut while and I just stood there like an idiot, still holding mine to my ear.

"Hi." He laughed and I gaped at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and finally took the phone away from my ear.

"Well it's nice to see you too." He chuckled and pushed past me into my hallway.

"I uh didn't mean to be rude, I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting you." I mumbled as I followed him into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and I mimicked his pose. He was staring at me intently and I blushed. He didn't look like he was going to break the silence anytime soon so I thought of something to say.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No but I would like a kiss." He said in a low voice as he pushed off the counter and moved in front of me. My breathing picked up as he stood in front of me. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the kiss, but it never came. I frowned. "Bella?" he breathed and his minty breath washed over my face so I knew he was close to me.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to kiss me?" He asked and I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me with an expectant look on his face. Not wanting to disappoint I quickly closed the gap, pressing my lips to his. It started off innocent enough but I needed to be closer. I hesitantly slid my tongue along his lips. He moaned and opened his mouth, allowing me entrance. I moaned in response and ran my hands up his back and into his hair, tugging on it softly. He grabbed my hips and pushed me against the counter. I broke away for air but ran my lips along his jaw and kissed a trail down his neck.

"Bella." Edward groaned and I smiled into his neck. I cannot believe I am the reason Edward is making these noises. I started kissing a path back up to his lips but was interrupted by the sound of the door closing.

"Bella, whose car is in the driveway?" Charlie's voice called out and I pushed Edward away from me in shock. I wiped my mouth frantically and locked eyes with Edward. His eyes were shining with amusement and I sent him a look that told him to behave. I hadn't exactly told Charlie about our new relationship, to prevent me from embarrassment and to prevent Edward from being shot. Being Charlie's only child and daughter he was extremely overprotective.

"Uh yeah Dad, it's Edwards." I said cautiously.

"Edward, as in Edward Cullen?" he asked and I nodded though he still couldn't see me.

"Uh Yeah." I replied.

"Huh. I thought you didn't like Edward." Dad said and I blushed as Edward raised an eyebrow at me. So maybe I had complained to Charlie about how annoying and stupid Edward was, but that was back when we weren't friends.

"Uh, I didn't, but we're friends now though." I said and Edward snorted at the word friend, I slapped him on the arm. I knew we would have to tell Charlie but there was no need to do it while he still had his gun cocked and at the ready.

"Hi Dad." I said as Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, sweetie." He said and eyed Edward suspiciously while kissing me on the forehead.

"Uh, Edward, this is my Dad, Charlie, and Dad this is, Edward, my...Uh..." I figured I would tell him that Edward was my friend and then ease him into the whole boyfriend idea.

"Her boyfriend." Edward said easily and shook my Dad's hand. I figured wrong. I gaped at Edward and blushed about ten shades redder than a tomato as my dad raised an eyebrow at me.

"Boyfriend, eh?" He said speculatively.

"Uh, yeah." I said meekly.

"Are you sure Bells? I mean, just last week you said you despised him."

"Uh, yeah, things change Dad." I replied wishing that I could crawl into a whole and die.

"Humph. Well, Edward, you better not hurt my daughter." Charlie said gruffly while eyeing Edward and I wanted to slap him, or myself, in the face. To my surprise though, Edward laughed.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Sir. Bella packs a punch and I'm not in a hurry to meet her fist again anytime soon." Edward chuckled and Charlie actually cracked a smile.

"You just remember that, Edward."

"I will." Edward replied seriously and Charlie grunted and made his way to the lounge room, effectively ending our conversation. I let out a huge breath.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Edward said cheekily.

"No." I sighed reluctantly, "But if you ever tell my father anything without telling me first, I will punch you. Is that clear?" I threatened in my no-nonsense tone.

"Yes ma'am." Edward saluted me and I rolled my eyes. I suppose it didn't go that badly, my dad was actually pretty cool about it...well as cool as dad's can get about these sorts of things. At least he didn't do anything too embarrassing. I just hope that he doesn't pester me about it when Edward leaves.

"Want to go up to my room?" I asked and Edward nodded. We started walking hand in hand up the stairs.

"Leave the door open, Bella. I'm too young to be a grandfather." My dad called out.

And cue mortification.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Keep the reviews coming in :)**

**Xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Saw Eclipse today and I have to admit it was my favourite out of the three. The make-up was as bad as ever but I really like the Cullen's in this one, with the exception of Esme, Rosalie and Edward. The only real problem I have with Esme is her hair. As for the other two, they just seem sorta wrong, don't know why. I really liked the rest of them though and I was glad we saw some Jasper/Alice in this. **

**Sorry I took so long to update, I started writing it but then exams came up and I was spending all my free time studying. Believe me when I say I would have much rather been writing this. My exams have finished for a few weeks now, so I should be able to update more frequently.**

**Anyway...onto the story.**

**EPOV**

I left Bella's house at around seven. I would have liked to have stayed for longer but Bella still had homework to do and Chief Swan was rather intimidating. I ate dinner with them, during which he interrogated me on random topics, ranging from my driving skills to my ambitions. Bella sat there glancing from me to her dad, looking very nervous and embarrassed. I chuckled; she was so cute when she blushed, I need to make her do it more often. I opened the door and called out.

"Mum, I'm home!"

"How was Bella's?" she yelled, her voice coming from the lounge room.

"Good. She's coming over for dinner tomorrow." I said and walked in and plonked down on the couch.

"What exactly were you doing over there anyway? You saw Bella all day at school." Dad asked curiously.

"We were just..." Making out, but there was no way I would tell that to my parents. "Hanging out. I met her Dad." I offered.

"Oh. How did that go?" Dad asked while Mum giggled quietly about something.

"I'm not sure. He didn't shoot me which is a good sign according to Bella. Chief Swan seems really protective."

My parents laughed. "That's not just Chief Swan that is fathers in general. Or I suppose fathers of daughters in general." My mum laughed. "My father was just the same." Esme said while dad grimaced.

"Grandpa M?" I asked stunned. He and my dad always got on so well, I couldn't see it.

"Yeah. The first time I brought your Dad home, he was in the kitchen cutting up food for dinner." That wasn't so bad I thought, not compared to the Spanish Inquisition I received. "Of course he was using a cleaver and it didn't help that as we sat in the lounge room we could hear every smack of the knife against the chopping board." Esme chuckled and I shuddered. Grandpa M could be really scary sometimes and that was just when you told him that baseball was a sissy sport. I didn't even want to imagine him when you brought my mum into the equation.

"But you guys get on so well?" I said and this time dad chuckled.

"Yeah, it only got really good after your mother and I got married." My jaw dropped. After they got married?

"So Chief Swan won't approve of me until after I marry Bella?" I asked in disbelief.

My dad raised his eyebrows and my mum beamed. I gave them a questioning look.

"I don't know, Edward. It depends on how fast he accepts that his daughter isn't a little girl anymore. All fathers are different. I accepted it pretty fast when I realised you weren't daddy's little girl anymore, but hey, not everyone is as understanding as me." He wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. I don't know why parents think they are so funny. "Just be polite and don't hurt his daughter and you should be fine."

Hurt his daughter? Hurt Bella? I could never do that to her. Why would I? She's perfect, why would I want to hurt perfection? Besides I'm pretty sure if I hurt Bella I would end up suffering myself, either by my own guilt or by Chief Swan's gun...or fist...or car.

I met Bella and our friends out the front of the office.

"Eddie!" Emmett boomed as I gave Bella a kiss on the lips and slung my arm around her shoulder.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I hissed while checking to make sure no-one had heard. That was the last thing I needed; more people calling me Eddie.

"Not enough." He laughed and clapped me on the back before kissing Rosalie's cheek while she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Rose! Alice! Bella!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned and saw Angela scurrying up to our group, with Ben Cheney, a guy from the baseball team, trailing behind her.

"Oh hey Ange." Alice said as she stopped besides her.

"Hey. I was thinking Saturday for our little expedition?" she said breathlessly. Alice and Rosalie nodded exuberantly and Bella just groaned. Ah. This must have something to do with shopping.

"Yeah that sounds great! Hey and then we could have a sleepover!" Rose suggested and Bella slapped her forehead. I chuckled quietly and she gave me the stink eye.

"Good idea, Rose. We could have it at my house. My parents won't mind." Alice said.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be allowed to go." Angela said and squinted one of her eyes as she thought. "What about you Bella?"

Bella gripped the straps of her backpack tightly."You know what, I think I'm going to miss this one out. I think my dad said something about staying home, and um, I was planning on finishing off an assignment..." she said weakly.

"Bella..." Rose growled and she cowered into my chest. I tightened my arm around her. As much as I really wanted to see her in dress, I didn't want her to be upset.

"I don't want to go." She mumbled, her voice muffled by my shirt but it was loud enough that the girls could still hear it.

"Please Bella? We promise to control Alice." Rose pleaded.

"Yeah. There will be no three hour long shopping sessions." Angela said and Bella turned out of my chest to look at Alice. Alice pouted but nodded. Even though she had this reassurance Bella still looked doubtful.

"Please?" Alice begged and Bella groaned.

"Fine. But I call it quits when I've had enough." She grumbled and the three other girls nodded and high fived as Bella cringed back into my chest. I couldn't help but grin as the other students walked past gaping at Bella and my embrace. That's right; Bella wants me.

"But what if they don't like me Edward?" Bella said as we walked up to my house. She had a distraught look on her face and I raised my eyebrows.

"They've already met you Bella, and I assure you, they love you." I flung my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into me. In response she put her arm around my waist. It never ceased to amaze me how open and responsive she was. I thought she would be shy.

"Yes, but what if they don't approve of me as girlfriend material? What if they think I'm not good enough for you?" she bit her lip as we ascended the steps onto the porch.

"Trust me, they love you. And if anything, you're too good for me." I murmured and kissed her forehead. She blushed and smiled up at me. A cough made me look up. I saw my parents grinning at us and I knew, without looking that Bella would be a bright shade of red.

"Bella! It's been too long!" My mum exclaimed and rushed over enveloping Bella in a tight hug.

"Hello, Mrs Cullen." Bella replied formally and I rolled my eyes, my mum wouldn't be pleased at her formality.

"Bella!" Mum pulled back and slapped Bella on the arm. "What have I told you about all this properness?"

Bella grinned. "Sorry Esme."

"That's better." My mother beamed.

"How's that cast coming along Bella?" dad laughed as he pulled Bella into a hug like my mum had done. Bella grimaced.

"Fantastic. I'm thinking about a permanent one. I just love how itchy it gets." Bella deadpanned and my dad laughed.

"One more week, Bella." He replied.

"Yeah but how long do you reckon I'll last before I need another one?"

"Not long." He grinned.

"I think you underestimate my skills, Bella. I do not intend to let you ever have need for a cast again." I said and she blushed as I grabbed her hand.

"Right, well you kids can go do some kid stuff for a while. We'll call you when dinner's ready."

"C'mon Bella" I tugged on her arm and pulled her up the stairs to my room. "That wasn't bad now, was it?' I asked once we were seated on my bed.

"No. I feel stupid for worrying now." She pushed her sleeves up and something caught my eye. I grabbed her arm and held it up to my face.

"Angela Webber signed your cast?" I asked reading the message and chuckling. She has a good sense of humour.

"Yes. She is my friend." Bella replied slowly.

"Oh no. I wasn't bagging her out; I just didn't know people still did that. I didn't know you did it." I honestly couldn't picture Bella being the cast signing type.

"Well, I've always done it. I find it kinda nice to be able to look at it and remember the people who were with you when it happened and the people who were important at the time. It's nice, you know, being able to look down at your arm or leg and have physical evidence of all the people who love you and care for you." She said softly and I smiled. When she put it like that, it was definitely a Bella thing to do. It was clear to me that her friends and family were really important to her, and I was privileged to be included in that group.

"That's really cute." I paused. "Can I sign it?" I asked looking up at her through my lashes.

"Sure, you were a pretty important person at the time. Got a permo?" she asked and I nodded and grabbed one off my desk before settling back on the bed and holding her arm straight so I could write on it. It took me about ten minutes to plan and write what I was going to say but in the end I was really happy with what I came up with. I sat there nervously while she examined my inscription.

_Bella,_

_I was a pretty important person in your life at the time of this cast. I hope I will continue to be an important person in your future._

_Love,_

_Edward._

She gave me a watery smile before throwing her arms around me and pressing her lips to mine. I was glad she hadn't freaked out when I had written the word I could not say yet, but I knew I wanted to say it soon.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated. I promise to try and get you an update much quicker than last time. **

**Xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**I just keep breaking my promises don't I? I try to get these chapters up quick but I always get delayed. So I'm sorry. Forgive me? :D**

**Two of the best fan fictions I think I have ever had the pleasure to read finished(or are close to) *sob* I think you should check them out if you haven't already because they are amazing.**

'**The University of Edward Masen' by Sebastien Robichaud (this still has an epilogue coming I think.)**

**And **

'**The Blessing and the Curse' by The Black Arrow.**

**Both stories are amazing and well worth your time. **

**Read the Short Second Life of Bree Tanner last week and I must say it was fantastic. It made me a little sad and a little angry at the information that was revealed. Definitely think you should get your hands on a copy as it gives great insight into the other side of some of the story an it makes me love a few more vampires :) **

**Thanks.**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what Edward had written on my cast. It was Saturday, a whole two days after the incident and I still couldn't get over it. It wasn't just what he had written; it was the emotion in his eyes when he looked at me afterwards. _Love._ I know he hadn't _said _it to me but just the fact that he had written it had me on edge. Did Edward love me? I wasn't sure. Did I love Edward? Maybe. I think that's what freaked me out the most. That maybe, maybe I loved Edward and he didn't love me back. Wasn't it too soon for feelings like these anyway? I mean we had only really known each other a couple of weeks. And I've never been in love before so how am I meant to know what I'm feeling?

"Bella? Bella? Earth to Bella?" Angela called and I shook my head. This wasn't the first time I had zoned out today.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming."

"That's ok. What do you think of this one?"

"It's nice." I said as I looked out the window, seeing a flash of bronze hair and wondering if it was Edward. But Edward was hanging out at La Push with Emmett and Jasper today, so I knew it wasn't him. I sighed.

"Bella, these are the clothes I wore today." Angela said and I whipped my head around seeing that she was, indeed, dressed in her regular clothes.

"Uh..." I blushed and she smiled softly.

"You're not really into this, are you?"

I gave her a look. "When am I ever into this?"

"Point taken. We've been here for two and a half hours. Do you want me to go and get Alice and Rose and we can go to the dress store and see what they have there? After that we can leave." She asked kindly.

I nodded. "Thank you, Ange."

"No problem." She said and I leaned my head against the wall. I just wanted to see Edward. Only Alice had found her dress. It was in the first shop we saw and she fell in love with it. It was a pink, strapless and ruffled at the skirt which ended above her knees. It was definitely her. We walked in silence to the dress shop. I just wanted to get this done and over with.

The others deserted me quickly to go and look at the many dresses on offer. Leaving me by myself dress shopping, was not a good idea. I perused the racks looking at different dresses but I always found something I didn't like about it. After I had looked at everything I sat down on a chair. I could hear the exclamations of my friends as they found dresses they liked.

They came over gushing about how perfect their dresses were and I urged them to try them on. Angela came out first wearing a simple but cute white dress that ended above the knee and had a black bow around the waist. It also had a black backing at the chest so it didn't reveal too much. Rose came out wearing a strapless, knee length red dress that had layered ruffles from the waist down.

When they went back in to change Alice turned to me. "Where's your dress Bella-Wella?"

"I haven't found one yet." I grinned and she narrowed her eyes at me. I knew the face well. It was her 'why-the-hell-do-you-not-have-a-piece-of-clothing-in-your-hand-you-are-so-dead' look which I had grown accustomed to seeing on every shopping trip. It just wouldn't be a shopping trip without the appearance of the face.

"You are in a shop with about a gazillion dresses, and you haven't found one? Are you blind or just stupid?"

"Well they are all too short. I don't want to look like a moron pulling my skirt down every second."

Alice rolled her eyes but it was Rose who answered me. "Is my dress too short for you?"

"No, but red isn't my colour."

"We know. That's why I picked you a blue one." Alice said and shoved a coat hanger into my hand and pushed me into the change room. "If you come out without that dress on there will be trouble." Angela said.

I sighed and started getting changed. No point arguing with all three against me.

"Angela I thought we were in this trip to hell together!"

"You thought wrong!" the three of them laughed.

"Traitor." I murmured and stepped out of the change room, not even bothering to look in the mirror before emerging.

"Bella, you look great!"

"Gorgeous Bella!"

"I knew the blue would look good!" They all said at the same time with a surprised expression on their faces. 

"No need to sound so surprised." I grumbled and pulled at the straps.

"Were not...but Bella have you looked in the mirror?" Rose asked.

I shook my head. "I prefer not to see torture devices while they are active." I said as she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in front of a mirror, forcing me to look at myself. It was a simple dress, with no ruffles or patterns. The blue line across my waist was made of the same material which made me look thinner. It came down to my knees and I twirled around making sure nothing could be exposed. I had to admit, I felt sorta pretty in this dress.

"Well?" Rose smiled at me in the mirror.

"I suppose." I grinned. "But no make-up!" I pointed my finger at them. Angela and Rose saluted me with a "Yes Sir!"

Alice just grumbled. "That's what's you think." I curtseyed to all of them and went back in to change.

"Who knew you could be such a lady, Swan!" Ange yelled after me and I grinned.

"C'mon Alice, we all had to tell you about our wonderful 'woo' moments." I laughed while I chucked some popcorn at her.

"Yeah Alice. We've all spilled about our Notebook moments. Now it's your turn." Ange said through a mouthful of food. We were all sprawled on Alice's bed, eating lollies and exchanging 'romantic' tale after just having watched the Notebook. And I will just say this; Ryan Gosling is fine. He can write me a letter any day. I had just finished recounting my dinner tales from Thursday with them but Alice had yet to spill on how her date with Jasper had gone. Which was unacceptable.

She sighed in submission. With all three of us ganged up on her, she wouldn't have a chance.

"Well he drove me over to his house and I met his mum and then we hung out for a bit. He gave me a tour and showed me his treehouse. Which is really cool, it had this hammock and lights and all this cool stuff that normal treehouses don't have. So we stayed in there for a while and talked about...stuff. And this music came on from this stereo he had in there and he asked me to dance. So we did. And then he said the sweetest thing. He was all shy about it too." She got this dreamy look on her face and Ange, Rose and I looked at each other and giggled. Damn she had it bad.

"Well, what did he say?" Rose asked excitedly and Alice shook her head and a slight blush rose up on her cheeks. I chuckled; glad I wasn't the only one blushing about boys for once.

"He said 'Alice, now that I've had the pleasure of dancing with you here, I would really love to have the honour of dancing with you next Friday at the dance. That is...if you want to dance with me?' I swear I swooned right there. So yes, I am going with him." She said breathlessly as well all awed. I put a hand to my forehead, intent on having a little fun with her.

"Ooh, I bet you were like Oh! Jasper!" I fanned myself with my free hand. "Oh, that is the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to me. Of course I'll go with you. I've wanted you to ask me for years." I said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh, Jasper! I could get lost in the deep depths of your eyes. I spend hours thinking about you. Jasper, I'm in love with you, marry me!" Angela said with her hands over her heart. Alice narrowed her eyes as the rest of us suppressed laughter.

"Jasper, please!" Rose wailed causing Ange and I to crack up and Mr. Brandon to yell at us from downstairs to keep quiet. "Let me have your children! Let me grow old and grey next to you while we watch our grandkids grow up!" she teased Alice and made kissing noises at her. We all burst into laughter while Alice scowled at us.

"You guys suck!" she whined and we just laughed harder. "Not funny." She crossed her arms over her jest and pouted. I loved Alice but sometimes she was just so fun to tease.

"On the contrary. Hilarious." I breathed while clutching my stomach.

"Yeah well you know what else is hilarious?" Alice asked.

"What?" Rose said. I look at Alice and saw she had a devilish smirk on her face. She was planning something.

"Pillow fight!" She screamed and started attacking us with a pillow.

"Arghh!" I yelled and held my hands up to protect myself from her blows. They didn't hurt but if you got one to the face you could be momentarily stunned. She straddled me and tried to pin my arms down so she could get some good hits in. I noticed Rose coming up behind her with a pillow. Unfortunately for her, Alice didn't. Rose smacked her across the head and she fell off the bed with a thump. I smiled and grabbed my own pillow and chucked one to Angela.

"Bitch." Alice said before jumping on Rose's back and attacking her as best she could from her position.

"Get her off! Get her off!" Rose yelled and Angela and I grinned at one another before launching ourselves at our two friends, pillows at the ready. Tonight was going to be a long, interesting and fn night.

**Well there you have it. Not going to make any promises but will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks again for reviewing and reading.**

**Xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter : ) Sorry it's been a while. I'll try harder next time.**

**BPOV**

The rest of the weekend had passed quickly. After the sleepover I went home and did my homework and the housework. Edward had called me in the afternoon and we talked for about an hour before Dad had yelled at me to get off. Edward reluctantly said goodbye, declaring that things would be much easier if I had a mobile. He had picked me up again this morning and we spent the entire ride playfully bickering about which radio station we could listen to. It was still very surreal to me. I still couldn't believe that Edward was my boyfriend. If someone had told me at the beginning of the year that I was going to fall in love with Edward I would have laughed.

Yes, I said it. I'm in love with him. At first I wasn't sure if I could be in love with Edward. It hasn't even been that long and don't things like that take a really long time? But I didn't just like him, so I suppose the only word for what I feel for Edward is love. I know I should probably tell him, but I'm worried he doesn't feel the same way. Do I want to humiliate myself, and possibly ruin this relationship by declaring myself too early? Uhh no thanks. I shook my head and snorted, noticing the ball flying towards me a moment too late.

"Ah!" I let out a scream as I fell backwards. "Ughh." I groaned and put a hand to my head. I was seeing stars, and not the Ryan Reynolds kind. I wish.

"Crap, Bella are you okay?" I heard the voice of Mike Newton and I closed my eyes with a grimace. Why? I wish he would leave me alone. "I think she needs to go to the nurse." He said and my eyes snapped open to see him standing over at me. He winked and I groaned again while getting up shakily. Apparently the Coach agreed because he told Mike to accompany me to the nurse. I don't know which I would rather have; the rest of PE or time with Mike Newton. PE won, hell, getting a needle would be better than time with him. Unfortunately, I couldn't protest because he had practically dragged me out the door.

"So Bella, you and Cullen are dating?"

"Yes." I replied thanking the Gods that I was off the market so I didn't have to dodge his advances anymore.

"I don't know what you see in him. I think you would be better off with someone else." He said suggestively and I wanted to hit him.

"I don't know why you think it's your business." I snapped and he held his hands up in defence.

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"Yeah, well I'm just saying that it's none of your business. Thanks Mike, I think I can take it from here." I said as I entered the office without looking back.

The rest of the day passed without much incident until I was on my way home from the shops. I had gone out to the grocery store no to get some ingredients for dinner, after I had checked the fridge and found it empty. I was about halfway home when my truck broke down.

"C'mon, baby, please?" I pleaded as I turned the key in the ignition, trying to start her up again. She stalled but then stopped. I sighed and cut the engine, stepping out of my truck. Luckily, I had recognised the symptoms of her breakdown and been able to pull over before she died completely. I didn't know whether to wait for another car to come, or just walk home and call a mechanic to come and tow her later in the afternoon. I waited for about five minutes to see if another car was going to appear and just when I was getting ready to walk I heard a horn behind me and saw a giant Hummer pull over and Emmett jumped out.

"Bells!" he boomed, "Did your car break down?"

"No." I rolled my eyes and he frowned.

"What are you doing then?"

"Emmett. I _am _broken down."

"Oh! Have you called anyone yet?" he scratched his head.

"I don't have a mobile." I said thinking that maybe Edward was right. A mobile would be useful in some situations.

"Huh Edward wasn't kidding. Well I could take a look, if you want?" he offered and I nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked wondering if he was going somewhere.

"Yeah, I'm not as good as Rosie but I am pretty good. Hold on, I gotta make a call first. On my mobile. Which I can use. Anywhere." He snickered and I gave him the finger which made him roll his eyes. He jogged over to his truck to get his phone, making a quick call before rolling up his sleeves and popping the hood of my truck.

"Jeez, Bells how old is this thing?"He peered closely at the engine. "No wonder it died, this thing is a fossil! It could be in a museum."

I smacked the back of his head.

"It's older than you, now have some respect." He scoffed and bent over the hood. I heard the sounds of metal against metal and I cringed. He better be looking after my damn truck.

"So...Rosie, eh?" I asked, distracting myself from the sounds of his work.

He chuckled and lifted his head slightly and I saw a slight blush on his cheeks. I grinned, he was such a sweetie.

"Uh...yeah."

"You know the last person who called her Rosie got a knee in their balls." I laughed and he laughed with me.

"Is that supposed to be comforting?"

"Yeah? I suppose it's a good sign that she hasn't bruised your...ah...man bits. Although she probably only did that because they were also adding the O'Donnell onto the end."

He laughed again and I couldn't help but join in; his laughter was infectious. We fell into silence while he worked.

"She really likes you, you know." I told him and he stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"I know. I think I love her." He smiled softly and I did too. On the inside though, I was jumping up and down and dancing. Rose was so lucky, I was so glad she found Emmett.

"Oh, that's awesome Em! Have you told her yet?" I didn't think he had. I'm pretty Rose would have told us if he had...or screamed at us.

"Not yet. We have a date tomorrow night and I'm going to tell her then. I'm taking her to a sunset picnic at La Push. I just hope it's not too soon." He sighed and I felt for him. He was in the exact same position that I was in, except he was actually going to tell her. The guy had balls. Hopefully Rose wouldn't kick them. I patted his hand

"I'm sure she will feel exactly the same." I smiled at him and he winked.

"Of course she will. I'm a McCarty, we're famous for being charming, funny and ruggedly handsome." He joked and I snorted.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call and I turned thinking I was imagining things, but lo and behold there was Edward walking over from his car with a frown on his face. I walked over to meet him, grinning as Emmett muttered 'whipped' under his breath.

"Edward?" I asked, frowning. First Emmett, now Edward, who next? Alice? Charlie? Carlisle?

"I heard you were stuck on the side of the road and I thought you were in an accident." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"How did you...you were Emmett's phone call." I felt him nod.

"He was on his way to my house and he called me telling he was going be late because he was helping you."

"And you decided to come down?"

He frowned. "Didn't you want me to come?" he said sounding a little hurt.

"No, it was very sweet of you." I leaned up and kissed him. He cupped my face and I slipped my hands up into his hair. Just when we were getting somewhere good Emmett had to interrupt.

"Get a room. Jeez, you're in public." He covered his eyes and Edward scowled at him.

"Hypocrite. You and Rose were trying to eat more than food at lunch today." I raised my eyebrows and he shrugged, turning back to the car.

"Would you like me to give you a lift home?" Edward asked, motioning to his Volvo.

"What about my truck?" I asked.

"Emmett with drive it to your house. Then I'll drive him back here to pick up his." He answered and shot me a grin.

"Okay. Let me just get the stuff for dinner." I grabbed the groceries and gave Emmett the key.

"Thanks guys. Just leave me here with the ancient truck. What happens if some serial killer comes along? Or a vampire rapist?"

"Emmett. You'll be fine. No one would want to kidnap you. Besides this is Forks." Edward patted his back and Emmett kicked him in the shin.

"Ass." Edward said as he rubbed his shin and hopped over to his car. Emmett just flipped him off without looking up.

"So, you were shopping?" Edward asked while I waved at Em through the window.

"Yeah, I need some ingredients for dinner."

"You weren't buying anything for Friday?" he eyed me from the corner of his eyes.

"No." I scoffed.

"What colour's your dress?"

"It's a surprise." I grinned and he groaned. He had asked me this question a thousand times but I refused to give it to him. The boy could do with a little suspense in his life.

"Not fair Bella! I hate surprises." He whined and I giggled.

"What's wrong with surprises?"

"I don't like waiting." He grumbled and I grinned. This information could be very useful for future torture methods.

"It's only four more days Edward. I'm sure you can hold on." I said sweetly and he grumbled under his breath. Edward sulked for the rest of the drive while I continued to make comments about my dress to him, hoping to get him to bite. He never did though. When we pulled into my driveway he opened my door for me and carried my shopping bags to the porch, waiting for me to find my keys. I searched through every inch of my bag and checked all of my pockets, twice, but I still couldn't find them.

"Shit, shit, shit! I've lost my keys! Dad is going to kill me! Crap! Shit! Crap! He trusted me and now I'm going to be in trouble I know it. He's going to kill me; I had the only key to the back door on there too..." I wailed while pulling at my hair. Dad would absolutely have a fit if he found out. I was so dead.

"Bella, it's ok. I'm sure they're fine. Stop worrying." Edward said soothingly while pulling me into a hug.

"I can't! My dad is Chief of Police remember? He lectures me on being safe and I lost the keys to the house. What if some creep picks them up and checks the name on there? They'll know where I live...Oh god..." I moaned.

"Just forget about it." Edward said and I shook my head. He didn't understand. His dad didn't make him carry around pepper spray.

"How am I meant to do that?"

"Like this." Edward said before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. He kissed me softly, reassuringly, trying to communicate with his lips that everything was okay. Stupid truck! I wouldn't have lost my keys if it hadn't have broken down. Though I wouldn't be kissing Edward if that was the...

"Oh!" I gasped pulling away from Edward who opened his eyes slowly. "Emmett." I sighed and he frowned.

"You're thinking about Emmett, while I'm kissing you?" I laughed at his cranky expression and pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

"No I was thinking about my keys, which I gave to Emmett so he could drive my truck over."

"Ah. I said you were worrying over nothing didn't I?" He smirked at me.

"Shut up you." I shoved him and sat down on the step. He did the same, taking my hand in his.

"In all seriousness, Bella, next time something like that happens to you I want you to call me." He turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"No phone remember?"

"I don't care contact me somehow. Send me smoke signals for all I care. Just let me know." I raised my eyebrows. I think he was blowing this way out of proportion. It's not like I had crashed and was dying on the side of the road.

"Why?"

"Because I worry about you, and I want to look after you." He said slowly and I blushed a small smile creeping onto my face. I was happy with that answer but I wanted to know more.

"Why?" I asked again and he took my face in his hands. I leaned into his palms and he exhaled slowly.

"Because I'm your boyfriend...and...I-I..Bella, I lo-"

"Bella and Edward sitting on the steps, having lots of S-E—" Emmett hollered as he got out from my truck, interrupting whatever Edward was going to say.

"Emmett!" Edward bellowed before leaping off the steps and tackling Emmett to the ground. An impressive feat, considering Emmett is huge. I shook my head and laughed a little, looking around making sure none of the neighbours heard Em's little rhyme.

"Okay, okay, Edward I'm sorry." Em said apologetically while Edward got off him. "Sensitive much..." Emmett grumbled while brushing himself off.

"What was that?" Edward snapped and Em held up his hands defensively.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"That's right." Edward grumbled before taking my face in his hands. I smiled at him and he returned it with one of his own.

"I'm sorry, I have to go and take this moron back to his car." He sounded really disappointed.

"That's fine." I told him. I looked over his shoulder and saw Emmett making funny faces at Edwards back. I giggled a little but Edward didn't seem to notice.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?" Edward said though it sounded more like a question.

"Sure." I replied happily and he grinned, his green eyes shining before he bent down and pressed a quick kiss to my lips and then to my forehead, before he backed away and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"See you then." He told me before getting into his car.

"Bells, catch!" Emmett said before he chucked my keys at me. Of course, me being me dropped them and I scowled.

"You know I can't catch you butthead!" I yelled but he just laughed and got in the car.

Stupid Emmett and his stupidness. I waved to them as they pulled out of my driveway. I stared after the car, wondering what Edward was going to say before Emmett interrupted him.

**Okay so there we have it! Finally I finished it! Anyway I'll update as soon as I can, promise.**

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! I'm back in Australia after my visit to Florida and though it was amazing over there, there's no place like home. I actually got back a few weeks ago but I have been really busy due to the holidays and family visits and such and have had no time to finish editing this, let alone get on the computer. So, as it seems to be with most of my authors notes I apologise for the delay and will try t be quicker. **

**EPOV**

I love you. I love you. I love you.

Three words I had been trying to say to Bella for the past four days. Every time I tried I was interrupted or I chickened out. I am such a pussy. I can't even tell my girlfriend I love her once, and Emmett and Rosalie say it every five seconds so it's almost sickening. I know I love Bella, I just don't know how to tell her. It's hard being a boy. Saying 'I love you' today means grand speeches of love and affection, like in books and movies. I just don't know how to do that...or what Bella would like. I really want her to believe me and hopefully return my feelings. I just don't know how to translate those three little words into a five minute long speech about how deep my love for her is. Can't I just say 'I love you'? Emmett says no, and that I have to impress her and make her feel loved instead of just saying she is.

"Edward?" Bella asked and I turned to see her staring at me from the passenger seat. I was driving her to the hospital so my dad could finally take off her 'precautionary' cast. Stupid cast. Like I would have let her hurt her arm again.

"Shh, I'm thinking." I frowned and she snorted. I loved her cute little snort.

"Does it hurt?" She quipped and I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're hilarious."

"I know!" She grinned.

"I see you have no problem with self esteem."

"Yeah, I'm the best at everything!"

"Does that include being egotistical?" I asked and she laughed.

"No I believe that is your area of expertise."

"Hardy har har." I faked a laugh, rolling my eyes.

"See? I am hilarious!" She kissed my cheek and got out of the car. This had been what the past few days had been like. Endless teasing followed by kisses. I never wanted it to end. I took her hand and led to the front desk where the nurse directed us to go straight to my father's office.

"I am so glad you are going to have that off for the dance tomorrow." I told her.

"Maybe I'll keep it on then." I pouted at her and she kissed me. "I was kidding. I think Rosalie would probably rip it off me, most likely taking my arm with it. Besides I don't think I would really go with my dress."

"Hmm. Maybe if you told me what your dress looked like I might be able to tell you if it is an..ah...appropriate accessory." I had been spending a lot of time trying to get her to tell me anything about her dress but she insisted on it being a surprise. I hated surprises.

"Sorry, no can do. Besides I have the girls to help me with that stuff." She started laughing at my put out expression so I pulled her into my side holding her there. Bending down to whisper in her ear I said,

"Maybe I'll just have to make you tell me." She gulped and eyed me suspiciously. I was jsut about to kiss the absolute shit out of her when we were interrupted.

"Edward, Bella! Right on time." My dad said as all three of us reached the door to his office. "Come on and we'll get that cast off." He said happily and Bella beamed. I think she was looking forward to this more than I was. And I was looking forward to it...a lot.

After my father had removed and disposed of Bella's cast he told us we could leave. Both of us being excited that the cast was off, jumped at the chance and left quickly. It wasn't until I was driving us out to a restaurant for dinner that I realised something.

"Bella isn't your dad meant to come and fill out paperwork or something every time you go to hospital?" I had never seen her dad at the hospital.

"Yeah, but dad as Chief spends a lot of time at the station and he can't get much time off work so he drops by the hospital after work and does the paperwork then." She shrugged.

"But if he's on work how do you get home?"

"I drive and before my truck, I walked." She said like it was nothing. My jaw dropped. She was getting injured, crippled even, and she was driving and _walking_ herself to the hospital and back? "Edward, it's fine, it didn't bother me. I don't walk there anymore...I have my truck."

"Bella, next time you have a need to go to the hospital, I want you t call me. Day or night." I said seriously. What if she was bleeding severely and she was driving and crashed? She opened her mouth to argue but I shook my head. "Please, Bella?"

She surveyed my expression before letting out a breath and nodding once. I was going to talk to dad about this. As a doctor he should be aware of how dangerous driving while she is injured could be. Hell, I may have a chat with her father, he should know better too.

"Hey Edward, can we have Chinese?" Bella asked and pointed out the window to The Six Dragons.

"Sure. Do you know what you want to order?" I asked as I swerved quickly and pulled into the parking lot.

"I don't care as long as we get Fried Rice and Honey Chicken." She said practically bouncing up and down. I smiled as I pulled her into me.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked as we walked up to the counter.

"I love Chinese and it's been forever since I've had it."

"Hello. What would you like?" The woman at the counter asked us. I told her Bella's order and added in Sweet and Sour Pork for myself.

"Ok and would you like to dine in or is this take away?" She asked. I looked down at Bella who suddenly grinned up at me.

"Takeaway." She said to the lady and whispered to me, "I have an idea."

"What is this idea of yours?" I asked for the fiftieth since she told me to drive to the forest near the north end of the one-oh-one. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Do you have a blanket in the car?" she asked. I frowned.

"No. I think I have a tarp mat in the back, though."

"Is that the one with plastic on the bottom and material on the top?"

"I think so? Tell me where we are going?"

"No. Bring the tarp when we get out."

We drove for another five minutes before we were surrounded by trees. When we hit the end of the road she told me to stop and get out. I got the mat from the back while she waited for me at the edge of the forest.

"Where are we going?" I laughed as she pulled my arm towards her and checked the time. I checked it myself and saw that it was 4:30.

"Follow me." She said as she pulled me into the forest, away from the trail.

"Why are we in a forest?"

"I want to show you something."

"Is it safe to be here with you? No-one knows where I am...what if you kill me?" I joked and she snorted and turned around.

"Yeah Edward, a five foot eight girl is going to be able to kill a what? Six foot two?" she clarified and I nodded, "boy. I don't think so. Besides you're way too handsome to kill." She leaned up and kissed me before grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"Are we there yet?" I asked jokingly, ten minutes later.

"Nearly." She said. About two minutes later we walked into a circular clearing. Bella took the mat from and marched to the middle of the clearing. She spread it out and out the food down, plopping down on the mat. I followed her and took as seat next to her.

"Where are we?" I had lived in Forks all my life and I had thought I knew all there was to know. But I had never seen this place before...ever.

"I don't know where exactly we are on a map but we are in what I have named The Clearing." She said and I laughed.

"That's original."

"Shut up, I found this place when I was like eight. Dad decided he would take me and mum hiking. I strayed from the trail and eventually stumbled my way here. I was here for about two hours before I heard my mum and dad's voices. I didn't want them to find my clearing so I went and found them. When dad started to let me out of the house by myself I came back and found it again. I could never think of anything cool enough to rename it. Besides I think the name suits it...whenever I'm here I always find that it help clears my mind."

"So have you shown Alice and Rosalie this place." I asked looking around.

"No, your the first person I've shown."

I smiled at her. I should tell her now, but I don't have speech prepared or anything. Say it, Edward. I love you.

"You are so cute." I said, sighing on the inside. I was such a pussy. I should have told her. She blushed and handed me my Chinese. I put it down and grabbed hers from her to pull her in between my legs so her back rested against my chest.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked and she nodded before picking up her food. I kissed her hair before doing the same.

"Spill any food in my hair and you're a dead man." She said and I laughed.

I was no longer confused. I will tell her tomorrow at the dance. No grand gestures. Just a simple 'I love you'. Bella was right, the name does suit it.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are extremely welcome. There are only one or two more chapters left and I hope to post them soon.**

**Merry Christmas! I hope that you and your families are blessed with good food and good memories and I pray that everyone has a wonderful, safe holiday!**

**xoxo**

**quietlieshere**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey there. Hope your holidays have been good! I did try to post as quickly as I could but holidays are always hectic. This is the last chapter and I really hope you enjoy it. Let me know either way. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**BPOV**

In fifteen minutes Edward would be picking me up. In another ten I would be at the dance. By the end of the night I hope I have told Edward how I feel about him, and still have him as my boyfriend. I know he probably won't return my feelings. It's hasn't even been a month and he _is _a guy so I don't really expect him to declare his undying love for me. I just hope that he accepts how I feel and doesn't dump me for it.

"Bella?" Charlie calls out as he opens the door. I stop pacing across the kitchen and stand by the sink. I'm not pacing because I'm nervous...well I am, but also because Alice told me that if I sit down in this dress she'll stab me with a fork.

"Yeah Dad?"

"I thought you were going out tonight." He said and I can hear him taking his boots off and hanging his coat up in the hall.

"I am Dad. Edward is picking me up in..." I glance at the clock, "ten minutes." I raise an eyebrow at him as he edges his way over to the fridge to grab a beer. Charlie knows this of course he just feels he has to play the overprotective father for a few more months...or years. I'm fairly certain he doesn't really have a problem with Edward aside from the fact that he is dating his only daughter.

"Oh. You look beautiful Bells." He says tilting his bottle towards me with a light blush on his cheeks.

I blush in return. "Oh, um...erm it's all Alice's work." I stammer and brush my dress. Alice had come over two hours ago to do my hair and makeup. She had pulled my hair back into a low, loose bun with wisps of hair hanging out and framing my face. He shook his head.

"Nah, she just changed the wrapping a little. The beautiful...well, that's all you." He said quietly and both of our blushes intensified. Charlie and I aren't the best with the whole affection thing.

"Thanks Dad." I replied softly just as there was a knock at the door. He smiled at me.

"I'll get that, you get your bag." I grinned at him and kissed his cheek before going into the lounge room and grabbing my bag. I could hear the muffled voice of my dad and boyfriend and I took a deep breath, gathering my thoughts before I stepped out and stood next to my dad. As I took in Edward, I was breathless. He looked gorgeous in his black tuxedo and bow tie. He certainly cleans up well.

"Bella." For the second time in a number of weeks he thrust a bouquet of various flowers towards me. "You look...there aren't words." He said looking me up and down slowly.

"I can think of a few..." Charlie grumbled and I elbowed him in the side.

"Thank you, Edward." I said and took the flowers bringing them up to my nose to sniff them before handing them to Charlie. "Can you put these in a vase for me?" I asked giving Edward a smile. Charlie grunted his answer and Edward held out his hand which I took.

"We better get off then." I said.

"Straight home after the dance." Charlie said from the doorway while we descended the porch steps. I shot him a look over my shoulder.

"Yes, Dad." I said coldly. He rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out.

"You look after my daughter, Edward." He warned. Edward stopped and nodded at my father, his face serious.

"I will Chief, you have my word." We continued walking to his car and Edward looked down at me while he opened the door. There was some emotion in his eyes which I could not identify. I sat down, not breaking eye contact and he sighed.

"You really do look...stunning." He said before kissing my hand and shutting the door. I blushed and looked over at the house seeing Charlie still standing in the doorway. It looked like he was muttering something. I jumped as Edward shut his door and fastened his seatbelt.

"Ready?" He said turned to me and grinned before pulling away from the curb. I waved a Charlie before crossing my arms over my chest petulantly and giving Edward a hard look.

"No." I grumbled and he chuckled.

"Why not?" He said, humouring me. I stared out the window watching the trees fly past a green and brown blurs.

"Oh! Maybe because we are going to dance, and dances, usually involve dancing, which I am terrible at!" I said sarcastically. He leaned in and I felt his breath on my ear. I shivered and he chuckled.

"I seem to remember you enjoying that last time you were dancing." He whispered and I gulped and blushed at the memory of our first, and only, dance. It was the first time we had kissed.

"Yes well...I was actually wearing shoes and not these!" I lifted my leg to show him the silver, strappy high heel shoes I was wearing. He looked at them and licked his lips making my breathing speed up.

"I like them. I like your dress too." He said moving his gaze from my foot to my waist and chest then finally to my face. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You would. Just you watch, I'm probably going to break a leg." I snorted. I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

"That's not going to happen because I'm never going to let go of you."

I rolled my eyes but secretly his promise pleased me. A whole night being attached to Edward? Sounds good. We had arrived at the school now and I saw couples walking into the gym. Edward came around to my door and helped me out of the car. He paid for out tickets despite my protest and he led me into the gym. We both choked when we got inside. There were red, white and black balloons everywhere and by the looks of it crepe paper had been vomited on the walls. The music was already playing and a disco ball and a laser machine were throwing vibrant colours around the gym.

"I feel like I'm going to have an epileptic fit if I keep my eyes open." Edward muttered and I laughed searching the crowd for our friends.

"This is so cliché." I said as I spotted Jasper and the others at a table near the punch. I pointed at our destination and we started walking over.

"Oh? How so?" Edward asked wrapping his hand in mine. I smiled up at him.

"Well this whole thing could be a bad horror movie." I waved my hand at the dance floor. "Big crowd of unsuspecting teenagers from a small town. They're the prefect victims...young, stupid, and slightly intoxicated." I pointed out as one of the football players stumbled past reeking of alcohol. "All you need now is some evil guy with a chainsaw or a pack of vampires to kill everyone. The only comforting thought is that the dumb blonde always dies first so at least we won't have to put up with Lauren while hiding from crazy serial killers." I grinned at him and started laughing.

"We still might have to put up with Jessica." He grimaced and I shook my head.

"Oh no she dies right after Lauren. She's the one who tries to escape out the door only to run into the monster and get eaten." I said seriously. He grins and shakes his head before kissing the top of my head.

"Bells!" Emmett yelled over the music as we reach the table they are sitting at. "You look fantastic!" He looks me up and down giving me the thumbs up. Edward pulled me to his side and growled a little and Rose whacked Emmett in the arm playfully. "But Rosie you look astoundingly gorgeous." He said rubbing his arm and kissing her. He was right of course; Rose looked amazing in her red dress with the front of her long blonde hair pinned back off her face.

"Looking hot there Rose." I winked and gave her a pervy smile reminiscent of the one Royce, her old boyfriend, used to give her. Couple that with his favourite compliment and she rolled her eyes before giving me the finger. I giggled and blew her a kiss.

"You look lovely, Bella." Jasper complimented, his arm draped around Alice.

"Doesn't she?" Alice gushed. "Her stylist is _amazing._" She grinned at me and tucked one if her delicate curls behind her ear. I decided to ignore Alice's smug expression and focused my attention on Jasper.

"Thanks Jasper. You look handsome." I offered as I took my seat which Edward had so courteously pulled out for me.

"Am I not hot enough for you to compliment Bella?" Emmett pouted and put a hand over his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry Emmett. You are by far, the most attractive, male specimen on the planet." I exclaimed rolling my eyes at the end.

"Thank you." He beamed and we started laughing. He and Jasper did look good though in classic black tuxes. Not as good as Edward though.

"Punch?" Edward murmured in my ear and I nodded. He kissed me quickly before getting up and heading over with the boys to get us all some punch.

"Isn't this great?" Rose asked and Alice nodded. I sighed.

"Do you know what would be better?" My two best friends shook their heads. "Being home. In pants and socks. With a good book."

"What about Edward?" Alice asked and I turned and saw him pouring punch. As if he felt my gaze he looked up and grinned at me. I smiled back.

"Ok so maybe the spending time with him is fun. But here? Seriously?" I waved my hands at the decorations and then at the crowd of people dry humping each other and trying to pass it off as dancing.

"Oh yeah. Another location would be great. Some place where not much is going on." Alice remarked, looking around the room.

"Perhaps we should try Lauren Mallory's brain?" Rose said and we all started laughing watching Lauren flirt with Tyler. I breathed out in relief. I am extremely thankful that my friends don't think that this stupid dance is cool. And glad their dates are making them this happy.

"Is she wearing a tea towel?" Alice asked in horror. She had her gaze fixed on Lauren short, skin-tight, gold dress.

"Is she wearing underwear?" I cried before scrunching my face up and gagging. The three of us all squinted our eyes before looking away.

"Holy shit! That is seriously nasty!" Rose said with a look of with a look of disgust on her face.

"What is?" Emmett asked placing some punch in front of Rose. She shook her head like she was trying to get the image out of her head. Good luck, there are some things you just cannot unsee. She looked at me and grimaced before downing her drink and standing up.

"Nothing, let's go dance Em." She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"This song is so romantic!" Alice gushed and she and Jasper left as well.

"Well Bella?" Edward asked holding out his hand. I eyed it warily crossing my arms.

"I don't want to die." I declared and he raised an eyebrow. I smiled innocently and he tugged me up from my seat.

"You won't. Besides I said I wouldn't let you go and I want to dance." He replied smugly pulling me through the couples swaying from side to side till we got to the middle of the floor. He took my hand in his and put his other hand on my waist. I sighed and gripped his shoulder.

"You went to get punch didn't you?" I lifted an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Such a smartass." He grumbled.

"Yeah but I'm your smartass." I leaned up on my toes and kissed him. I felt him smile against my mouth and I let him me back and deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth granting him entrance. Our tongues battled for a while before he pulled us up straight and broke the kiss. I took a deep breath while wiping my mouth. God, that kiss was amazing. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Come with me." He pulled me away from the dancing couples towards the doors. I shivered when the cool air hit me and he put his arm around me and pulled me into his side. We walked over to one of the rarely used gazebos and he leaned on the railing. I followed his lead. We just stood there for a few minutes staring out at the woods.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked straightening up and looking up at him but he didn't turn to me. He just kept looking out at the trees.

"I just needed some fresh air." He said and I nodded before leaning back on the rail. I heard some giggling and I looked over my shoulder and saw one of the football players and a girl heading over to the bleachers in the opposite direction. One guess what they're doing. I wonder if Edward and I will ever get to that point. Not the under the bleachers thing but the sex. I wonder if we'll stay together through college. I hope we do.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I said breaking out of my thoughts and looking at him seeing him standing up straight. I turned to him and he took my hands in his. He looked down at our joined hands and took a deep breath.

"I think I've figured something out." He stated seriously. I was about to crack a joke but the serious expression on his face made me hold my tongue. I nodded a signal for him to go on.

"You're perfect-"

I stopped him there. He was totally delusional if he thought I was perfect.

"I'm not prefect Edward. Far from it." I argued. He shook his head and put his hand over my mouth.

"Let me finish. You are perfect, perfect for me." He said earnestly and I felt my heart melting. I was about to tell him that the feeling was mutual when he cleared his throat. "And I uh...uh I..." he stuttered nervously. I frowned; I had never seen Edward this nervous before.

"I love you, Bella." He said softly and I held my breath. He loved me? Edward loved me? I felt my eyes water as I looked at him. He had a small hopeful smile on his face and I smiled at him as the tears begun to fall.

"I love you, too." I said shakily and he beamed at me.

"Really?" He said excitedly.

"No." I deadpanned but was unable to keep the smile off my face. The smile faltered on his face for a second or two but once he realised I was joking it got even bigger if that was possible.

"That is one of the reasons why I love you."

"What?"

"Your wicked sense of humour." I choked on a sob and more tears fell. He took my face in his hands and wiped away the tears. "You're crying." He said his eyes searching my face.

"Happy tears." I laughed and gave him a smile. I had always scoffed at the people who cried when their boyfriend told them they love them but I just couldn't help it. I am so happy. He brought me in for a tight hug before pulling back and kissing me. It was sweet and slow. His lips moved with mine and I could taste him. Mint, punch and something that was all Edward. We broke apart when we had to breathe and he hugged me to him.

"I love you." He repeated. I looked up at him, gazing into his green eyes.

"I love you, too." I replied returning the sentiment.

We may not be perfect but right now, right here, everything in our world was. I smiled up at Edward and he smiled crookedly in return, love shining in his eyes. Yes, everything was perfect.

**Okay wow. I made it to the end of my story. Honestly I never thought I would get here but here I am and I'm actually glad this was the ending I decided to go with. I had about six different endings mapped out since before halfway. I had a few to choose from but I think this one was probably the best.**

**As far as this story goes it is finished for now. I'm not sure what might happen in the future; it's entirely possible that I could write a sequel or publish some outtakes. I just don't know now.**

**A HUGE thank you to every reviewer and reader. To those people who have reviewed almost EVERY chapter I cannot thank you enough for your constant support. You guys are part of the driving force which caused me to write Pursuing Perfection. I really hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I have.**

**Leave me a review and let you know what you think of the ending or the story if you want. I don't care if you hate it. You're entitled to your own opinion. :) **

**This is not the last of me... I'll be back!**

**Xoxo**

**quietlieshere**


End file.
